HTTYD Watches Persona 5! With A Twist!
by cmbasher07
Summary: This story is a work of Fiction. Any events or any person living or dead in your world are purely coincidental. -Igor (This fanfiction features Hiccup x Astrid AND Hiccup x Lavenza Romance)
1. Prolouge

-Chapter 1, Prolouge and Intro

**Hello, welcome to HTTYD watches Persona 5! With A Twist! I am excited as you are since, this will be the first story I ever do so please keep the agression low.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF HTTYD OR PERSONA AND THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES**

**And with that let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Berk**

Berk, an Island in the Archipelago That is North of Hopeless and a Few Degrees South of Freezing to Death. On this Island we see a Village that has been here for over 7 generations. The Camera zooms in on a house that resembles a overturned Ship. It's built on a Stone foundation, and topped with drafty dark wood planks. Two dragon statues guard cobblestone steps that lead to the stoop, over which is an intricate arch with a mighty dragon roaring at the top. Scale designed shingles cover the steep roof.

This is the Haddock House, Home of Stoick and Hiccup Haddock.

Inside we see a teenage boy in bed sleeping, he seems to be around the age of 19 or 20 years old. He has Auburn hair, Emerald green eyes, he is 6'1" tall, he is handsome and very attractive, His hair is shorter and scragglier than 5 year ago, he is lean, and has a stronger build than 5 years ago. He has a scar on the right side of his chin. On his left foot is a mechanical prosthetic. His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Son of Stoick the Vast and Friend of Toothless the Night Fury.

The world around Hiccup darkens and we zoom in on his face.

**Velvet Room**

**(Aria of the Soul-Persona 5)**

The screen brightens around Hiccups' face. Hiccups stirs and awakens from a beautiful and soothing Music.(Words Vikings that, except Astrid, don't describe them) Hiccup then sees that he is on an Island almost similar to the Nesting Grounds (the one from HTTYD Gift of the Night Fury) but with one noticeably difference...

The Entire Island was Blue.

Instead of being confused and starting to panic, Hiccup was intrigued and wanted to explore this 'Island' and see what dragons inhabitant this place, but before he stepped a single foot, he heard a voice.

"Welcome, Please have a seat." Said jovial and creepy male voice.

Hiccup turned to his left and saw a bizzare old man with a long nose,pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He is wearing a black suit with white gloves. He sat behinds a Desk, and in front of that desk is a chair.

"Uh, thank you." Said Hiccup being polite(another thing Vikings aren't) to the old man.

"You are possibly wondering where you are right now, hmmm?" Asked Igor answering Hiccups question before he asked it.

"Uh, Yes actually." Said Hiccup "How did you know I was going to ask that?" Asked Hiccup

"First let's get introductions out of the way." Said the old man dodging the question. "My name is Igor." Introduced the old man "And you are in the Velvet Room, a place that exists between Dream and Reality, Mind and Matter, I am the Caretaker of this place while My Master is gone." Said Igor.

"So why am I here Igor?" Asked Hiccup curious

"My Master has made a decision that you, your friends, and family, would watch another world." Said Igor

"Another World? Like the Nine Realms?" Asked Hiccup more interested than ever before.

"No, nothing of your time, but another world similar to yours, yet different." Said Igor

"You said time, what do you mean by that,Igor?" Asked Hiccup

"Well, You could say that this world takes place in the future, mind you." Replied Igor "So do you agree to My Masters decision?" Asked Igor

This suprised Hiccup, he and all of his friends and family would get to watch another world in the future. But he was wary and suspicious. Hiccup had only met Igor today and although he was very kind, he still was had his suspicions. So Hiccup choose the one answer he thought would be right...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I accept your Masters offer, Igor." Said Hiccup.

"The contract has been sealed, thank you, now please remember this, at noon one of my Masters Assistants will arrive to pick you and all of your friends and family up." Said Igor as he tilted slightly to the right. "It seems our time is up, I look forward to seeing you again, Hiccup." Said Igor

"Wait, Igor, how do I get Ho-" Hiccup didn't finish that sentence as a Tidal wave hit him and the world around him darkened once more.

**Berk**

Hiccup awoken to the taste of Saliva and Fish Breath, instantly knowing who these belonged to. They belonged to his cat-like friend with wings named Toothless. Toothless is a quadrupedal Dragon with jet-black scales covering his whole body, his sides and wings having small light patches in a pattern similar to that of a manta ray, Toothless possesses two sets of wings (one main pair and one smaller pair near the base of his tail). At the end of his tail, he has two tail fins that aid in steering and stability, but he is missing the left side of his tail fin. His eyes are emerald-green, Toothless has retractable teeth (hence his name). He is the same age as Hiccup, his left tail fin is painted red with a white skull symbol on it.

"Aah! Aaugh! Toothless you know that doesn't wash out!" Said Hiccup trying to get his best friend to stop licking him and let him get off of bed.

"Morning son, you slept in a lot today, it's almost noon." Said a deep and booming male voice, This is Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe and Father of Hiccup, as he comes up the stairs we see a big man, with green eyes and red hair. Like almost all Viking men, he has a very muscular figure that is intimidating to those who cross his path. He has barely visible freckles, and his red hair is braided at the back and carries on to his beard which is intricate in many strands. He is wearing a large fur cloak draped over his shoulder m, a chainmail tunic with striped pants and fur boots, and a large horned helmet that is supposedly crafted from half of his late wife Valka's breastplate. On his wrists he wears spiked braces. "The villagers are having a meeting discussing today's complaints." Said Stoick

_'Noon? That the time Igor would say his assistant would pick us up, I better go.' _Thought Hicccup "Hey dad, I was thinking if Me and the gang could join you at the meeting today, if that's alright." Said Hiccup

"Why do you want to watch a bunch of Villagers argue for 3 hours, Hiccup?" Asked Stoick

"To, you know, in case I become Chief suddenly, I might need to figure out how to deal with the Villagers and answer their complaints." Lied Hiccup, which surprisingly, worked.

"Alright you can bring your friends to the Great Hall." Said Stoick

"Thanks dad." Said Hiccup thanking his father and leaving the front door of the house with Toothless following behind.

**Great Hall**

The Great Hall of Berk, otherwise known as the Meade Hall, is a huge, monumental hall carved and burrowed deep into a small but steep mountain on Berk. From the Ground level, a steep staircase of 125 steps leads to a huge arch doorway with intricate patterned double doors, which in turn is flanked by two humongous 68-foot statues. Each sculpture is mounted on a dragon holding a torch, which is lit at night. The entrance is also surrounded by huge torches on the floor that can be lit up. Sometimes smaller torches line the entryway steps and are lit as well. The doors don't latch as they are commonly swung open when slammed or a gust of wind blows in.

Inside the hall is simple but intimidating. Inside are stone walls and a cobblestone floor, typical for a cave. Wide wooden pillars are scattered throughout the inside with decorative metal bands and carving on them, though their purpose only seems to be ornamental. There are dozens of benches and long wooden tables used by the public. In the middle sits a huge, circular table with a fire pit in the middle that is lit into a blaze during important meetings.

Sitting in those benches are the villagers with their complaints for today with the Chief and Council. And through the door enters the 1st original 6 dragon riders of Berk, those being Hiccup, Astrid Hofferson, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thornston.

Astrid Hofferson is beautiful, and quite petite for a Viking, but this gives her an advantage in agility. Her Dragon is a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. She has long, blonde hair that is kept in a braid, on the side is another braid behind her ear. She wears a red sleeveless shirt with a dark spiked skirt that matches her boots. She is wearing a fur hoodie, usually cloaked over her back and shoulders along with metal shoulder pads and a matching silver belt decorated with small skulls. Her arms are wrapped in a large, thick bracers covered in fur.

Snotlout Gary Jorgenson looks somewhat muscular, he still calls Hiccup "Useless" from time to time. He wears on his head a helmet with spiral sheep horns, brown fur boots, spike-emblazoned brown bracers, a leather green-blue tunic with a fur vest and has grown facial hair. His Dragon is a Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang.

Fishlegs Justin Ingerman is a sensitive, caring person. He is ver big and chubby and often spouts off information about dragons whenever he can, usually as if he is describing the stats of a creature in an RPG. He wears a brown furry outfit that is a little lighter, than when he was 14 years old, and equipped with furry armbands, a belt with pockets and a helmet resembling little Gronckle ears or wings. He has a thin beard. His Dragon is a female Gronckle named Meatlug.

Ruffnut Eugene Thornston is the fraternal twin of Tuffnut Thornston whom she often argues with, she is crass, conniving sister of the notorious Twin duo. She has a helmet that is studded with four horns, just like her brother, albeit being longer and more slender. She wears a dark blue tunic-like vest that covers her torso and stops at her waist opening in the middle with a red cloth belt around her waist along with another vest made of tan fur. She also wears brown leggings paired with dark blue furry boots that have thin red cloth wrapping them. On her arms, she wears a long dark-blue, violet, and light brown cloth brace that begins at her elbow and ends at her wrists. A bit of the cloth goes around her middle finger. Her Dragon(s) is the Hideous Zippleback, specifically the Gasous head, names Barf.

Tuffnut LaVerne Thornston is the fraternal twin of Ruffnut Thornston whom he often argues with, his is bickering, unkempt brother-sister twins known as Ruff Tuff. He has a helmet with four horns: the top two are bull-like, and the bottom two resemble ox horns only turned inward and have metallic-like tips near the end. He wears a dark greenish-blue tunic with a dark gray fur vest over it, black cloth arm bracers that starts at the wrist and ends at the elbow with studs on top, a studded armband above the bracer on the left arm, one spiky, leather shoulder guard on the right shoulder, a brown sash-like studded belt around the waist, red pants, green boots with black hardened caps at the knees, three studded thin belts, and prints that resembles a bit like a Hideous Zippleback. His Dragon(s) is the Hideous Zippleback, specifically the Igniter head, names Belch.

They didn't know why Hiccup wanted them to come to the Great Hall to listen to the complaints of the Villagers, but they didn't question it.

"All right, everyone settle down!" Shouted Stoick over the crowd of Vikings. Everyone stopped what they were doing at listened to what their Chief wanted to say. "As you may all know, we are here to listen and compromise all of your complaints, let's get this done so we can continue on with our jobs." Said Stoick

"Alright, First on the list is Silent Sven, tell us what is it today, and please do keep it down a bit?" Said Stoick, he did NOT want a repeat of the last Regatta, he swears he was going to put Gobber's hook through his own head.

"Alright Stoick, today I was doing my usual business, when suddenly a-" Sven didn't finish his sentence as the large double doors flunged open and stood in the center was a figure, though it was hard to fully see what it looked like.

Stoick was not prepared for someone to disrupt the meeting, so he grabbed his axe that he placed right next to him and said. "Excuse me, you have interrupted a meeting here can you please wait outside?!"

The figure just walked to the stage that Stoick and the other council men were at. The room was silent as the only sound was the steps of black heels hitting the floor.

The Villagers upfront were baffled, confused, and bewildered at this intruder, those who could not see saw a long platinum hair and a bit of blue, and those with Hiccup and the gang in the very back could only see was a blue dress and black heels.

The moment the figure reached the stage, everyone was thinking the same thing: those being confusion and bewilderment.

The black heels belong to a young girl with long platinum hair and golden eyes. Her dress appeared to be designed off of a French or Victorian era maid (though they didn't know what a maid was). She wore a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses. She also has noticeably pink lips. In her hands appear to be an abnormally large book entitled "Le Grimoire", though she seemed to not strain from it weight at all.

Stoick was suprised to see a young girl at the stage, though she seemed to be looking for someone. "Excuse me, Miss?" The girl turned her head towards Stoick " You seem to be looking for someone, who are you looking for?" Said Stoick

"I am looking for Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Said the Girl with a soothing, yet invisible aggressive voice.

This instantly put Stoick on defense, He lost his wife and he would not lose his son, and so he asked this question... "Why are you looking for my son?" He Said with an voice of anger and protection.

"He has made a deal with My Master." Said the girl calmly

Everyone turned to Hiccup, the girl following their gaze, though she could not see Hiccups' face, as he was trying to make himself seem small.

"And what is this deal?" Asked Stoick mad at his son, but still protective and challenging the girl.

"The deal was that he and all of you and those he knows to watch another world almost similar to yours." Said the girl

This suprised everyone (except the girl and Hiccup) as Hiccup agreed to watch a world that was similars to theirs, and with those he knows as well.

As the room was filled with silence, only one person shouted out...

"I'M WITH HIM, WHOSE WITH ME!!" Shouted Tuffnut as he suddenly stood up and raised his right fist in the air.

And just like that a crowd of agreement washed over the room, except Snotlout, who said.

"Are we seriously going to ignore the fact this little brat just barged into here and claims to watch ano-" He didn't finish that sentence as an Abnormally Large book was thrown at his face bouncing off of Tuffnut's face and back into the holder's petite arm.

"I like her already." Said Astrid grinning at Snotlout being in pain.

"Me too" Said Ruffnut agreeing as Tuffnut kept saying "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!"

The girl then approached Hiccup getting a better view as what she saw instantly made her blush and making her a complete stuttering mesh. (Her Master told her things ABOUT Hiccup, but not what he looks like)

"S-s-so are you a-already to g-g-go?" Said the girl blushing

"Yes, but please can we know your name?" Asked Hiccup

"M-M-My name is Lavenza." Said The Girl still blushing and trying, and failing miserably, to not look at Hiccup's face.

"Oooh this will be so exciting, good thing I packed my notes." Said an excited Fishlegs with a notebook and pencil (something similar to what Hiccup had in the first movie).

"Alright, do I need to pack my undies?" Said Gobber the Belch making everyone groan in disgust. Gobber is a large, muscular, and bald Viking with a long, braided blonde mustache. He is missing his left arm, his right leg, and a tooth which is replaced by a tooth-shaped stone. His dragon is a Hotburple named Grump.

"No, you do not." Said Lavenza disgusted by Gobber. Good thing she didn't ask why.

As soon as she said that, a bright light covered everyone from Berk, to the Berserker Island, to Caldera Cay as they

will see a world they'll never see coming.

**Velvet Theater **

Hiccup stirs awake and feels two things attached to his arms, on his right arm is a sleeping Astrid, but on his left arm is a sleeping Lavenza both of which seem to lovingly enjoy it. When he awakes he could see a blue room with many blue seats and a Large Screen up front (Basically think of a Blue Movie Theater and the seats are large enough to fit anyone who sits in them.)

He then hears a cough and sees Gobber smiling at him "Have a nice nap, luver boy?" Teased the blacksmith

"Really Gobber, teasing?" Said Hiccup deadpanning his teacher/second-father figure.

"Hey, M'lady, Lavenza time to wake up." Said Hiccup as the two girls woke up.

"Where are we?" Asked Dagur the Deranged, he is a male with red hair and dark green eyes. He has a body that indicates he worked out during his time in prison. He wears a brown leather and metal tunic with a Skrill chest plate, as well as knee pads. He has two arm pads as well as similar ones on his boots. His Dragons are Sleuther, a Triple Stryke and a Gronckle named Shattermaster.

His Sister Heather was next to him, she has long black hair that frames her face with her bangs petted on her right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder, she is wearing a long-sleeve, light grey shirt with a black, short-sleeved hooded shirt over it, a brown mask is used to hide her identity, a brown leather vest, wristbands, dark gray pants and brown boots. She has three black belts, as well as a one that holds her horn. She has metallic-like shoulder guards, beavers, knee pads and skirt, from her dragon shedded scales, a Razorship named Windshear.

"I agree Butterfly, where are we?" Said Mala, she is the husband of Dagur the Deranged, she has very, short blonde hair with banged parted to the right. Her eyes are a pale green. She wears an outfit similar to The Defender of the Wings like the rest of the tribe(mainly females') with the exception of it being longer and having a Mandarin collar and gold lining on her tunic and shoulder guards. The end of the front of it have Eruptodon Symbols. She share Dagur's Dragon, Sleuther.

When Hiccup was about to answer he heard a familiar voice, one that belonged to a certain late Dragon Hunter Leader.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." Said Viggo, Viggo is a calm and collected Dragon Hunter who's knowledge that can equal power. He died protecting Hiccup with a Skrill by his side and multiple arrows in his back. He has short black hair, large brown eyes, thick full lips, and a French cut beard. He has a three scars on his neck, a burn mark on the left side of his face due to falling into a volcano (and somehow surviving that), it is severely scared and he cannot see with his left eye anymore. He wears a black tunic with red scales on his shoulders and around his waist. He also has spiked shoulder pads and a silver belt buckle with the Dragon Hunters' crest on it, and black wrist guards.

"Viggo? I thought you died at the cave, how are you alive?" Asked Hiccup suprised the Ex-Dragon Hunter

"I did die, guess someone brought me back." Said Viggo with a calm voice, he noticed that Hiccups' sword looked almost like his but didn't want to say anything.

"Alright, now that friends have met friends let us arrange the seating shall we?" Said Lavenza still blushing and holding onto Hiccups' left arm.

"The first row is as followed: Dagur, Mala, Heather, Fishlegs, Toothless, Me, Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Stoick, and Valka." Said Lavenza listing those in the front row.

The moment Stoick heard the word Valka, his heart stopped as he looked at Lavenza thinking she was playing a joke on him.

"I swear to you Mr. Haddock, I am not joking, look." Said Lavenza as Stoick looked to his right and saw...

A woman with Auburn hair kept in three separate braids behind her back and pale skin. She has a slim figure. She is wearing a yellow long sleeve tunic, with an orange belt, and brown pants that appeared to be layered. Over her tunic is a chest plate with a large fur collar and large round shoulder pads. She has Armbands and boots with spikes on the sides. She has a few layers of cloth around her waist, with her right leg exposed. Her dragon is the one Hiccup met as a baby, a Stormcutter named Cloudjumper.

Stoick took the helmet of his head and dropped it to the ground, the people behind Stoick(specifically Hiccup, Gobber, Lavenza, and Astrid) leaned to their left or right to look at the woman known as Valka.

"I know what you're going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stay away all these years and why didn't I come back to you, to our son?" Stoick slowly approaches Valka. "Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick, that anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting and to find another answer, but did any of you listen?" Stoick still slowly approaches Valka. "I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now, but-!" Valka obviously knows Stoick is approaching her so she backs herself into a wall. "Oh, stop being so stoic, Stoick! Go on! Shout! Scream! Say something!"

And Stoick did just that after seeing the wife he loved, still alive after 20 years, he wanted to tell her the one thing on his mind for 20 years, 20 years of feeling guilt and remorse for this woman, 20 years to say...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

And they both shared a kiss that was missing and found after 20 years.

After the two long lost lovers had their returning kiss, Lavenza continues with the list saying that the other Vikings may sit wherever they like, as long as they have room to see, luckily everyone got a seat and had a good view.

As everyone gotten to their seats, the lights dimmed down as the screen started to brighten to show...

**A camera zooming over an ocean as a Helicopter flies over it towards a bright city at night that overlooks the ocean.**

The moment the audience saw the Helicopter and City they asked many questions.

"Please, calm down I will answer any questions you have." Said Lavenza

"The thing you see is a Helicopter, or Chopper, it is a type of aerial vehicle that uses lift and thrust which are supplied by rotors. These rotors allow the Helicopter to take off and land vertically, to hover, and to fly forwards, backwards, and laterally." Said Lavenza

Some of the audience who didn't understand what those smart words are, but the words Lift off and Land, instantly allowed them to sorta figure out how it works.(remember that they TRAIN dragons)

**We see the Helicopter fly by a certain building with the words CASINO (Lavenza already told them what the definition of a Casino is) in Yellow LED lights, above those words was a LED cowgirl in Red, White, and Blue LED Lights holding a yellow LED sword and Scale in her hands while the words WIN in yellow LED weighed down the scale as the camera zooms in through the W and into a window.**

**Inside an alarm was going off, signifying that something had just happened and not the good kind.**

The moment the audience heard the faint alarm put them on edge and thinking something worse was about to happen, not know they are in for a surprise.

**(Phantom — Persona 5)**

**A hand slams down on a Blackjack table and red chips falls, the camera zooms up to see a man and a woman looking nervous as something just happened.**

**People in the Casino start to panic and flee the building. As the camera is placed in a up top looking a bit down, and then suddenly a cloak and boots just passed by the screen.**

**A woman with brown hair turns around as the figure jumps from one platform to another.**

**"Huh...?"**

**"There's something here!"**

**The camera focus on a man as the figure passes by again hidden from the crowd of people, and the audience is more curious than ever to see who this figure is.**

"Come on show us who this figure is!" Said Snotlout starting to become impatient

"Shhhhhh!" Shushed everyone, besides Snotlout, invested on the Screen.

**Three security guards appear to try and apprehend the figure looking around for where this figure may be hiding. The figure jumps off of a ledge above the security guards and the audience could see a bit of white on the Figures' face.**

**The figure makes a huge leap and lands on a chandelier and turns around revealing the figure to be a handsome and very attractive, 6'1" male figure with short, scraggly Auburn hair, emerald-green eyes, he is wearing an outfit that consists of a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winkle pickers and a pair of red gloves. On his face he wears a black and white, birdied domino mask. In his arm is a briefcase. The audience feels a strong air of confidence coming from him. And they also realize that figure looks exactly like...**

"HICCUP/ME?!?!?!?!?!" Said everyone, except Lavenza.

"What am I doing on the screen, and what am I wearing? Not that I'm interested or anything?" Asked Hiccup kinda interested by his outfit.

"Yeah! Why is Useless on the screen and not me?" Asked Snotlout, he had an abnormally large book thrown at his head again.

"You are a Thief, a thief is someone who steals another person's property, especially by stealth and without using force or violence." Said Lavenza. This suprised everyone, Hiccup stealing someone's property? "That is your Thief outfit, Hiccup, you wear it when you and your team are out doing your job."

"Wait? Team?" Asked Hiccup more curious than ever

**"Hey... Up there!" A man in a grey business suit pointed to were this version of Hiccup was at. **

**"He's here. Move in immediately." Said a security guard using a phone. (which Lavenza also explained what that was)**

**The guards start pushing through the crowd of people to try and reach Hiccup. As Hiccup looks down at them with a confident smirk as he turns and jumps off the chandelier and onto a platform.**

**(Life will Change - Persona 5)**

When everyone heard the music, they couldn't help but agree that it is catchy. They all started to either bop their heads or tap their foot on the floor.

"What is this song called, Lavenza?" Asked Hiccup

"I-I-It's called "Life will Change"." Answered Lavenza blushing at Hiccup talking to her.

"Interesting name for a song." Said Hiccup liking the title of it

**As Hiccup lands on the Platform, Hiccup hears a transmission from his teammates.**

**"Good, Now get running!" Said a boyish voice**

**"This is our only chance!" Said Dagur, but sounding more, well-mannered, friendly and charismatic.**

"I'm a Thief!?"

**"Stay Calm! You can get away now!" Said a Girl's voice**

**"We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end." Said Ruffnut**

"Wait, I'm a Thief!?"

**"...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...your...positions..."**

**"Hm...? What was that...?" Said the Girl's voice**

**"Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away!" Said the boyish voice**

**Hiccup then ran and jumped on a glass light blue and pink LED rim platform onto another circular chandelier platform as he heard his teammates.**

**"But I have to say, showing yourself above that crowd earlier was an excellent move." Said the boyish voice**

**"Nice work as always, Joker."**

"Joker?" Asked everyone, except Lavenza.

"That is your codename, thieves don't use their real names and instead use code names." Said Lavenza everyone understand that as they turned their attention to the screen again.

**"I bet Skull wouldn't pull it off that smoothly." Said Astrid**

"I'm a Thief as well!?"

**"This happens because you have no sense for aesthetics." Said Tuffnut with a voice full of no emotions.**

**"Nobody Asked you, Inari!" Said Snotlout**

"What does Inari mean?" Asked Snotlout "And I'm a Thief!?"

"Inari, in Japanese mythology, is primarily known as the protector of rice cultivation, Inari is represented by a Fox."Said Lavenza

"Sooooo, I'm calling him Fox?" Asked Snotlout not knowing that he is right.

"You will have to wait and see." Said Lavenza

**Joker then jumps on to another platform that goes down lower and that leads to another platform and jumps onto another platform.**

**"There he is!" Said an Agent**

**"Just run! Get out of there!" Said the Girl's voice**

Everyone was shouting for Hiccup to escape.

"Get out of there Hiccup!" Yelled both Astrid and Lavenza they suddenly looked at each other and blushed.

**As Joker was jumping across the arch platforms that lite up pink, he hears his teammates again.**

**"Ok, the enemy's focus is on him. Looks like the rest of us can slip away." Said the boyish voice**

**"Everyone remember where we're meeting up?" Said Heather with a shy, yet confident voice.**

**"No worries, I can guide you all." Said the Girl's voice **

**Joker then flips over the railing landing perfectly as two agents slid onto the scene.**

**"Stop right there!"**

**The two men bodies started to twitch and transform into beings with black bodies wearing the exact same clothes and mask, the mask looks melted and the color seems to be a metallic-blue-ish color and has two triangular yellow featureless eyes. A third one appears behind Joker. It appears their bodies have no physical skeleton, but they CAN stand up somewhat well.**

The reveal that the agents weren't actually human shocked and surprised them all(except Lavenza).

"What are those things!?!" Screamed all the Vikings and Dragons(in there natural language) in shock.

"That will all be explained soon." Said Lavenza hugging Hiccups arm unconsciously tighter.

Hiccup felt Lavenza tighten her grip so he softly petted Lavenza's head gently, this workerd and she loosened her grip around his arm.

**Joker turned towards the third thing as Girl's voice said only this...**

**"Take 'em down, Joker!"**

**And Joker grinned and did a corkscrew spin landing in between the things shoulder and forcefully pulled the mask of the things face and pushed the thing away from him**

**And as soon as he did that, the figures' entire body turned blacked with red eyes and red veins and started to bubble and ooze until it bleed out and transformed into...**

**A Sacraficial Pyrekeeper (basically a bull with a robotic bipedal dragon tail wearing English clothings).**

When the audience saw this they had just on thought on their minds, _'what the hell?' _

"Umm, did that thing just become a bull with metal legs and a dragon tail wearing strange clothings?" Asked Tuffnut, Gobber, Ruffnut, and Snotlout at the same time

"Yes, it is called a Sacraficial Pyrekeeper, though that isn't its real name." Said Lavenza

**Joker got prepared and took out a knife from his coat and got into battle stance. As his teammate with the Girl's voice said.**

**"Comparing power levels... no threat. Get 'em, Joker!" **

**Joker then torn off his mask. And with Eyes that could intimidate even Stoick or Drago Bludvist, Joker yelled out the words**

** "Persona!"**

The audience was confused as to why Hiccup tore off his mask and why he said that.

**Then the mask disappeared into blue fire, as a figure made of the same blue fire suddenly appeared it had a very tall top hat, a pair of long horns, it had featureless red eyes and a similar red mouthless grin, two pairs of wings that look like a cape almost, very pointy fingernails, on his feet the being wore two heeled shoes with sharp blade-like heels.**

The moment the audience saw the being they instantly thought the being was a threat, but then they saw that the being didn't instantly attack Hiccup and this was proven further by this.

**"Ravage them with Brave Blade!" Yelled Joker**

**The being then attacked the Sacraficial Pyrekeeper, then just as it appeared, the being disappeared and Jokers' masked reappeared across his face.**

**The Sacraficial Pyrekeeper then attacked saying in a robotic tone.**

**"This won't hurt...me. Agidyne!"**

**A pillar of fire appeared underneath Joker, but he tanked the hit, he heard the Girl's voice saying.**

**"Everyone else, head to positions! Use Route B!"**

**Joker then summoned the being again and used a different attack.**

**"Persona! Ravage them again with Eigaon!"**

**A dark aura of Red and Black appeared underneath the Being and bursted upwards and destroyed the Sacraficial Pyrekeeper.**

**He then heard the Girl's voice again saying "Ok, pull out everyone before their backup gets here."**

**The boyish voice notices that Joker has defeated the Sacraficial Pyrekeeper with ease.**

**"Good. You defeated them with ease!" Said the boyish voice**

_'I wonder who that voice belongs too.' _Thought Hiccup

**One of Jokers' teammates notices something and warns Joker.**

**"More of them!? Be careful!" Said Heather with caution**

"Yes, please be careful Hiccup." Said Heather, she didn't have any romantic feelings for Hiccup, but he would use that to tease Astrid.

"Heather, stop teasing me." Said Astrid.

"Yes, please stop, Mrs. Heather." Said Lavenza also annoyed that someone is teasing her soon-to-be boyfriends' girlfriend.

Heather notices that Lavenza also seemed protective of Hiccup, so she stopped...for now.

**Then out of nowhere 3 more of those things appeared and one had a stun baton and tried to strike Joker, but Joker was quick and backflip away from harm, and jumped onto a higher platform until reaching the next floor.**

**"Joker, behind you! Go through that door!" Said the Girl's voice **

**Joker than ran to the opened door that led upstairs into a secrete room. He heard the Girl's voice again.**

**"You should be able to get out that way! Hurry!" Said the Girl's voice.**

**"Dude, can he even hear us!?" Asked Skull impatient **

**"Yes, Skull, I CAN hear you." Said Joker a little irritated by Skull**

**"Don't worry, I'm picking up everyone's voices. Just go, Joker!" Said the Girl's voice**

**Joker than ran down this room, taking a left turn towards a door. He then went downstairs, he heard Skull's voice.**

**"Tch! We got away from a bunch of those guys in black, but there's still loads more of 'em..." Said Skull.**

"So that must mean this place was heavily guarded by those things." Said Fishlegs with suspicion

"Apparently So." Said Valka with the same suspicion as Fishlegs

**Joker then took a right and opened a door that leads to a turn away, suddenly an Agent appeared but the glass was a one-way viewing glass.**

**"Where'd they go!? Damn it!" Said the 'Agent' as he talked into 'his' earpiece "I can't confirm the intruder's location."**

**The agent then took a right not knowing if he had checked the buildings design that to the left was his target. Joker then appeared to be hiding behind a collum. He then went ahead and turned another right only to almost not realize there is another 'Agent' blocking the way out.**

**"Up ahead! Stop!" Said the Girl's voice**

**Joker then expressed a look of shock, but didn't express the emotion since he knew that would get him caught instantly.**

**"This is bad! Hide, Joker!" Said the Girl's voice.**

**Joker then hide behind one of the crates on the left and disappeared behind it.**

**"You'll never get away if you just keep fighting. Hide in the shadows, and sneak past when you see an opening!" Said the Girl's voice **

**"Thanks, Oracle." Whispered Joker thanking his thief of support.**

"So her codename is Oracle?" Said Stoick intrigued by that Codename

"Sometimes, it usually Oracle or Navi." Said Lavenza, everyone agreed while Navi was a good name, Oracle sounded wiser.

"Hey, Lavenza how did I do that?" Asked Hiccup insterested on how he disappeared.

"Y-y-you and your team have a shared ability to disappear when y-y-you crouch near a corner and become invisible."Said Lavenza blushing and stuttering when Hiccup talked to her.

"Thank you, Lavenza." Thanked Hiccup oblivious to Lavenza cute stuttering and blushing

_'Someday you'll be mine, my Trickster.' _Thought Lavenza.

**Joker then dashed to a crate to the right and then again to another on the left. Until he was in range of the 'Agent'. **

**"...Hey, are you sure he came in this way?"**

**The 'Agent' hears a response.**

**"Understood, I will continue the search!"**

**After the 'Agent' said that he turns around and runs back to the door Joker just enter through. **

**"Now's your chance! Run for the stairs!" Said Oracle **

**Joker comes out of his hiding place and runs for the stairs going up, he waits behinds a corner and another set of stairs and runs past a window with a bunch of 'people' watching monitors, he hears one of them say...**

**(Escape - Persona 5)**

**"He's not alone! Find them and kill them all!"**

The moment the audience heard the word kill, they instantly got protective (except Snotlout and Viggo)

"You won't kill my son, you son of a bi-!" Stoick was being watched by all the Vikings of Berk, he coughed and said "Sorry, got riled up." Said Stoick embarrassed

**A couple of 'Agents' we're running downstairs from an upper floor while Joker was ahead and running up the stairs, one 'Agent' notice something and informs the others and start to chase after Joker.**

**Joker runs up more stairs with the 'Agents' following behind him. Joker reaches another floor level and enters a hallway, goes out an exit door into the Casino's indoor balcony, with no way of escape and too many guards on the main floor.**

**"Something wrong?" Asked Oracle**

**"The exit should be up ahead." Said Oracle as the camera zooms up towards a large stained glass window. "Nnh...! That's just how it is."**

**"After that commotion, the bottom floor's completely closed off." Said Oracle.**

**"Hey, can you make it!?" Asked Oracle.**

"Make it? Make it where?! There's no exit." Questioned everyone

"So Useless is going to get caught? Ha!" Laughed Snotlout

"Do NOT call him Useless, Baka!" Said Lavenza as she threw "Le Grimoire" at Snotlout's face again.

"What does Baka mean?" Asked Astrid curious about that word.

"Baka means "fool" or "idiot" or "foolish" in Japanese." Said Lavenza explaining to Astrid, since while she may not like Her dating Hiccup, doesn't mean she can't share him with her.

Astrid understood and decided to call Hiccup that whenever he makes a foolish decision.

**Joker smiled when Oracle said that.**

**"Over there!" Said one of the 'Agents'**

**Joker turned his head towards the voice**

**"There's nowhere left to run!" Said the 'Agents' as they pointed their guns at Joker.**

"Hey Mrs. Lavenza, what are those they have in their hands?" Asked Viggo curious about the small firearm

"Those are guns, specifically Pistols, it is a small firearm designed to be held in one hand, sometimes two." Replied Lavenza

Viggo understood that, he also guessed that those things are used for range since those 'Agents' are at a distance.

**Joker just smirked and jumped onto the railings of the Balcony and ran across it. He then Jumped onto the other side of the railings and landed across from the 'Agents'. Joker then said this to them...**

**"See ya!" with a voice of confidence **

**Joker then did a corkscrew spin out of the stained window breaking a part of it off. As screams could be heard from below.**

**"What a show off." Said Oracle**

**"You're so reckless. You know that?" Said Oracle, Joker was internally smiling at Oracle's words.**

**Joker then landed and rolls to the ground to lessen the damage, which worked, without a scratch on his body.**

"He did it he escaped!" Cheered the Vikings and Dragons(in their natural tounge)

"It's not over yet." Lavenza said simply hugging Hiccup's arm tightly in fear.

"Huh?" Said the Vikings confused as they watched the screen again.

**And as soon as Joker landed, a bright light appears, then more appear and brighten Joker, slightly blinding him as he raise his right arm to his face to see.**

**"Enemies, here!? These readings... it can't be!" Said Oracle confused and suprised **

**"What's wrong!?" Asked Skull during Oracles' talk**

**"What happened!?" Asked Skull also during Oracles' talk**

**The camera turns around to see Joker surrounded by an entire Police Force.**

**"An Ambush!?" Said Heather in shock and surprise **

**"Joker, can you handle this!?" Asked The boyish voice**

**"Joker!" Said Tuffnut worried**

**One of the officers said "****Capture him!"**

**(Escape ~ Arrest — Persona 5)**

**Joker then ran away to his right with spotlights following him as the Police ran into apprehend Joker**

"Run Hiccup!" "Get out of there son!" "GIVE BIRTH!" Yelled Astrid and Lavenza, Stoick and Valka, and Tuffnut in that order.

Everyone ignored what Tuffnut said, but they mentally chuckled when they heard him say that, some actually chuckling.

**Joker then jumps and grabs onto a fire escape avoiding the police and officers, as Joker looked down for a moment, he suddenly saw Police Officers atop the fire escape blocking Joker's exit.**

The audience thought he was clear at first but when that saw that officers were at the top that joy turned to worry.

**One of the Officers then hit Joker in the face with the end of his assault rifle, knocking Joker off the ladder and into the sea of officers.**

**"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Screamed Joker as he fell.**

The audience and Lavenza screamed when they say Hiccup/Joker fall into the sea of officers

"HICCUP!!!!!" Screamed Astrid, Lavenza, Stoick, Valka, and Toothless(though it sounded like a worried roar)

**Officers surrounded The Thief as they moved out of the way for someone else to arrive, while some pinned Joker down with his arm behind his back.**

**"Didn't except to find some kid." Said a man, but the audience could only see his shoes and pants.**

**"You have your teammate to thank for this."**

**As the man kneeled down towards Hiccup.**

When the man said this they, except Lavenza, asked one question "what?"

But the biggest surprise was the next thing that shocked them the most.

**"You were sold out."**

There was a long silent pause, then...

"SOMEONE ON THE TEAM IS A TRAITOR!?!?!?!" Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Dagur, Heather, Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted at the same time.

**Joker struggled to get free, only to fail. And one of the Officers grabbed a pair of Handcuffs.**

**"Suspect confirmed! Cuff him!"**

**And just like that Hiccup, Leader of his Thieves, was captured.**

"I was only kidding when I said Useless would get captured!" Said Snotlout in shock

The room was filled with sounds of shock and suprise only to be silenced by Lavenza.

"SILENCE!!!" Yelled Lavenza at the top of her lungs, everyone was quiet

"It is not over yet."Said Lavenza

"How can it not be over? Hiccup was just captured." Yelled Stoick angered

"Just watch, you'll see." Said Lavenza as she hugged Hiccups' arm a little bit tighter.

"Umm, Hey Lavenza, can you please loosen your grip on my arm, please." Said Hiccup politely

"Huh?" Said Lavenza confuses until she looked and blushed and let go of her Loves' arm "S-s-sorry." Said Lavenza embarrassed

**A flash appears as Hiccup is getting his Mugshot, first front then sideways, and he held a since that said his Prisoner number being "P508954TS" as the camera zooms in close to his face after every flash as he is wearing a red-buttoned black blazer with a Schools Emblem on the pocket. A white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar and red plaid trouser, underneath that is black suspenders.**

"So is that my-?" Asked Hiccup

"That is your school uniform, you go to Shujin Academy, A school is an institution for educating children." Lavenza said answering Hiccups' question before he asked it.

"Oh, uuh, thank you, Lavenza." Said Hiccup making Lavenza blush

"Y-y-you're welcome." Said Lavenza blushing and stuttering at Hiccup's words.

**(Interrogation Room - Persona 5)**

The moment the audience heard the music they felt tension in the air as this is a big deal.

**The screen shifts to a drug filled with something, possibly used(Lavenza told them what it is), on the floor. The scene then changes to Hiccup tied to a chair, a man walks up to Hiccup as the screen changes for the audience to see that Hiccup is badly injured.**

**"Guess the drug was too strong..." Said the man**

**"Wake him up." Ordered the man**

**A loud splash of water hits the unconscious Thief in the face as he awakes to see he is in a room, with a single camera in the upper corner, a single metal door, and in front of him 3 men in business suits. **

**"No dozing off." Said of of the men**

**Hiccup looks around and we see that his head has bruises on his both cheek, lower lip, and nose. Hiccup struggles to free himself.**

**"You still don't get it, do you?" Said one of the men**

**"Give it up!"**

**Then suddenly out of nowhere the man painfully kicks Hiccup off of his chair and onto the floor.**

The audience felt that pain this Hiccup had just been dealt with and feel extreme pity for him than ever before.

**"Nngh...*cough*" **

**His lower left leg is revealed to be a prosthetic like their Hiccup, but looks more like a human foot while still being a bit mechanical looking.**

**"Come on, cooperate. Or what, you want another shot?" Asked the man with smugness in his voice as he placed his foot on Hiccups' head pushing down on it adding more pressure. Hiccup looks up with his left eye and tries to get the mans foot off of him.**

**Hiccup then notices something, which the man instantly sees and looks where Hiccup is looking.**

**"Huh? What about the camera?" Asked the man "Are you thinking it can be used as video evidence?" Taunted the man**

**"..." Hiccup stayed silent**

**"Didn't you hear my question? Answer!" Said the man as slammed Hiccup head to the floor and kicked Hiccup again.**

"Leave my son alone!" Shouted Valka.

Everyone agreed that the officer was being to harsh to Hiccup.

"Just like My Master said, the world is filled with distortion." Said Lavenza to herself, only Hiccup heard

_'Distortion? What could that mean?' _Thought Hiccup.

**"*cough* Nngh...! *wheeze*" coughed Hiccup in pain.**

**Another man handed the man who hurt Hiccup a clipboard with a list of felonies. And the man listed off everything Hiccup and his team did.**

**"Obstruction of Justice, Blackmail, Defamation, Possession of weapons..."**

The audience to say the least were not happy that the man, if they could call him that, was listing off everything Hiccup and his team did.

**"Manslaughter too, yeah? Talk about the works."**

"Manslaughter?" Asked the Vikings

"It means he killed someone." said Lavenza shocking everyone

Hiccup would be the least likely person to intentionally kill someone. Well, unless it was for the dragons, then he would have an intention to kill someone.

**"To think that all those crimes were led by a punk like this..." insulted the man**

**"And you seemed to be enjoying every second of it...Huh?" Asked the man**

**Hiccup looks up a bit in confusion. Then the audience could hear his thoughts.**

"Do not worry, we will only be hearing what this version of Hiccup thinks." Said Lavenza almost saying "My Love" instead of Hiccup.

**_'I was... enjoying it...?" _Asked Hiccup to himself in confusion.**

This got the audience to think was this Hiccup enjoying killing people, he seemed happy and full of confidence, but they needed more information.

**_'Everything's hazy... _****_I can't remember...'_**

**The man then says **

**"... You should know your place." **

**He then signals to the man to his left to uncuff Hiccup, the step men in the room lift and flip him on his back to face the man who has the clipboard. Hiccup tries to soothe his wrist which were in pain.**

**"Sign here." demanded the man. Hiccup looks at the clipboard. "It's a confession under your name."**

**"...I understand." Said Hiccup as he took the clipboard and the man gave him a pen to write his name.**

The moment Hiccup said that the audience breathed a sigh of relief, including Lavenza.

"You has me scared, Baka." Said Astrid using the word Lavenza taught her.

"No problem, Milady." said Hiccup

Lavenza just gave off a cute pout, she will have to try harder to get her Loves' attention.

**But before Hiccup could grab the pen the man lean in and said...**

**"Don't expect to walk out of here in one piece." He said Intimidatingly "We're going to make you understand..."**

"Wait, What does he mean by that?" asked Astrid worries for her Babe's safety

"Yes, What does that mean?" said Stoick

"I can't tell you, but he will explain shortly." said Lavenza "Hiccup, can I please hug you, I don't want to be yelled at when this next scene happens." Said Lavenza whispering to Hiccup scared.

"Yeah, sure." Said Hiccup as Lavenza gave him a scared hug while Hiccup gave a gentle, kind hug.

**"One must take full responsibility for their actions..." and after he said that he stomped HARD onto Hiccups' right leg causing him to gasp in pain.**

The audience was in outburst at what had happen, Hiccup complied, somewhat against his will, and was repaid by having his leg painfully injured.

Lavenza just hugged her Love tighter so that she wouldn't have to deal with all the yelling and agression, Hiccup however just kept giving Lavenza a gentle hug on her back and telling her "Everything is going to be okay."

This worked and Lavenza calmed down after the crowd of angry rants was over, she thanked Hiccup by kissing his left cheek all while blushing. Hiccup noticed, but decided to think that was a 'thank you' kiss and not a 'I love you' kiss, completely missing that it WAS a 'I love you' kiss.

**The man lifted his leg and left for Hiccup to sign his name...**

**Hiccup H. Haddock.**

**_'Alright, I'm finished' _thought Hiccup as he gave the clipboard back to the man. As the screen blackens for a bit then reveals a woman walking towards Hiccup cell, which was guarded by a Police detective and a guard. She is a tall woman with long ashen blonde hair asymmetrically parted on her right side and mauve red-brown eyes, she is wearing a black business suit with a black turtle neck. Her blazer's cuffs and lowers part have clamshell-like designs. Accessory-wise, she wears a necklace of a section sign(two S's crossing each other) , earrings and a few dark hair clips can be seen above her right ear. She has violet fingernails and wears black or dark grey high heels. She has a black bag slung over her shoulder. Her name is Sae Niijima, legal guardian and older sister of Ruffnut Niijima.**

When the audience saw Sae, All the Vikings and Dragons were immediately intimidated, even Stoick and his brother Spitelout were intimidated.

"Who's That?" Asked Ruffnut

"That is Sae Niijima, the legal guardian and older sister of this version of you, Ruffnut Niijima." Said Lavenza surprising everyone, except Ruff Tuff.

"Meh." was all Ruffnut said. "Kinda figures it out a bit, I mean she does look a bit like me."

Everyone decided not to question her and turned towards the screen.

**A Police Detective took notice of her turned to her and said...**

**"Excuse me, but this area's off-." He didn't finish his sentence when Niijima interrupted him.**

**"I'm Niijima from the Public Prosecutors Office." Said Sae**

**"The Prosecutors Office? What business do you have here?" questioned the Police detective **

"Hey! Don't question my sister like that!" said Ruffnut

"You said it sister!" said Tuffnut

**"Just let me through; it's urgent. There's something I need to confirm with the suspect." Said Sae Niijima **

**"Niijima-San, I believe this case is no longer in your jurisdiction." Said the Police Detective **

"What does San, mean Lavenza?" asked Gobber

"San all means Mr, Mrs, Miss, and Ms. (she spelled it out) in Japanese, The Police Detective is saying Miss Niijima." said Lavenza

"Huh, So I would be, Haddock-san?" Asked Hiccup

"Yes, and I would be Lavenza-san, though it depends if you are married or not." Said Lavenza blushing about the marriage part.

**"Besides..." Said The Police Detective unfortunately he never finished as a Older Detective interrupted Dad's and the Detective's conversation.**

**"Are you Prosecutor Sae Niijima?" Asked the Older Detective "There's a call from your director." said the Older Detective "Hurry and get it over with. And to be frank, you're being a inconvenience." said the irritated Old Detective **

**Her phone rings (Lavenza just told them what a phone is and said that those will be important) as she answers the call from the SIU Director.**

**"*sigh* I thought I ordered you to stand by." Said the SIU Director.**

**Sae Niijima responded by saying**

**"I'm responsible for this case, yet I'm not even being allowed an interrogation!?" Asked Sae in disbelief **

**"I'm calling because I knew you'd bring it up." Said the SIU Director**

"I'm not convinced." Said Ruffnut deadpanning

**"I will not be convinced unless I confirm it'd for myself." Said Sae with dedication **

"Woah, you thought the same thing, do it again!" Said Tuffnut

"In your dreams." Said Ruffnut as the both then started to headbutt each other.

**"This is MY case." Said Sae demanding that she have this case.**

**"*sigh* Good luck to you then." Said the SIU Director giving Sae the chance to talk to Hiccup. "I won't be expecting much though..." the call ended.**

**Sae puts her phone away and turns to the Older Detective **

**"Ah, Prosecutor. I forgot to mention something important. He said. "Your time will be cut short. We can't permit you to talk with him for long."**

**Sae turns her head and sighs...**

**"It's for your own sake."**

"I do not like how they are treating my son as a dangerous threat." Said Valka

"I agree Haddock-San, I don't like them either." Said Lavenza with Astrid Agreeing, Valka saw something in those two, maybe his son will have two family trees and multiple kids to give her grandchildren.

**"His methods are unknown. After all, we don't even know if it's safe to simply meet and speak with him."**

**"... I understand." Said Sae**

**Sae turns around and enters the cell of the Notorious Thief, Hiccup Haddock.**

**The scene changes to Hiccup with his elbows crossed on the table as Sae sits across from him.**

**"... I didn't expect it'd be you." Said Sae as she knew Hiccup**

"Wait, Sae knows me/you!?" Asked everyone except Lavenza in shock

"Yes, now please do not interrupt." Said Lavenza

**"You'll be answering my questions this time." Said Sae**

**Sae takes notice of the drug**

**"Those bastards..." Said Sae**

**Sae tried to make sure Hiccup is alive and well after what he's been through.**

**"Can you hear me? It seems you've been through a lot." Said Sae**

**"Almost anything can happen in here... and I can't stop them."**

**"That's why I need you to answer me honestly. I don't have much time either." Said Sae**

**The camera turns to Sae's side of the table. As she ask some questions **

**(Reminiscence — Persona 5)**

**"What was your objective?" **

**"Why did you cause such a major incident?"**

**She turns her head towards Hiccup**

**"I didn't think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn't assemble a case for prosecution." Said Sae "It's because I couldn't figure out the method behind it."**

**"Why do you want to know...?" Asked Hiccup**

**"This isn't an issue of whether or not it can be used in court." Said Sae "I need to know. This is my case, after all." She said**

**She notice that Hiccup isn't talking**

**"It seems you're coherent." She said**

**The camera shift in front of Hiccup's face as Sae ask more questions.**

**"When and where did you find out about that world?" Asked Sae**

_'Why did she say THAT world?'_ Thought Everyone, except Lavenza

**"How is it even possible to steal another's heart?"**

_'Stealing another's heart?' _The audience was getting more and more curious about what is happening.

**"Now, tell me your account of everything." Said Sae "...Start from the very beginning."**

**Hiccup places a hand on his head trying to remember everything that has lead up to this point.**

**(The Poem of Everyone's Soul - Persona 5)**

**Then a beautiful blue butterflies appears, Sae seems to not take notice of this. As the world around Hiccup darkens.**

"What's with the blue butterfly guys?" No response "Guys?" He sees that everyone except him and Lavenza are frozen in time

"Lavenza do you know what is happening?" Asked Hiccup

"Yes, but this is the only time this will happen." Said Lavenza

**_"...You are held captive." Said a voice almost similar to Lavenza, but more angrier _**

**_"A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance." Said A voice almost similar to Lavenza, but more calmer_**

**_"This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of wining are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you...I beg you. Please overcome this game...and save the world...The key to victory lies within your memories of your bonds—the truth that you and your friends grasped." Said Lavenza's Voice "It all began that day...when the game was started half a year ago...For the sake of your world's future...as well as your own...you must remember..." Said Lavenza's voice_**

**After Lavenza's voice said that the world returned to the cell Hiccup was in.**

The same happened to the audience in the Velvet Theater, and time started once again.

The lights in the Theater brightens as the screen turns off.

The Villagers, whose eyes had adjusted to the darkness all groaned in pain from the light and slowly arise from their seats to stretch their backs or just sit in their seats to talk to their friends, Hiccup was the only one in thought.

_'What did Lavenza mean when she said that I have to save the world, who's game are we playing mine or Lavenza's Master, is it even Lavenza's Master playing, what did that calm mysterious voice mean when she said I am a prisoner of fate?' _Thought Hiccup

"H-Hiccup? Are you okay? Asked Astrid concerned for Hiccup, same with Lavenza.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine just deep in thought is all."Said Hiccup

"Alright, Vikings and Dragons, we will be taking a break for a moment and then coming back to continue watching the world My Master has picked, I will also show you to your rooms, as this world will be long and many of you might need to rest after sitting for a long time." Said Lavenza

All the Vikings and Dragons agreed as they followed Lavenza through the Velvet Theater...

——————————————————————————

**So how did you guys think it was? Good, Bad, Funny leave your comments down below and have a fantastical day to you all.**

**-CMBASHER07, signing out...**


	2. Shibuya

Chapter 2, Welcome to Shibuya, Inmate.

**Hello again, my fellow readers this is the second chapter for Httyd watches Persona 5! With a Twist! Now please remember...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR PERSONA THESE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES**

**Author note: on February 11th, I will not be able to write as I will be celebrating my birthday with my family.**

**And now let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Theater**

The Velvet Theater a place that exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter. A place for those to watch another world, within the concession stands we see Hiccup, Lavenza, and Astrid talking and asking each other questions.

"So if you were stranded on an island, without your dragons, what would be three things you bring?" Asked Lavenza

"Well I would bring you and the gang, except Snotlout and the Twins, Food, and Water." Said Hiccup

"I would bring Hiccup and you, My Axe, and Water." Said Astrid

"What about you Lavenza? What would you bring?" Asked Hiccup making Lavenza blush again, but keeping it controlled, this time.

"Hmm? I would bring my book, Hiccup, and the entrance to the Velvet Room." Said Lavenza accidentally saying Velvet Room out loud.

"Why Hiccup? And what's the Velvet Room?" Asked Astrid curious about those two choices.

"B-b-because he is the closest person I know who can calm me down. And The Screen will show it self eventually." Said Lavenza blushing around Hiccups' name and her mistake.

Astrid already knew that Lavenza had fallen in love with Hiccup since she kinda did the same things Lavenza was doing, she didn't mind sharing Hiccup with her actually, but sometimes he can be so dense for someone so smart.

As the three were talking, Valka and Stoick took the time to chat as well, since they haven't met each other for 20 years.

"Where have you been Valka? I thought you had died when the dragons took you." Said Stoick

"Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me, he took me to his nest which belongs to the King of Dragons, The Bewilderbeast, which I raised when the Maidens of the Wing found and egg of one." Said Valka not knowing that Hiccup was the one who gave the Maidens of the Wing the Bewilderbeast egg, which Valka took under her care.

"But enough about us, let's talk about Hiccup and his two girlfriends." Said Valka, Stoick was confused about the two girlfriends part, Hiccup has feelings for Astrid who is this other girl that likes his son, he was about to ask his wife, that is until Valka pointed towards Hiccup, Astrid, and Lavenza, the latter of the two femmes blushed lovingly at Hiccup.

"I say we give them our blessings." Said Valka excited and not wanting to break this little girls' heart.

"Not yet, my love, we wait until Hiccups' shows romantic emotions to Lavenza." Said Stoick agreeing with Valka and also not wanting to break Lavenza's heart.

"Stoick, it took you 5 months to ask me out and 10 years to even notice and all of learn my emotions, and that was before we had Hiccup." Said Valka

"Touché" Said Stoick (Lavenza also taught the people of Berk and the Archipelago a lot of modern day things)

"Alright, fine I will wait until Hiccup start to show romantic feelings to Lavenza, just for you." Said Valka. "Doesn't mean I won't tease them though."

"Alright Guests, let's return to our Seats, My Master has labeled them from where you sit at." Said Lavenza as everyone returned to the screen room and went to their seats.

As everyone took a seat the lights dimmed down as the screen brightens to show...

**Hiccup, who is wearing fake glasses with no bruises, sitting on a train waking up from a nap.**

"Huh?" "What happened?" "Why does he look like nothing happened to him?" These were the questions that were asked

"This is a flashback of how this all started, How Hiccup became a thief and how his team was formed." said Lavenza, thankfully everyone understood.

**A flash of bright light hits Hiccups ' face as it it seems Hiccup Train just left a tunnel. He sees three men, 2 standing and 1 in a grey business suit sitting, and 2 females, also sitting, in front of him.**

**Hiccup is holding a backpack in his hands as people of the train are waiting to go to their jobs or are on their phones looking at either text messages or playing games.**

**He looks to his right and reads Japanese words, although the audience couldn't read them Lavenza told them what they mean.**

**Hiccup then lowers his head as a series of flashes happens as he remembers all that has happened that lead up to this moment.**

**The audience could see a car's headlight, a Muscular man grabbing a woman's arm forcefully, the woman crying for help**

**"Please! Help!" She cried**

**The screen shifts to a hand balling up into a fist then walking forwards, the hand was then placed on the Large man's shoulder as the man shoved the hand off and turns around, apparently drunk, as the man tripped himself causing him to hit his head on the pavement, the screen shifts to Hiccup and the woman looking in worry as the man who tried to rape the woman groans in pain, Hiccup then looks at his hands thinking he may have physical hurt him, as the man gets up, grabs his right eye, only allowing his Acidic-Green eye to be only shown with an angry expression.**

**"Damn brat... I'll sue!" Said the man's voice which sounded familiar to Stoick and Valka.**

_'I can't be, but that voice, it has to be...' _thought Stoick and Valka at the same time

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'Drago Bludvist.'_

**The scene then flashes to Hiccup being taken away by the Police as he look in shock as everything happened to fast for him to understand.**

**The screen the shifts to Hiccup on the train still in thought as to why, why did he save a woman he didn't know.**

**Hiccup overhears a couple of girls gossiping **

**"What? Are you for real? A mental shutdown?"**

"Mental Shutdown?" Asked everyone confused

"A mental shutdown is a nervous or mental breakdown is a term to describe a period of intense mental distress. During this period, you're unable to function in your everyday life." Said Lavenza scaring everyone, not being able to move, that is terrifying.

**Hiccup turns his head towards the sound of the two girls.**

**"It's the truth!" Said the Girl's friend **

**"To a person though? That's gotta be a joke." Said the Girl in disbelief "You really love all that occult stuff, don't you?" ( Lavenza also told them what Occult means)**

**The train passes by a street with railroad signs as the gates had already lowered. The scene shifts to Shibuya central street as Hiccup crossover under a bridge looking at his phone trying to find the place he will stay for a year.**

**Hiccup looks up to see the crowded Shibuya Central Street as he sees all the people just chatting or walking home or to the store or their everyday jobs.**

**Hiccup then hears a familiar ping to him on his phone as he sees a consistent app. Its color is red and black and looks like a red eye with a black star for a pupil, outside the eye it looks like broken glass and it**** looks like it is staring at Hiccup, tempting him to open the app.**

**_'This app again? I swear my phone is broken.' _Thought Hiccup to himself. Ever since he left his hometown, this app has been consistently been popping up, even when he deletes it.**

**Hiccup tries to drag the App to the trash can, like he usually does when the app appears, but it didn't listen and stayed on the screen of his phone, Hiccup kept tapping the app when all of time crawls to a sudden stop. When he looks up he sees everyone in the crowded street frozen in time, even the birds were frozen mid flight!**

The audience noticed that time was frozen and were confused on how this happened, but after eliminating a couple of options they were left with one that made to most sense...

_'Did the App froze time?'_ They all thought, except Lavenza.

**The camera spins around Hiccup as he has a look of confusion, showing that EVERYONE was frozen in time, except for him. Then he notices something abnormal...**

**Blue Fire.**

**The Blue Fire was shifting, dancing, and reforming itself as it took a form of a figure with a tall top hat, long sharp claws, a pair of wings, the figure's face had 2 featureless, yet sharp red eyes and a similar sharp mouthless grin. As it looked at Hiccup's eyes a sudden scene changed happens showing Hiccup, but with a menacing confident grin, his hair was flying around wildly, and his eyes, his eyes were different, instead of being emerald-green, they were a yellow demonic color that gave even the biggest of Dragons to shake in fear and terror.**

When the audience saw Hiccup with those demonic yellow eyes, they were instantly scared, even the Flightmare in the room was whimpering in the corner.(and those things make you stiff with fear!)

**The screen gave a white flash as time resumed and everyone resumed to do their things unaware of what just happened.**

There was silence in the room for 15 minutes...

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" "What was that!?" "Why did that figure look like that thing in the beginning!?" These questions were instantly asked in fear.

"Everyone please remain calm, the answer will show itself eventually." Said Lavenza wincing at the loud sounds and hugging Hiccup's arm more, Hiccup just rubbed her head gently as she soothed her grip on him.

**Hiccup looked to his left and right to see if anyone noticed that, unfortunately they didn't. Then he looked at his phone, specifically the App.**

**_'I am SO getting my phone checked out tomorrow.'_ Thought Hiccup as he dragged the App into the trash bin, this time it worked.**

**The screen blackens as the scene shift to Hiccup getting on a train with a red line underneath the windows and arriving at Yogen-Jaya, Hiccup then hears chatters on his way out.**

**"No one has been taking responsibility. It's a waste of time to dwell on it."**

**Hiccup then walked upstairs to one of Shibuya's Backstreets, known as Yogen-Jaya. (think of Sangen-Jaya, Setagaya in Tokyo.) The place is kinda tight, but not too tight for at least 3 or 4 people wide, the place was littered with Bicycles, Scooters, and Stores. Hiccup then talked to himself.**

**_'Starting today, Gobber Sakura will be taking care of me.'_**

"I'm in this?" Asked Gobber "And what did Hiccup mean when he thought 'I will be taking care of him'?"

"Yes, You are in this." Said Lavenza "And the Court has decided to send Hiccup to your residents as someone you know is a family friend of Hiccup's family."

**_'His House should be in the backstreets of this residential area...' _thought Hiccup as he puts his phone in his pocket and tries to ask for directions to Sakura-san's house.**

**Hiccup starts to try and get familiar with his surroundings as he notices a Second-hand shop, what appears to be a residential hospital, a cinema, some shops, a laundry shack-like place, and some vending machines, and a bathhouse.**

The audience also takes notes of the area as they will become more and more familiar with the area.

**Hiccup then asks an unfriendly officer for directions.**

**"Yes?" Asked the Unfriendly Officer**

**"I want directions this address." Asked Hiccup politely, yet emotionless.**

**"Hm? You want to get to the residence at that address...?" Asked the Unfriendly Officer**

**"Yes." Said Hiccup**

**"It's in an alley a bit further back. Take a right after that apartment with the stairs." Said the Unfriendly Officer, Hey even though was was unfriendly, doesn't mean he isn't kind.**

**"Thank you." Said Hiccup **

**Hiccup followed the directions of the Officer, but before he was about to take a right he heard a Dog-loving girl and Gentle-looking mother speak.**

**"Was there another, um, a-ack-si-dent? I see a policeman over there." said the Dog-loving Girl**

**"Oh, he's just watching to make sure everyone's safe." Said the Gentle-looking mother. "It'd be scary if something like that happened again, though. Let's hurry home." She said as she took her Daughter and their dog home.**

**Hiccup then took a right into an alleyway and found a house with a cobblestone fence and a metal gate on his left is an address for this house.**

**_'The nameplate here says "Sakura." It looks like this might be Gobber Sakura's house...' _thought Hiccup to himself **

**Hiccup pushed the doorbell to the house so Sakura-san could let him enter, but no one came out the front door to answer.**

**_'Huh...Even after ringing the doorbell, it doesn't look like anyone will answer the door.' _Thought Hiccup to himself _'Maybe he's gone out...'_**

**Hiccup then heard the voice of a Parcel Deliveryman**

**"Looks like no one's home..." Hiccup turned his head to the Deliveryman **

**"Do you know where he is right now?" Asked Hiccup **

**"Oh, yeah... Sakura-san's usually at his cafe around this time." Said the Deliveryman as he looked at the clock on his phone. "Well, Leblanc's in the back alley so I should make my other deliveries first...Mmm, next I need to take this package to..." the Deliveryman began to mumble to himself**

"Leblanc? Me owning a... what's a cafe?" Asked Gobber curious about him owning something NOT similar to a Blacksmith.

"A cafe is a small restaurant that sells light meals and drinks." Said Lavenza

"Huh, So I run a restaurant." Said Gobber interested

**Hiccup took a left out of the alleyway, walked down the alley a bit then took a left into another alleyway until he stopped by a building with a small garden of potted plants to its left(outside)/right(inside), it had a blue menu stand and the awning had 2 red squares on the left and right with a thin white square in the center, the middle of the awning was white and said "coffee curry; Leblanc."**

**_'It looks like this place is Leblanc.' _Thought Hiccup**

**_'Time to go inside.' _And with that Hiccup entered his new home for the entire year.**

**(Beneath the Mask-instrumental version- —Persona 5)**

The audience felt relaxed and at peace when this song was played as some of the Vikings and Dragons were swaying a little bit to the music slowly.

**The scene shift to inside Leblanc as we see 2 elderly couple sitting in one of the three booths with their coffee, watching the television, inside there was a counter with 5 chairs, a yellow phone, a cash register on the corner of the counter, behind there was a set of stairs leading upstairs and next to the small television is a mirror and sink. In the back, The seems to be a blue two door refrigerator. On the ceiling The was a fan and 4 lightbulbs. **

**On the third chair next to the counter is a large, muscular man with dirty blonde hair and a chinstrap beard with a goatee and a receding hairline. He wore a pale pink dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, pale khakis held up with a white leather belt and white loafers, he also had a pair of glasses on him. He also wore a black apron with a white pinstripe design on it and his pants legs folded up to mid calf. His left arm and Right leg are replaced with a prosthetic, and is missing his a tooth. He also had a pot-belly.**

**He was also playing a crossword puzzle.**

"Ha! Still missing me old limbs and tooth, ey?" Said Gobber with Pride, at least he didn't change that much.

Everyone, even Lavenza, rolled their eyes at Gobber old shenanigans.

**Hiccup heard the static voice of the TV**

**"A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!" Said the Tabloid Show Host.**

"Those poor people, I truly hope they are okay." Said Valka, and some of the Moms and Mala agreed hoping they would be fine as well.

**"The citizens can't live in peace if this keeps up." He said**

**The Elderly couple spoke first the Elderly Male Customer**

**"How frightening." He said **

**Then the Elderly Female Customer**

**"What could be going on? Didn't something similar happen just the other day?" She said**

_'This happens almost regularly?' _Thought everyone, except Lavenza

**"Hmph...Vertical is... the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls..." Said Gobber/Manager not listening to the couple only working on his crossword puzzle.**

"That's any easy one, it's a Mollusk." Said Lavenza and Hiccup at the same time, both were blushing in embarrassment, though one was kinda blushing more than the other.(I'll give you three clues)

**Gobber/Manager than notices Hiccup, about to question what a teenager was doing in his shop until he remembered what today is.**

**"...Oh, right." Said Gobber/Manager serious and a bit cold**

"Geez, Gobber woke up on the wrong side of Grump this morning." Said Hiccup sarcastically, yet suprised by Gobber's coldness towards his apprentice

"No, woke up on the side I usually do...the not-getting smushed side." Said Gobber completely oblivious to the sarcasm from Hiccup like usual, as Grump just huffed a lazy scoff and went back to lazily watching the world, while sleeping.

**He then stretched to put his Newspaper away.**

**"They did say that was today." Said Gobber/Manager. **

**The Elderly Couple then excused themselves**

**"We'll be going now. The payment's on the table." The Elderly Male Customer said **

**Gobber than thanks them.**

**"Thanks for coming." Gobber said politely as possible.**

**"This place is in the back alley, so there's no worries of a car crashing here." Said the Elderly Male Customer truthfully **

"Geez, The Mental Shutdowns Are so bad they have to hide from danger?" Said Heather in disbelief

"Apparently So, Sis." Said Dagur agreeing with his long lost sister.

**Gobber Asked a question with disbelief**

**"A what now?" He said**

**"There's been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happen around here." The old man said**

**"It's none of my concern." Said Gobber as this was not his business to deal with.**

**The Old man just laughed**

**"Haha, we'll see you next time."**

**And with that the Elderly Couple left Leblanc.**

**"Uuuuugh... Four hours for just a single cup of joe." Groaned Gobber (Lavenza just told them what a cup of joe means.) "So, you're Hiccup?" Asked Gobber**

**"Is Sakura-san here?" Asked Hiccup**

**Gobber just sighed**

**"...Yeah." was all he said**

**"I'm Gobber Sakura. You'll be in my custody over the next year."**

"NEXT YEAR!?" Said the audience, except Lavenza, in shock.

"I'm there for a whole year!?" Said Hiccup

"Yes, You have to stay there for a whole year, and not cause any unwanted attention to yourself." Said Lavenza

**"I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up, but you're the one, huh?" Said Gobber not believing this kid is a major threat to society**

**"Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and—well, not that that matters...Follow me." Said Gobber**

_'They/I don't know Gobber/me in this world?' _Thought Stoick, Hiccup, and Gobber

**Hiccup follows Gobber upstairs to his room.**

**The scene shifts to show the room, is a complete mess, newspapers, Garbage bags, leftover furniture, a Ladder and others were placed in the room, and a single red couch with a white cushions acted as the only bed to sleep in here.**

This few words were on everyone's mind: _'Yuck.'_

Well, everyone except Tuffnut who thought..._ 'that would make a great boar pit.' _Don't ask me how Tuffnut is going to put a pit in an Attic, he's an idiot remember

**"I'll at least give you sheets for your bed." Said Gobber with a cold voice**

**Gobber than notices that Hiccup wants to say something...**

**"Hmmm? You look like you wanna say something." Said Gobber. **

**"It's big and cluttered." Said Hiccup simply (yeah yeah go on say "that's what she said")**

**"It's on you to clean up the rest."**

**"I'll be leaving after I lock up each day." Said Gobber "You'll be alone at night, but don't do anything stupid. I'll throw you out if you cause any trouble."**

**Hiccup nodded in agreement**

**"Now then...I got the gist of your situation." Said Gobber "You protected some woman from a man forcing himself on her, he go injured, then sued you, Right?" Said Gobber asking if what he said was exactly what happened**

"What!? My son protected a woman from a man forcing himself on her and this is the Thanks he gets!?" Said Stoick infuriated

"Sadly yes, there are some good officers but there are also some corrupted officers as well." Said Lavenza making everyone have a look of disgust that someone would abuse their power of authority, wait till they see Kamoshida.

**"That's what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?" Asked Gobber "...And now that you've got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school." He also added. "The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved."**

"WHAT!?" Said Stoick, Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid (more Furious than the rest), Snotlout, Spitelout, Toothless (though it was a draconian roar), and Lavenza (more furious than the rest) in either shock or suprise

"You guys approved the court (Lavenza told them during the break) of transferring me to another high school!?" Said Hiccup in Disbelief.

"We would never do that!?" Said Stoick and Valka shocked that this version of them did approve

"It's true, though this version of your parents had no choice but approve." Said Lavenza saddening Stoick and Valka

After she said that everyone calmed down and Hiccup looked distraught, Astrid and Lavenza both hugged him in comfort.

**"In other words, they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass." Summed up Gobber **

**"It's best you not talk about anything unnecessary. I am in the restaurant business, you know." He added "Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your prohibition will be lifted."**

**"A whole year..." Said Hiccup**

**"Cause any problems, and you'll be sent straight to juvie." Said Gobber angrily **

"Hey, Lanveza-san, What does Juvie mean?" Asked Mala

"Juvie is a detention center or court for juvenile offenders." Said Lavenza

**"We'll be going to Shujin tomorrow."**

The audience and Onscreen Hiccup said the exact same words...

**"Shujin?/**Shujin?" They**/Hiccup** Asked

**"Shujin Academy—the school you'll be attending." Said Gobber in disbelief with this kids intelligence **

**"We'll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there."**

**He said. "There's rarely a place that'll accept someone like you, you know." Truthfully Said Gobber**

**"*sigh* What a waste of my Sunday..." sighed Gobber "Your "luggage" arrived earlier; I left them over there." Gobber pointed towards Hiccup's "Luggage"**

**After he said that Gobber went downstairs as Hiccup was left to clean his would-be room. And leaving him in thought again.**

**_'I'll be living here starting today...I should check out what's in here...' _thought Hiccup as he went and looked around his room.**

**Hiccup notices a cardboard box sent from home**

**_'It's the cardboard box sent from back home.' _Thought Hiccup. _'It's full of clothes and daily necessities. I'll be good and more comfortable as long as I remember to wash them.'_**

**Hiccup then looked at the Junk-littered floor**

**_'There are all these unused household items lying here. I should try and organize this once I'm done looking around...' _thought Hiccup**

"That would be a good idea Hiccup." said Viggo.

"Thanks, Viggo." said Hiccup

**Hiccup then looked at the Sofa as it was covered in dust**

**_'This soda is covered in dust...' _thought Hiccup _'it looks like I can still use it, but I'll have to clean it first...' _**

**Hiccup decided that right now would be a good time to start cleaning**

**_'I should start cleaning first...'_**

**After a montage of Hiccup dusting the room, and mopping his floor, moving his clothings and placing them on his shelf, making his bed and cleaning it off as well. The day turned to 4/9 Saturday Evening, partly cloudy.**

"Wow, Hiccup, when you clean, you CLEAN." Said Fishlegs and Mala

"What's wrong with that?" Asked Lavenza and Astrid at the same time giving off a menacing aura

**_'It's late... It seems like I've been cleaning for a while.' _Thought Hiccup**

**Gobber walks upstairs to see that Hiccup has cleaned the attic pretty well.**

**"Seriously? What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn't think you were cleaning." Said Gobber suprised, for once.**

**Gobber looks around and sees how well he's done, nodding his head as well impressed by Hiccups' cleaning skills.**

**"Actually, the place doesn't look to bad." Complimented Gobber**

"I impressed Gobber by cleaning, ironic since he never cleans up shop." Said Hiccup everyone chuckled, even Gobber, since that is VERY true.

**"Though it's only natural you'd want to keep your room tidy." Said Gobber correcting his emotion to seriousness**

**"Why don't you go to bed for tonight? You don't have anything better to be doing, right?" Asked Gobber "I'm going to close up shop and get out of here myself." He added. "I won't be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?"**

**As soon as Gobber said that he turned around, went downstairs, and out the door heading home.**

**Hiccup went to bed and had started to talk to himself.**

**_'Starting today, this is my room...' _thought Hiccup**

**Hiccup changed into a black shirt with long green-brown PJ pants and he laid on his with his arms behind his head he began to rethink of what happened...**

**_'Arrest.. Trial... Criminal Record...'_**

**Hiccup has a flashback as the man he pushed over voice was distorted **

**_'Damn brat... I'll sue!_****_"_**

**As the man's eye and Hiccup being taken by the Police appeared.**

**_'*sigh* Still, I couldn't just let that go...' _Thought Hiccup as the screens darkens and a short flashback of what really happens appears. The audience could hear dogs barking**

**_'That day...' _thought Hiccup _'I had to go home early...'_**

**Hiccup appears in his Hometown Neighborhood there was a red news article holder and a car to his left, a fence to his right. Hiccup is also seen wearing a black and white baseball tee with the numbers "1797" in front, gray jeans and black shoes. ****He has a brown bag on his left shoulder.**

**Hiccup hears a sound similar to Drago Bludvist, but more drunk.**

**"Just get in the car!" The man said**

**The woman screamed "Stop it!"**

**He turns his head to the right and thinks**

**_'I can hear a man and a woman arguing in the distance... I think they're just up ahead.' _Thought Hiccup curious as he was Stubborn in real life as he walks towards the voices.**

**"How dare you cross me!" He warned**

**"Stop it! Let me go!" The woman screamed**

**He sees a tall, well-built man, he has a prosthetic left arm that goes up to his shoulder. He is bald, but has a beard in thick dreadlocks. He is wearing a business suit and a pair of orange-tinted square glasses.**

Stoick pales at the man, while he doesn't have any hair on his head. He does have the familiar face, prosthetic arm, and beard dreadlocks.

**Hiccup sees the Struggling woman**

**"No...!" She tries to free herself from this man about to rape her.**

**"Don't give me that shit..." Said the Drunk man**

**_'It looks like that drunk man is bothering that woman...' _thought Hiccup**

**"Ow! P-Please, stop...!" The woman says in pain.**

**Hiccup notices she is in danger**

**_'She's in danger...I can't ignore this, I have to save her.' _Thought Hiccup to himself going to do the right thing**

**Hiccup rans towards the Drunk man and Stuggling Woman **

**"Tch... what a waste of time." Said the Drunk man impatient **

**"You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?" The Drunk Man said**

**"I-I'll call the police." Warned the woman**

**"Heh, call them if you want!" Said the Drunk man confidently "The Police are my bitches. They're not gonna take you seriously." **

**"No... Stop...!" The woman cried for Help as Hiccup watches with an Anger rising**

**Hiccup, The woman, and the Drunk man hears police siren.**

Everyone DARE not interrupt, Investing their eyes on and ONLY on the big screen.

**"Someone called the cops, huh?" Said the Drunk man angrily **

**"Get in the car!" He ordered**

**"Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!" Boldly claimed the Drunk man.**

**The man then notices Hiccup's presence **

**"...What're you looking at? Get outta my face!" He shouted**

"THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO MY SON LIKE THAT!!!" Shouted, surprisingly Valka, scaring everyone even Lavenza.

"Mom, calm down please, you're causing a scene." Said Hiccup

"Oh, sorry everyone." Said Valka

"This is why I never got married...well, this and, one other reason." Said Gobber scared of Valka

"But this is why I got married." Said Stoick confident

**Hiccup still stands there, the Drunk Man is getting more infuriated.**

**"This ain't a show. Get lost, kid." The Drunk Man said **

**"See? This all because you're so damn slow!" He said to the woman. "Get in the car!" He ordered again.**

**The scene shifts to the present as Hiccup was still in thought.**

**Hiccup closes his eyes...**

***Ping* *Ping***

**Hiccup grabs his phone and seein confusion...  
**

**The App**

This put a lot of people and dragons in confusion, didn't Hiccup delete that app?

**_'Hm, it's that weird app that somehow ended up on my phone... The icon looks almost like an eye... I thought I deleted it...' _Thought Hiccup**

**Hiccup then proceeds to delete it...again.**

**Hiccup puts his phone down as he is still Loki g at the ceiling as his eyelids are starting to get heavy**

**_'My eyelids are starting to get heavy...'_**

**Oh look an echo...**

**Hiccup slowly closes his eyes as the camera zooms in on his face as the screen fade to black**

**Hiccup then awoke suddenly to find he is not at home at ALL... **

**He is in a Blue prison cell with a single toilet and bed, Hiccup's clothes also change he is wearing a black and white prisoner uniform with a ball and chain around his prosthetic ankle, and cuffs around his wrists.**

Hiccup instantly recognized the color as the Velvet Room, But Lavenza saw this place as the imprisonments of her Master.

**Hiccup sat up on his prison bed and looks to see his clothes have changed... He then gets out of bed and grabs his head**

**"*chuckle*" Hiccup heard from a young girls voice**

**Hiccup sees two twin girls night with a black eye patch with the letter "V" in gold stitching over one of their eyes, they have platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. The girl on the right who is holding a clipboard, (it's left For Hiccup) has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O", while the girl on the left (it's right for Hiccup) has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N". The letters appear to, when put together, spell "OXYMORON." They both have a brassard on their left arms. They have matching black ties. And the Girl on the left (right for Hiccup) has a shock baton. All in all, they are kinda cute and adorable in Hiccup's opinion, especially the one on his right.**

"Huh, siblings of yours, Lavenza?" Asked Hiccup also thinking that they are cute and adorable, especially the girl on the left (right for **Hiccup**) which reminded him of Astrid.

"K-K-Kind of in a way." Stuttered Lavenza blushing again _'Control yourself Lavenza, don't loose focus on his dreamy eyes, his charming smile, his kind, loving, sweet personality...*loving sigh*..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"AAAAAAAHHHH!!! What is happening to me!" _Screamed Lavenza internally

Lavenza brain shutted down as her whole face was a Valentine Red color.

"Lavenza? Lavenza, are you okay?" Asked Hiccup worried for her.

"y-y-y-yeah, I'm fine." Said Lavenza stuttering like a complete mess

**Hiccup then gets up all while confused by the two little girls, they both step next to each other side by side.**

**Hiccup tries to move forwards but sees he has a ball and chain around his prosthetic left leg. Hiccup then moves as far as his chain goes which is at the door of his cell.**

**The two girls turn around while facing forwards to reveal a familiar face to our world Hiccup,**

**It is a bizzare old man with a long nose, pointed ears, and bloodshot eyes. He had a large, creepy grin on his face. He is wearing a black suit with white gloves. He is sitting behind a desk in the center of the prison facing Hiccup. But the way he sat, was like he was bored and was tapping the desk with his fingers**

**"Trickster... Welcome to MY Velvet Room." The old man said with a deep, menacing, and creepy voice. Emphasizing the word "MY", like someone else owned this place before.**

**All while keeping his grin while speaking.**

"Igor?" Said Hiccup confused

"This is the Velvet Room?" Asked Astrid

"Not really, The Velvet Room only changes to the Guests' heart." Said Lavenza confusing everyone

**(Aria of the Soul - Persona 5)**

**Hiccup tries to break free from his cell, only to fail horribly. **

**"So you've come to, Inmate." Said the girl on the Right with a authoritarian voice like Lavenza **

**"The you in reality is currently fast asleep." Said the Girl on the left with a calm voice like Lavenza "You are only experiencing this as a dream."**

**The girl of the right the said. "You're in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!"**

_'Wait, Igor is both the Caretaker AND Master of the Velvet Room?' _Thought Hiccup

"What is it with people treating my son like a criminal?" Asked Valka furious

"Do not fret, my sibling is only like this because of her personality, is all." said Lavenza knowing the truth

**"Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Said Igor. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter." He added "It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter." He said. "I am Igor, master of this place. Remember it well." He said "I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well." Said Igor**

**"Important matters?" Asked Hiccup concern**

**Igor then looks around the Velvet Room**

**"Still, this is a suprise... The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart."**

"So if that place reflects my own heart, does that mean dragons reflects myself." Asked Hiccup to Himself

"Hiccup it doesn't matter you have the soul of a Viking and the heart of a Dragon." Said Valka

**"To think a prison would appear as such." Said Igor "You truly are a "prisoner" of fate." He said "In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you." He added**

"Ruin?" Asked everyone concerned

**"Are you kidding me?" Asked Hiccup as he banged on the door**

**"Haha, worry not. There is a means to oppose such a fate." Said Igor dodging the question and everyone in the audience thought the same thing _'you avoided my question...'_**

**"You must be "rehabilitated." Rehabilitated toward freedom." Said Igor "That is your only means to avoid ruin... Do you have the resolve to challenge he the distortion of the world?" He asked **

**Hiccup thought long and hard about this, be a prisoner of fate or a freed man of a better future so Hiccup said his decision that would change his life forever...**

**"I'd rather avoid ruin." Hiccup said**

**"Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation." Said Igor. **

**The two little girls turns towards Hiccup in sync as Igor remembers**

**"Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others." Said Igor "To your Right is Caroline; to your left, Justine."**

_'So their names are Caroline and Justine, they are so adorable.' _Thought Hiccup

While Lavenza does remember being split up for a long time, (I know if she knew what the twins looked like, but in this it was a LONG time since she has seen them) she didn't seem to have any recollection of how they looked.(remember Caroline and Justine were a single person) Now that she sees them, she wouldn't mind them existing again, provided she is not split apart.

**"They serve as wardens here." Said Igor**

**_'Wardens, Them? They look to cute to be mean wardens.' _Thought Hiccup That is until Caroline spoke...**

**"Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like." Said Caroline**

**"The duty of the wardens is to protect Inmates. We are also your collaborators." Said Justine "...That is, if you remain obedient."**

**_'Nevermind..., Still cute though...' _thought Hiccup**

**"I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion." Said Igor **

**Caroline and Justine turned on their heels to face Igor**

**"Now then, it seems that night is waiting... It's almost time." Said Igor "Take your time to slowly come to understand this place." He said "We will surely meet again, eventually..."**

**A prison bell was heard signify Hiccup to wake up.**

The sudden ringing of the prison bell made everyone and everybeast jump in their seats.

**Caroline turned towards Hiccup "Time's up." She said as Hiccup turns towards her "Now hurry up and go back to sleep." She added**

**Hiccup grabs the cell to ask more questions but he feels his eyelids getting heavy once more as Darkness takes over him.**

**The screen changes to show a sliding calendar signifying the days over looking a black and white city with red lights on top of the taller buildings.**

"Hey Lavenza What is this for?" Asked Hiccup

"T-t-That is the calendar to tell us what day it is."

**The day changed from April 9th, Saturday, 20XX (Lavenza told them why it said 20XX, as it was hilarious for some of the Vikings trying to figure out the year.) to April 10th, Sunday, 20XX, as the Calenders sky became light blue and a knife hit the red "0" of the 10.**

**(Beneath the Mask - Persona 5)**

**Hiccup sat up in bed (note: he doesn't have his prosthetic left foot on, as he has trouble sleeping with it.) as he was lost in thought**

**_'...I had just the strangest dream.' _He thought _'Ruin... Rehabilitation... What does it mean...?' _He thought as he then heard Gobber's voice**

**"Hey, Looks like you're up." Said Gobber as he heads towards Hiccup**

**"Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer." Said Gobber "The school you're attending is in the Aoyama district." Said Gobber "It'll cost you a bit to ride the train there, and the route transfers are a pain." He added "I'll drive you there, but just for today. Grab your leg and Let's go."**

**Gobber then went downstairs to wait for Hiccup. Hiccup also heard Hoover talk to himself**

**"Sheesh... Men aren't usually allowed in my passenger seat." Said Gobber said as he wore his regular clothes, without the apron, and a snazzy hat.**

Everyone misinterpreted that as Gobber being a master Ladies man, but Lavenza knew what this Gobber actually meant.

**Hiccup grabs his leg next to his bed, as the audience could see the mechanical limb, it has a ball joint that worked as the ankle, a tiny generator inside that Hiccup made that as he says "will last for at least and at minimum, 50 years if not cared for properly." On the side of the ball joints are two -shaped screws and under his left legs stump is a compartment for Hiccup's foot to magnetically attach to and stay there, _'not_ _even_ _a_ _herd_ _of_ _elephants_ _could_ _knock_ _it_ _off_ _its_ _magnet' _claimed Hiccup to himself**

The more intelligent Vikings wrote, those being Hiccup and Fishlegs (Viggo wouldn't need it as he is dead), drew the leg, Fishlegs = kinda sloppy, Hiccup = Hiccup's was better.

"That is incredible drawing Hiccup." Complimented Lavenza

Oh, uh thanks Lavenza, being alone since I was 15 kinda made me do sketches." Said Hiccup blushing at Lavenza's compliment.

**The day changed to Daytime as the scene shifts to Shujin Academy, the school looked more like a prison than a school, if you looked above the school looks almost like an "H" with a blue dash above and in between the upper part of the "H" it also houses trees and shade for students, there is a short stone fence on Hiccup's left and a long fence on Hiccup's right, there is a row of 18 windows seen, same with the other side, 2 pairs for one classroom, a brick road leading towards the school and inside a patch of grass. The is also behind the blue building a soccer field. There was a couple of Japanese words on the short fence that might or could be saying "Shujin Academy/High school." Leading to a set of stairs to one side of the building.**

The audience took one look at the High school and said

"What a dump." They all said in sync

**Gobber and Hiccup then walked on screen looking at the school, Gobber turns towards Hiccup and asks Hiccup to do him a solid.**

**"Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right?" Asked Gobber "Don't get me wrong—I don't care what happens to you." He added "Just don't cause me any trouble."**

**After he said that Hiccup and Gobber walked into school.**

**The scene shifts towards Hiccup and Gobber in the Principal Office with Gobber writing down papers for Hiccup. In the seat, sat a very tall and large, muscular man. He had spiked white hair that looked almost like an Indian feather headdress with red at the tip on the side of his head his hair is longer that you could no longer see his ears and they have an almost distinct look of a pair of tusks and those don't have red tips at the end, his beard is short and white with the tips being red, he is wearing a red bow tie, and a snow-white-ish blue suit with a white undershirt. This is Principal Kobayakawa, also known by the students and staff as, Principal Bewilderbeast.**

When Valka saw this she was suprised to see someone who looks exactly like the Bewilderbeast that she had raised from birth.

**Next to him is a youthful woman of a medium height and a slender build with a very short, dyed unkempt dark brown-blonde hair, she has pale green eyes, her expression shows a somewhat long and sleepy face. She is wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt striped with white and red horizontal lines, a blue denim skirt and white little heel shoes. This is Mala Kawakami.**

Mala was suprised to see herself like this, and more suprised by what her expression wore as well. It was an expression that not only wore a somewhat long and sleepy face, but an invisible annoyed and Irritated face that says "Why? Why does it have to be me"

**Principal Bewilderbeast the spoke saying "To reiterate, just so we're clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems." He has a colden and heartless, and somewhat, lazy, yet serious tone in his voice. "Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were some circumstances on our side... You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here." He said. "If you are thrown out from our school, there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind."**

**Principal Bewilderbeast then turns towards Mala who is looking down. As Principal Bewilderbeast introduces her.**

**"This is the teacher in charge of your class." Said Principal Bewilderbeast. **

**"I'm Mala Kawakami." Said Mala simply and tiredly that could almost match Grump's laziness.**

"Huh, So it's not just people in this, our names are different too." Said Mala

"Indeed Beloved." Said Dagur to his wife.

**"Here's your student ID." Said Mala with coldness in her voice**

**Mala then gave Hiccup his ID for Shujin Academy as Hiccup took the ID.**

**"Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office." Said Mala. "And, by the chance you cause any problems, I won't be able to protect you at all." She said **

**She turns her head towards Principal Bewilderbeast and says "... That IS your promise, yes, Principal Bewilderbeast?" The Principal actually has gotten used to People calling him that over the years, that he took it as his name.**

The name of the Principal shocked Valka, this wasn't a man who looked like the Bewilderbeast she raised, this man IS the Bewilderbeast she raised.

**"Mmm, He is responsible for all his actions." He said**

**Mala crosses her arms and says "But really though, why me...? There should've been better candidates." She said complaining**

**"It was a sudden transfer, and your class was the only one that had an opening." Principal Bewilderbeast explained**

**Gobber then turns towards The Principal and said. "If you're done explaining things, mind if we get going?" He said with a hint of pity towards Hiccup "I got a store to get back to." He explained **

**"Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him." Said Principal Bewilderbeast to Gobber "Don't let him cause any trouble outside..." **

**Gobber places his prosthetic arm behind his head and says to The Principal "Well, I'll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he's in." Said Gobber**

**Mala sighs and turns her head to talk to Hiccup**

**"Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I'll show you to your classroom." Said Mala**

**The scene shifts to Hiccup and Gobber outside in the hallways ready to leave to Leblanc.**

**Gobber then stops and sighs a pity defeat to Hiccup**

**"They're treating you like some kinda nuisance... I guess that's what it means to have a criminal record." Said Gobber as he slightly turns towards Hiccup "Turns out your past follows you wherever you go." He says. "By the way..." it almost seems like Gobber would talk to him instead of-**

The audience leans in closely to hear the words Gobber was about to say...

**"If you get expelled now, I won't hesitate to kick you out. Got it?" Nevermind, he's back to his normal personality**

**"I'll be careful." Said Hiccup**

**"Hmph...*sigh* School never changes, huh...?" Asked Gobber to himself "Come on, we're going home." Said Gobber To Hiccup**

**Gobber and Hiccup then left out the entrance of the school and enter the car.**

**The scene shifts to Mala walking down a low-floored bridge and another man appears walking towards her. He has long black unkempt hair and thick eyebrows. His jawline in broad and square. He is wearing a white sport T-shirt and black sport trousers with double white stripes. He seems unnaturally tall when compared to Mala, possibly 7ft tall, he appears athletic and has a muscular build. Around his neck is a yellow pen and red stopwatch.**

**"What a troublesome situation." He says **

**"I can't believe they pushed someone with a record on me. A male teacher would be better suited for this..." complained Mala **

**"Why in the world was someone like that admitted here?" Said the Jersey-wearing Teacher**

**"Who knows? It was the principal's decision." Said Mala "I was told that it's for the school's reputation."**

_'The school has a reputation?'_ Asked Everyone in their minds

**The Jersey-wearing teacher shakes his head to the sides and says "I would've thought that my volleyball team has contributed more than enough to cover that." **

_'I don't trust this teacher, I should keep a close eye on him.'_ Thought Hiccup

**"That's certainly true." Said Mala**

**"Be careful, OK?" Said The Jersey-wearing Teacher "Then again, if anything were to happen, I'd kick out a student like that right away." He declared **

"WHAT!?" Said everyone in shock

**"I keep wishing that he'd just end up not coming to school." Said Mala**

_'That sounds important, even though our Mala probably doesn't mean it'_ Thought Hiccup

**"Still, that isn't something I should be saying as a teacher..." Said Mala**

**"Well, I should be returning to practice." Said The Jersey-wearing Teacher**

**"Oh, right. The tournament's coming up, isn't it?" Asked Mala trying to make sure she was right**

**The Jersey-wearing Teacher just pumped his fist with confidence **

**"Hehe, having such high expectations placed on you by others is quite a problem in itself." He said "We'll have to work hard to make up for the track team too" **

"What happened to the Track team?" Asked Snotlout

"You will have to wait and see." Said Lavenza

**"Yes... that's true." Said Mala**

**The man took to his left as Mala just stood there and muttered to herself**

**"Why'd it have to be my class...?" She asked herself **

**The scene shifts to show Gobber and Hiccup in traffic**

**"Traffic's not moving at all..." Said Gobber sighing angrily "You're taking the train starting tomorrow." He said **

**Gobber then a takes three deep breaths and ask calmly "...So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?" He is trying SO hard to start a conversation with Hiccup.**

**"It'll be tough. We'll have to see." Said Hiccup **

**"You brought it on yourself though." Said Gobber "Still, you were expelled once already. To think you'd re-enroll at a different one." He added "It's not like anyone will be sympathetic with you."**

**Gobber shakes his head "...If that's what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too..."**

"Gobber giving good advice, can we trade this one for him." Joked Hiccup as everyone who knew Gobber the best laughed

"Hey!"

"I'm only joking, Gobber."

"You better be."

**"What a troublesome kid I'd taken in..." sighed Gobber**

**"Why did you take me in?" Asked Hiccup**

**"I was asked to do it, and I just... happened to agree to it." Said Gobber "I've already been paid for it, after all." **

**Hiccup and Gobber then hear the Newscaster on the radio. **

**"Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the—." **

The sudden news of the Train derailing made many of the audience shed a tear as some of those in the train might of been or had children.

**Gobber notices "... Another accident?" **

**"So that's why it's so crowded. There's been a lot of those lately." Said Gobber**

**The day shifts to Evening as the scene shifts to a train station...**

This put all of the audience in tension as this might show what was about to be the scariest thing until Okumura.

**A woman's voice is heard on the transmission "the inbound train will be arriving at orange #1. Please wait behind the yellow line." After she said line, a train zooms past the people waiting for the train, shocking them as it did not slow down and kept going forward.**

**The passenger were holding onto the trains' handle grip. A little girl was holding onto her parents scared as a man in a brownish-orange shirt tried to talk to the conductor of the train.**

**"Hey! What's going on!?" **

**The scene shifts to the conductors hands on the control pushing it forwards as black blood dripped from his mouth, as the camera pans up the audience sees that his eyes are pure white, indicating that his eyes are in the back of his skull.**

The moment they saw the conductor's eyes in the back of his skull they all did one of the three options:

A. They remained calm and didn't panic

B. They didn't look as they were all blind.

or my personal favorite

C. They freaked the FUCK out and started to panic and screaming in terror!

**The train starts to lose its grip I. The rails and starts to derail, everyone inside holds on to dear life and scream**

**The camera shifts to another station with people as a male's voice is heard over the intercom**

**"We're experiencing technical difficulties in the lower line. I don't have a visual yet. Oh f——!" **

**The detail train crashes into the station terrifying everyone outside the station as they fled in panic.**

**The picture of the train zoom out as we see a female news reporter **

**"That was a direct footage from the accident. According to the police, the engineers life was not in danger, despite his injuries, after questioning even he could not explain the high speed when approaching the station. No further comments were made. Police are still looking for a plausible motive." The news reporter is zoomed out as it appears that Sae and the SIU Director were watching the news from the TV. **

**"It's less of an operating accident and more of a crime of the company and the government." Said the SIU Director "Site inspectors apparently reported all of this six months ago——the deterioration of the tracks and the ATC. Seems the railway company and the Ministry of Transport both turned a blind eye to the truth." He said "There's no way they can hide. This will go all the way to the top."**

**"Now onto our main story. With this derailment accident, as well as other recent incidents of unknown motive, concern is spreading among the general public. Just what could causing such a drastic change so suddenly in these people? SNN..." Said the News Reporter **

**"Everything's linked——that's what you're thinking, correct?" Said the SIU Director "...Aw well. Are you free? You and I haven't gone for a drink in a while." Asked the SIU Director **

**"Thank you, sir, but I have another new to attend." Said Sae.**

**Sae bows to the SIU Director with her arms stiff to the side as she bowed**

"Why is my version sisters' bowing like that?" Asked Ruffnut

"Think of this bowing as an alternative handshake. It is used a a way of greeting, a sign of respect, gratitude or even an apology depending on the context, My dear sister." Said Tuffnut very correctly

"That is...actually correct, it's called "ojigi" it means bowing or lowering one's head or upper part of the torso." Said Lavenza suprised by Tuffnut's intelligence and knowledge of that word

**"I must be going." Sae said **

**Sae turns and leaves from the SIU Director's Office and down a flight of stairs to meet at the middle of the stairs a young male around Hiccup's age with short shaggy red hair at chin-length, dark green eyes, little muscle but enough to possibly lift a hammer. He is wearing a tan peacoat with black buttons, striped black and white tie, black pants, black gloves, and black loafers. This is Dagur Akechi.**

**He was looking at his phone, holding a briefcase, when he notice Sae he turns to her as he puts his phone down**

**"Did you ask for me? Is it a case?" Asked Dagur politely **

Everyone was suprise to see a non-degranged Dagur, even Dagur himself, I mean he's called Dagur the DERANGED.

**"Not quite. I want your opinion on something" Said Sae continuing to walk down the stairs **

**"Sure. Your judgment is quite often correct, though." Said Dagur "Can we discuss this over sushi, perhaps? You are making a student work late, after all." Asked Dagur politely **

"What's Sushi?" Asked everyone, sans Lavenza

"Sushi is a Japanese dish consisting of small balls or rolls of vinegar-flavored cold cooked rice served with a garnish of raw fish, vegetables, or egg."

When the fish-eating dragons heard the word "fish" their mouths drooled an ocean of saliva.

**"Conveyor belt only." Said Sae as she didn't even look at Dagur**

**Dagur just sighed in disappointment "Aw..."**

The lights start to brighten as the screen darkens signifying the end of this chapter and everyone, started to stretch and comment with each other saying how terrifying that the train crashed.

The Twins instantly went to work on head butting and arguing like morons

"Alright, we will take a break and return to watch this world after a good long rest, alright?" Said Lavenza getting nods of agreement as they were all tired a bit.

Lavenza led everyone to their rooms as they went to go to bed some of the rooms had either 1 bed to fit 2 people or more, or 1 bed to fit 1 person, all had shelves, desk, drawer, a sleeping stone for their dragons, and a bathroom which Lavenza told them what it was used for.

Hiccup room had a bed like almost everyone else, but had a another bed with a bed on top of the other, 2 sleeping stones perfect for a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder, 2 bathrooms, 2 drawers, and a desk. Lavenza told Hiccup this room was designed for Hiccup, Astrid, and Lavenza (you can tell she is try so hard to get his love, right?), Hiccup was a little embarrassed that he would share a room with 2 girls, but allowed it. And as they all slept, the dark overtakes the screen as this chapter comes to an end.

**——————————————————————————**

**\- So how did you guys think of this Chapter good, bad, interesting let me know in the comments below and I will see you after my Birthday have a wonderful day you guys, even those having a bad day.**

**-CMBASHER07, Signing out **


	3. Arsene

-Chapter 3, Castle is now in Session! Joker's Awakening!

**Hey everyone CMBASHER07 here, my birthday was fun, I won't go into detail, but enough about me we are here to see chapter 3 of Httyd watches Persona 5! With A Twist!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR PERSONA 5 AT ALL, THESE BELONG TO THERE RESPECTIVE COMPANIES **

**Now, let us begin**

**Velvet Theater, Hiccups' Room**

Hiccup awoke to the weight of something on his chest, when his visioned clear he saw something that made him go awe internally and physically...

What he saw was Lavenza cuddling on his chest wearing an adorable blue Toothless Onesie, she was mumbling in her sleep saying "Thank you my kind knight..." or "Yes, I would like to train a 'something' with you."(you can figure out that something is a dragon) Hiccup didn't know what that something was as her voice went quiet at that part.

Then Hiccup remembers that he was sharing a room with his girlfriend and Lavenza, he instantly blushed, but he heard a small chuckle to his right.

Hiccup turned his head to see Astrid chuckling at Hiccup's misfortune (Misfortune for him, Heaven for Lavenza), he then said "This is not funny."

"Yeah it isn't, it hilariously adorable." Said Astrid chuckling again

Hiccup groaned as he gently picked Lavenza up to get himself ready, when he left by literally a FOOT, she started to whimper and twitch in fear.

Hiccup notice and cradle Lavenza like a baby say "Everything's going to be alright" repeatedly with a soothing, gentle voice.

Lavenza started to stir as she awoke to see the Love of her life cradling her telling her everything will be alright. As you may guess she blushed in embarrassment and in close proximity to her Love.

"You Alright?" Asked Hiccup "You seemed to be having a Nightmare, What was it about?" His voice was filled with concern and worry for her well-being

Lavenza blushed at Hiccup being worried and concerned for her, she was going to say "When I'm with you, yes." But what came out was...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SNOTLOUT KISSED TUFFNUT IN HIS SLEEP!!"

There was just silence for a good 20 seconds from all of them. Then a chuckle...which led to full on laughter from all of them.

"S-S-Stop I-I-I c-can't b-b-breathe!!!!!!!!!!" Astrid huffed in exhaustion from laughing so hard, only to lead on to another laughing storm.

"What? What happened I heard my name!?" Said Snotlout when he arrived to Hiccups' room, what they saw made them laugh even harder.

Snotlout had a green tea facial mask, cucumbers in his hands, steam hair rollers in his hair, and a pink robe that covered his legs, he was also wearing PJ pants, and pink bunny slippers (the ones from A Christmas Story.)

They all looked at Snotlout, then each other, then Snotlout again and Laughed at the way he looked and wore.

Their laughing woke up all the Vikings as they left their rooms to see What the commotion was about, only to laugh at Snotlout.

"What? What's so funny?" Said Snotlout confused by the laughter

"Do I hear laughter?" Said Tuffnut as he was wearing the exact same thing Snotlout had on. This made everyone and every dragon laugh

After 50 minutes of laughter and 50 minutes of Snotlout and Tuffnut being confused, they settled down. They all got dresses and ate breakfast. After they were done with breakfast Lavenza spoke up.

"Alright, now that everyone is done, let's return to the Theater." She said

Everyone headed back to the Theater as they got to their seats which still gave them a good view.

As they got to their seats, the lights dimmed as the screen brighten to show...

**(Beneath the Mask - Persona 5)**

**Hiccup and Gobber returning to an empty Leblanc, Hiccup was ahead of Gobber, Hiccup slightly turns to Gobber as Gobber starts to speak.**

**"Damn, to think there'd be that much traffic... What a waste of time." Said Gobber with a hand on his hip. "I wasn't able to open the cafe today..." he said**

**Hiccup turns to Gobber fully, fixes his fake glasses and looks at The Cafe Manager**

**"...whatever." He said "Just head upstairs. There's something I need to give to you." **

**Hiccup nods his head and heads upstairs. ****The scene changes to Leblancs' attic/Hiccups' room.**

**"Talk about a gruesome accident... 80 people we're involved." Said Gobber reading off his phone**

The audience was saddened that 80 on that train were involved, not in helping it derail, but 80 people stuck on that train, some of them children.

**Gobber puts his phone in his pocket and looks at Hiccup **

**He then grabs a small diary from his other pocket (Yes, I know he grabs it from the same pocket he put his phone away, it just makes more sense)**

**"It's a diary. Make sure you write in it." Said Gobber as he threw the diary on the table next to the stairs. "You may be under probation, but there's no special limitations on what you do in particular." He said "Besides following the law, that is." He added "However, I'm obligated to report on you, which is why I'm having you record your daily activities."**

**Gobber's Phone then rings as Gobber turns around and answers it.**

**"Hey, what's up?" He asked with a calm, kind, caring voice than before.**

The audience was confused on Gobber's personality switch, even Gobber himself, as how can a guy who was cold and heartless to their next Chief be kind and caring to a stranger on the phone?

**"...I'm about to leave right now." He said "Don't worry. I'll be there in no time." He said with a caring grin "...Uh-huh. I'll see you soon." Said Gobber as he ended the call and put his phone away in his pocket**

**He turns towards Hiccup as he bids him goodbye for tonight**

**"Well, I'm off. I'll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night." Said Gobber "Oh, but don't mess up my store. If something goes missing, I'll hand you right over to the cops." Said Gobber with seriousness in his voice. "You got school tomorrow... You better head off to bed, all right?" **

**After he said that Gobber went downstairs, out the door, and closed up the shop.**

**Hiccup then walks over to the table with the diary and is left in thought again**

**_'I should do as I'm told for now...' _though Hiccup**

**_'As of right now, I should write down what happened today in this diary...'_**

"That would be a good call boy-o, don't want the officers to send you back to jail." Said Spitelout... Spitelout is Hiccups' Uncle, Snotlouts' father, and Stoicks' Brother. He is a tall, muscular Viking with a beard, he is wearing a decorated yak horn helmet and a gray tunic.

**_'I have an early day tomorrow... I should rest up...'_ thought Hiccup **

**Hiccup then hears a ringing noise, he checks his phone but sees that there is no call.**

**_'That ringing sound isn't coming from my cell phone...' _thought Hiccup as he turns towards the stairs _'I hear it coming from downstairs.'_**

**Hiccup then goes downstairs and sees that the yellow pay phone on the counter is ringing**

**Hiccup picks it up and answers it**

**He hears a voice **

**"Yo, it's me." Said the voice on the phone**

**"Who is this?" Asked Hiccup**

**"Sheesh, you forgot my voice already? It's Sakura." Said Gobber**

The audience lightly chuckles at this Gobber's statement, even Lavenza and Viggo were chuckling

**"Uhhh... I closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to CLOSED." Said Gobber a little embarrassed and lazy "It's too much of a hassle for me to go back, so can you flip the sign for me."**

_'Just like Gobber, always forgetting something, even his left socks'_ thought Hiccup, he still remembers the day he tried to go looking for trolls since Gobber told him that Trolls exist and they steal your socks, but only the left ones, what's with that?

**"OK, got it." Said Hiccup**

**"Well, I'm sure no one's gonna come, even if it says OPEN." Gobber says to himself. "Thank goodness, I was able to reach you." He added "Sorry. I make it a habit not to save guys' numbers on my cell phone."**

Everyone in the audience was laughing at this Gobber's reason for not having a guys' phone number, even Viggo was laughing.

**"Anyway, I'm glad you answered the phone over in the shop." Gobber said Genuinely Kind to Hiccup. "Ok then. I'm leaving you in charge of the door sign"**

**Hiccup goes outside flips the sign from OPEN to CLOSED and walks back in, Hiccup goes back upstairs to go to bed for tonight.**

**Hiccup then thought if he needed to do anything else but denied it and went to sleep.**

**Hiccup wore the exact same clothes he wore last Chapter as he began to think, he place his right hand in his right pocket and took out his phone.**

**_'I need to take a train to school... Yongen-Jaya... Aoyama-Itchome... Transfer... It looks like I need to get out to Shibuya, then transfer there.' _Thought Hiccup**

**He then read some news about today _'More news about that subway accident...' _thought Hiccup as he scrolled through his phone._'It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this'll affect the timetables for tomorrow too...'_**

**Hiccup the notices in confusion a familiar app...**

When the audience saw that app again, they were confused and thought _'That is one persistent App...'_

**Hiccup then thought _'That strange app I saw last night is back... It keeps showing up...I thought I erased it.'_ Thought Hiccup as he then proceeded to erase the app again**

**_'I should probably reboot my phone, just in case...' _thought Hiccup as he set his phone down and went to sleep and thought the same thing he did last night being _'My eyelids are starting to get heavy...'_ **

**The screen darkens as the calendar appears again showing the city with the tallest building having red lights as the day shift from 4/10/20XX, Sunday to 4/11/20XX, Monday as a knife struck the "11"...**

**Hiccup gets up from bed grabs his phone and places his prosthetic leg onto its magnet as he wore his school uniform and placed his fake glasses, fixing them in the process**

**_'I have school starting today.' _thought Hiccup**

**Hiccup gets up from bed and heads downstairs to greet Gobber again for today. Hiccup decides to talk to Gobber who is in his work clothes.**

**Gobber notices Hiccup is dressed for school. "Oh, so you actually are going to school?" Gobber said as he placed a single plate of Japanese curry bread on the counter for Hiccup to eat. "Here, I'll feed you. Just make sure you finish it before the customers start coming in." Said Gobber the plate looked like bread, but instead it isn't **

**"Curry...?" Asked Hiccup confused **

"Lavenza, What is this Gobber giving to this version of my son?" Asked Stoick and Valka at the same time

"Curry." She said the Haddock Parents we're still confused "Specifically Japanese Curry, which is commonly served in three main forms: curry rice, curry udon, and curry bread. Gobber is giving Hiccup Curry bread, which is some Japanese curry wrapped in a piece of dough, with the dough being coated in bread crumbs, and deep fried (She told them what deep fried meant during breakfast). Some of the main ingredients include Dry yeast, Japanese curry, Bread crumbs, Milk, All-purpose white flour, Sugar, Salt, Butter and Eggs. (I had to look that up, no joke.)" explained Lavenza as some of the Vikings who could do with a less feeding stomachs' growled.

"I could make some after we are done if you'd like." Said Lavenza with everyone agreeing to that

**Gobber notices Hiccups' reaction "What's that reaction for? Just eat it." Gobber said **

**Hiccup eats the curry and finds it VERY delicious, even his train of thought stops at the delicious, tasty flavors of the curry.**

**_'...!?' _Hiccup.exe has stopped working, Hiccup.exe is now working _'I can taste complex flavors within the bold spiciness...' _thought Hiccup**

_'Must of been really good curry.'_

**After Hiccup was done, Gobber then spoke to him saying it is time to go.**

**"It's time for you to go."**

The audience almost misinterpreted that, but Lavenza then said that this Gobber meant time to go to school.

**"Thanks for the meal, it was delicious, and I feel wide awake now." Said Hiccup**

**"Thanks." Said Gobber "...Hurry over to school. You'll end up late if you get lost on the way." He added **

**Hiccup nodded his head and left to go to Shujin Academy, but before he left the shop...**

**"Oh, flip the sign outside to OPEN for me." Said Gobber **

**"OK, got it." Said Hiccup**

**"Don't forget to do that for me, all right?" Said Gobber "Now, you better hurry on out. You're gonna be late if you get lost, country boy." Said Gobber acting like a parent**

Stoick and Valka were proud that Gobber was slightly warming up to Hiccup like their version.

Gobber was happy that this version of him no longer had that log up his ass anymore.

**Hiccup nodded his head again going to try and live an honest student life as he went outside to change the CLOSED sign to OPEN, he then talked to a Late Middle-Aged Man to ask for directions**

**"What is it? Can I help you?" The L.M-A. Man asked**

**"Good morning. Can you tell me which was is the train station?" Asked and greeted Hiccup**

**"Good morning to you to. And if you're trying to get to the train station go back out this alley, and the turn left at the intersection. From there, you'll see the big main road." The L.M-A. Man greeted and answered "Well, you could also keep going straight through here. It can get narrow though. You should hurry on. I hear the trains are running late because of the accident yesterday."**

The audience were happy that not everyone was cruel and mean to their next Chief.

When the L.M-A. Man had mentioned yesterday's accident they were still sadden by that.

**"It was terrible, just terrible. Just what is going on with the world?" The L.M-A. Man asked **

**Hiccup followed the L.M-A. Man directions and he wasn't kidding when he said it gets narrow, but he managed to get to Yongen-Jaya Station. Hiccup took a train and decided to stand on the crowded train car.**

**He thought to himself _'There are so many people crammed into this tiny car... It turns out the rumors about the Tokyo subway are true...'_**

**Hiccup then looks up and sees that they are showing the news on the LCD screen**

**_'They're showing the news up on the LCD screen...It seems like there are still some lingering effects of yesterday's accident...' _thought Hiccup**

**Hiccups' train then arrived at Shibuya Station as he went upstairs from the Subway Platform and into the Shibuya Underground Walkway.**

**He heard more chatter**

**"This is really serious. Things can't go on like this..." **

**Hiccup then took the Ginza line as he heard more chatter**

**"Nothing good ever happens... Someone should do something about that."**

The audience were in agreement with that voices chatter someone DOES need to do something good about this crisis.

**Hiccup scan his ticket as he looks at the Train map looking for the Ginza line thinking...**

**_'There's no mention of the Ginza line on the sign up there' _thought Hiccup**

**He then turns around takes to his left, then a right, has he then goes up an escalator taking him to the end of the Ginza Line as he takes a right and up a path of stairs, That has a symbol if you were to look in front of it you would see the #8, and walks outside to the Shibuya Station Square.**

**Hiccup then goes inside a building with the words Teikyu which has the path towards the Ginza Line. As Hiccup enters the building, he goes up a flight of stairs towards the Ginza Line Gate.**

**He then takes a left as he enters a yellow train with a red stripe**

The audience, really only Tuffnut and Snotlout, we're getting impatient wanting something interesting to happen. Not knowing that's exactly what they're gonna get.

**The scene changes to Leblanc, with Gobber doing his job as there is a man in a blue business suit sitting in his shop.**

**"Oh man... Did it say it was going to rain today?" Asked the Man in the suit depressed**

**Gobber notices as he did not hear it was going to rain today**

**"Huh? It's raining outside?" Asked Gobber**

**"It just started all of a sudden..."**

"Could this be Freyr's doing?" Asked some of the Vikings (remember they are VIKINGS who believe in NORSE mythology)

**"This is why I hate the early spring." Said The man in the suit**

**"That reminds me... Did he take an umbrella...?" Asked Gobber thinking that Hiccup might of not taken an umbrella (Lavenza told them what a Umbrella is during breakfast)**

**The man in the suit notices Gobber is talking about someone**

**"Hm? Who're you talking about?" Asked the man in the suit**

**Gobber notices the man in the suit is talking to him**

**"Don't mind me." He said "So, what'll it be?" He asked **

**"One house blend, please." Asked the man in the suit.**

**The Newscaster on the TV starts to speak "The effects of yesterday's subway accident continues on today as various lines suffer delays and—." **

**"There's been a lot of nasty accidents lately." The man in the day it said "You know, I mean the subway accident that the news is talking about... my coworker got caught up in it and is in the hospital now..."**

The audience feels sorrow for the man's coworker who is in the hospital because of yesterday's subway accident.

"I do hope he is alright." Said Hiccup

"Me too babe, Me too." Said Astrid

Lavenza starts to get a little furious but calms herself down as she nods in agreeement.

**"But that aside, it's kinda creepy." Said the man "The people who caused these accidents supposedly went crazy all of a sudden." He added "I heard that some of them suffered from nervous breakdowns during interrogation."**

**Gobber starts to become interested by what the Man in the suit is talking about.**

**"Huh..." was all Gobber said as the scene changes to Hiccups' train arriving at the station of Aoyama-Itchome as Hiccup is left to his subconscious **

**_'This is Aoyama-Itchome... It took some time, but I finally made it...' _thought Hiccup as he left the station platform and entered the city as rain started to pour down.**

**The scene changes to show that the students were all running to school I. The rain with their umbrella's as Hiccup is under a red awning that belongs to a clothes store. **

**Hiccup looks at his phone and sees that damn app again.**

**"Hm...?" said Hiccup**

**The app enlarges itself on Hiccups' phone covering his route to school as he sighed in defeat as he was about to delete it once more, that is until he noticed someone walk up to him with their hoodie up**

The audience were annoyed by the app

"Aw come on, seriously, it's so needy." Said Hiccup

"Just leave his phone alone you stupid App." Said Astrid

"Even I am getting annoyed by that app, And I cause people to be annoyed!" Said Snotlout

"If this is a prank, it's not a funny one." Said Ruffnut

"Agreed dear sister." Said Tuffnut

"I seriously wonder who is doing this." Asked Fishlegs also getting annoyed

But, when they all saw this mysterious figure walk to where Hiccup is they all forgot about the app and had a look of confusion

**(Encounter ****\- Persona 5)**

**The figure took of its Hoodie, revealing to be a beautiful female who could pass as a model she has azure blue eyes, with long blonde hair styled in bushy pigtails, with parted side bangs on the right side of her face. She has a single yellow hair clip above her left ear, and small circular earrings on both ears. She is wearing a standard black blazer, with the Shujin Academy logo over the left side of her chest, over a red varsity-like fullzip hooded sweatshirt, worn long to cover most of her short plaid skirt and also wore red pants. This is Astrid Takamaki Hofferson.**

When the audience saw this version of Astrid their jaws dropped, except Lavenza, at how gorgeous looked. Non more than Hiccup.

"Holy Freyr!" Said Hiccup in shock

Astrid just smirked at Hiccup

**Hiccup was taken aback by how gorgeous this woman was that he ignored his phone and just looked at her, trying to make sure he wasn't dreaming at all.**

**_'Go on talk to her.'_ His mind thought**

**_'No way I'll make a fool of myself.'_ Thought Hiccup to himself **

**Astrid notices that Hiccup is looking at her and turns to him.**

**The two of them just stared at each other, Astrid gave a soft smile, while Hiccup just continued to look at her.**

**(End song)**

**Hiccup and Astrid wait for the rain to stop or slow down a bit as a white car pulls up the window rolls down to show a familiar face, the face of the Jersey-wearing Teacher, now wearing a blue tracksuit with two white stripes on each side of his shoulder, as he was about to be going to school**

**"Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." Offered the Jersey-wearing Teacher**

"I don't trust him one bit." Said Hiccup certain that this man is suspiciously to kind after his first introduction

**"Um, sure. Thank you." Said Astrid taking the Teachers' offer**

**Hiccup just looked at the Jersey-wearing teacher**

**"Do you need a lift too?" He offered**

**"N-no Thanks." Said Hiccup waving his hand declining the offer**

**But, once Astrid was in the car he caught a glimpse of her with a sadden expression on her face as the window rolled up and the car drove Astrid and the driver to school.**

"I knew it." Said Hiccup

"Knew about what son?" Asked Stoick

"This Astrid has a sad look on her face, like she is upset about something." Said Hiccup

The audience, except Hiccup, looked at the screen and saw that he was right, she did have a sad look on her face.

"Well, we don't know why she has that yet, son." Said Stoick believing his son, but they needed more information

"R-R-Right, sorry dad." Apologized Hiccup as he looked back at the screen.

**Hiccup then heard the sound of feet running in the water as he sees a male figure with a widow's peak and dyed blond hair, his eyebrows lack an outer area his eyes are a dark blue color, and his eyebrows lacks the outer sides. He is somewhat muscular. He wearing the same school uniform as he is, but underneath his black blazer is unbuttoned and reveals a yellow t-shirt with a comic style star symbol with the words 'ZOMG!' He has plaid trousers rolled up to reveal his ankles. His pants have black suspends that hang down instead of being worn on his shoulders. He has a white belt. And his sneakers have the rising sun flag motif. He is Snotlout Sakamoto Jorgenson.**

"Snotlout!? Why is my boy-o running?" Asked Spitelout

"All will be revealed shortly..." Said Lavenza

"Wait a minute, do I go to the same school as Useless?" A Abnormally Large book was thrown at his head again.

**"Dammit... Screw that Pervy teacher." Said Snotlout with anger**

_'Pervy teacher?' _Thought everyone in the audience, except Lavenza.

**"... Pervy Teacher?" Asked Hiccup **

**Then a voice recorder was then seen screen as the phone on his app went unnoticed by anyone, even Hiccup as he forgot about it.**

**Snotlout turns towards Hiccup and walks up to him. "... What do you want?" Asked Snotlout with aggression filling his voice**

"Woah, never thought I'd see Snotface this mad." Said Astrid suprised by Snotlouts' aggression

"Me too." Said Hiccup agreeing

**"You plannin' on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?" Asked Snotlout**

"His name is Kamoshida?" Asked Gobber

"His last name is Kamoshida, his first name is Suguru." Said Lavenza

**"Kamoshida? What do you mean?" Asked Hiccup**

**"Huh? In that car just now. It was Kamoshida." Said Snotlout **

**A flashback to Kamoshida appears and returns to the present**

**"He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is—the king of a castle? Don't you agree?" Said Snotlout angry**

**"The king of a castle?" Asked Hiccup**

**"N-no, I mean..." Said Snotlout who finally calmed down. "..." **

**Snotlout then notices that Hiccup doesn't understand who he is talking about.**

**"... Wait. You don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real?" Asked Snotlout in disbelief **

"So this me knows this Kamyshita guy?" Asked Snotlout rubbing his forehead and mispronouncing Kamoshida's name.

"Yes, and it's Kamoshida, baka." Said Lavenza

**"You're from Shujin, right?" Asked Snotlout **

**"You go to Shujin too?" Said Hiccup**

**Snotlout looks at Hiccup with disbelief **

**"What...? No other high school's got a uniform like this." Said Snotlout "A second-year, huh... We're the same grade then." Said Snotlout smirking "Never seen you before though." Said Snotlout questioning **

**Snotlout, in all his incomitent glory finall realize**

**"Oh, you a transfer student?"**

(Play Church Hallelujah)

The moment that this Snotlout said that everyone, except Snotlout and Viggo, got onto their knees and bowed

"Oh great Odin! Thank you for finally making a Snotlout That is smart with his brains and not his muscles!" Praised everyone who knew Snotlout too well, except Snotlout. Earning a "Hey!" from a certain Monsterous Nightmare Rider.

(End Song)

**Hiccup nods his head in agreement**

**"Then no wonder you don't know him." Said Snotlout with aggression towards Kamoshida. "This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up, or we'll be late." He added. **

**Hiccup and Snotlout suddenly had a flash of a sharp, slight pain towards their heads as they grip their heads**

The audience was also greeted by a flash of a sharp, slight pain to their heads as well.

**"Ngh...!?" Groaned Snotlout in pain **

**_'I feel light-headed for some reason...' _thought Hiccup**

**"Uuugh, my head hurts..." moaned Snotlout in pain "Dammit... I wanna ho home.." he moaned again**

"What was THAT?" Asked everyone as they also felt light-headed for some reason.

Lavenza stayed silent as she knew what this was...

**Hiccup and Snotlout continued their way to school.**

**(Interrogation Room - Persona 5)**

**The scene shifts to Hiccup in the present who had gripped his head, let go and faces Sae.**

The audience saw that this Hiccup was back in the Present, all beat up and such, they refocused their attention on the screen as they still haven't forgotten what happened awhile ago.

**Sae then asks some questions...**

**"... There was a terrible subway accident that day. You remember it, don't you?" She asked "I assume you know of the uproar that the public calls the "psychotic breakdown incidents." She added**

**"I might." Said Hiccup**

**"You say that like it's none of your business." Sae said "It was all over the news, and one of the victims included a teacher at your high school."**

"Really? Which one?" They all asked at the same time.

"It will tell itself." Said Lavenza

**"I've no doubt you heard about it." Said Sae "On that day... were you still an "ordinary" student?" She asked**

**"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked **

**"... Let me change the question." Sae said "You transferred to Shujin Academy, correct?" **

**"Yes." Said Hiccup nodding**

**"An ordinary prep school that could be found in any city..." Sae said "... That's what it should've been." Said Sae "****What happened around that time?" Asked Sae "Tell me everything—truthfully." She said**

**(To Another World — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup then remembers what happened as the screen darkens to show past Hiccup and Snotlout taking a shortcut to school. With Hiccups' phone out**

**His phone says the words "Begging Navigation" in Japanese, Hiccup puts his phone in his pocket as they take a turn into a narrow alleyway**

**They are behind some buildings as Hiccup steps on a puddle, but when he lifted his foot off the puddle time seemed to slow down a bit.**

The audience notices this too and squint their eyes in curiosity.

"Something's not right at all." Said Fishlegs and Hiccup saying "I agree, Fishlegs."

"For once I agree with you Fishface and Useless." Said Snotlout, earning an aggressive growl from Astrid and Lavenza.

"This is not normal, at all." Said all of the other Vikings.

**Hiccup hears the sound of slow water turns his head around, but notices nothing different. The scene shifts to Hiccup's phone with the familiar eye app icon as it now is distorted and has red and black ripples.**

**"Wha...!?" Snotlout said in shock **

**Hiccup hears Snotlout and catches up to him to see...**

The audience leans forwards now more curious that ever before in their lives.

**Instead of the prison-like school, there stood a large stone brick castle, with 5 banners, a large drawbridge and Gate is up front, the Shujin Academy Logo. The sky is also a different color instead of being light blue or cloudy grey, it is a mysterious black and purple color like the two were in another world altogether. There is a sign upfront saying "Shujin Academy" signifying that THIS place IS the school itself.**

The audiences eyes could not have gotten any bigger than if their skulls weren't in the way, as all jaws Dropped to the floor, even Lavenza was suprised as she has only heard about distortion and how they view the world, but she has never physically seen one.

"WHERE'S THE SCHOOL!?" Screamed everyone in shock

"I think this IS the school." Said Hiccup with Lavenza gripping on his arm tightly after the loud sound nearly made her deaf as he gently rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"That can't be possible, babe, it was a school yesterday, no one can do this that fast." Said Astrid

"Can you please, not scream next time." Pleaded Lavenza scared

Everyone calmed down after Lavenza said that and watched the screen

**Snotlout turns his head around thinking they went the wrong way.**

**"We didn't... come the wrong way though..." Said Snotlout since he went down this alley many times "Yeah, this should be right..." he said "What's goin' on here...?" Snotlout asked **

**"I don't know." Hiccup said **

**"I guess we'll just have to go and ask." Said Snotlout as he and Hiccup enetered through gate to their distorted school.**

**Inside the castle, their was a large chandelier a couple of torches, 2 pillars and a dual staircase, the castle distorted itself to reveal the school for a moment as Snotlout and Hiccup entered the monumental building.**

**"Th-That's weird... Where's the school...?" Asked Snotlout**

**"Where are we?" Asked Hiccup**

**"This SHOULD be the school... I think..." Said Snotlout doubting himself **

**Snotlout takes his phone out to look at the GPS but...**

**"Out of Service? Where'd we end up...?" Asked Snotlout**

**Snotlout puts his phone in his pocket as he looks around**

**"The sign was for the school, right?" Snotlout asked Hiccup**

**"What's going on here?" asked Hiccup **

**Snotlout gets angry and turns towards Hiccup. "I-I dunno! I wanna know!" **

**Hiccup then notices a figure,Snotlout also notices Hiccup is looking at someone, maybe they could help them.**

**The figure appeared to be a Tall, Muscular metal Knight with a sword and shield, on its face it had a genderless face that is green and humanoid-like.**

Everyone was suprised to see this 'Knight' in Dark Armor.

**Snotlout was a little freaked out by the figure.**

**"Geez, you freaked me out..." said Snotlout "Who're you? You a Student?" Asked Snotlout **

**Snotlout was impressed by this being wearing the armor**

**"Man, your costume's impressive... Is that armor real?" Asked Snotlout as he walked forward**

**Hiccup was a little on edge not liking this one bit.**

**"C'mon don't just stand theee. Say somethin'." said Snotlout getting a little angry **

**Just then another figure appeared, dressed exactly the same as the first.**

The audience were out on edge by this, as the 2nd 'Knight' appeared out of nowhere.

**"...H-Hey, what's goin' on?" Asked Snotlout **

**"What is this...?" Asked Hiccup**

**"Dude, I don't know!" Said Snotlout**

**The first 'Knight' walked up to Snotlout intimidating him.**

The audience went into defensive position, as these so-called a 'Knights' were being a slight threat

**"...This shit's real." Said Snotlout as the Second Knight closed in "C-Calm down! Time out, man!" Said Snotlout really scared, he turns to Hiccup**

**"We gotta run!" Said Snotlout**

**"Got it." Was all Hiccup said**

**"Stop standin' around and run!" Snotlout said getting slightly annoyed this kid isn't running already.**

**Snotlout and Hiccup started to run away, only to be cornered by 2 more guards**

The audience were worried for the safety of their next Chief, oh, and Snotlout too.

**"Ugh, what's with these guys!?" Exclaimed Snotlout **

**One guard shoved his shield into Snotlout knocking him onto the floor**

**"Gah!" Snotlout Screamed in immense pain.**

**"Oww... Y-You're gonna break my bones, dammit!" Snotlout angered**

**"The hell you think—." Snotlout grabbed his leg in pain "Aagh!"**

The audience actually started to get worried for Snotlout, even concern for the egomaniac kid.

**The guards surrounded the two high schoolers and knocked Hiccup unconscious**

**But before he went full unconscious he heard the distorted voice of the Guard**

**"Take them away!" The guard ordered**

**——————————————————————————**

**Dungeon **

**(Tension - Persona 5)**

**"Hey! Wake up!"**

**The screen brightens to show Hiccup and Snotlout in a dungeon, Hiccup was lying on the bed as Snotlout was keeling next to him, checking to make sure he was alright.**

"Good to see you are alright." Said Lavenza seeing her love almost fine

"Yeah, Uh Thanks." Said Hiccup blushing in embarrassment and slight joy

**Hiccup got up from the wooden bed he laid on, placing a hand on his head as Snotlout got up.**

**Hiccup sees the room he is in. A stone brick wall, with a single metal gate, shackles on the wall, and a couple of barrels.**

**"Where are we?" Asked Hiccup **

**"How should I know? I just woke up too." Said Snotlout **

"Snotlout treat my son with kindness." Said Valka not liking this Snotlout's attitude

"Y-y-Yes ma'm." Said Snotlout not wanting to get more injured

"Good." Said Valka

**Snotlout turns away from Hiccup to see if this is a dream, but it isn't **

**"Looks like this ain't no dream..."said Snotlout "Ugh, what's goin' on!?" He said with anger, Snotlout runs up to the gate to try and break free**

**"Hey, let us outta here! I know there's someone out there!" Shouted Snotlout, he returns to Hiccup more pissed of than ever. "Dammit, where are we!? Is this some kinda TV set...?" Asked Snotlout**

**"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" **

The screaming of this tortured person scared everyone, thinking that someone was torturing another person

"What was THAT!?" Asked Hiccup scared with Astrid and Lavenza hugging his arm with the same strength at the same time.

"I-I don't know!" Said Snotlout also scared

"I hope they're okay." Said Heather

"Me too." Said Fishlegs

"We May pull pranks, but none that could physically harm you guys." Said Ruffnut, with Tuffnut agreeing with his sister

"Me too, I might be Deranged, but I wouldn't torture my Berserkers THAT much." Said Dagur

"Something is definitely not right here." Said Stoick, Valka, and Mala

"I swear if they put a hand on me apprentice." Said Gobber protectively

"Or my Boy-o." Said Spitelout

"Or my ex-enemy." Said Viggo

A lot of Vikings agreed that if anyone laid a hand on the kids all of Hel would break loose (Hel is the Norse goddess of death and one of the children of Loki.)

**Snotlout and Hiccup get scared after hearing that painful, tortured scream they run to the cell door to try and get a better view of what's going on.**

**"Th-The hell was that just now...?" Asked Snotlout scared **

**"Waa! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" **

"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Said Snotlout freaking out

**Snotlout starts to freak out at the exact same time as **Snotlout.

**"Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..." Said Snotlout freaking out **

**Snotlout turns his head towards Hiccup more scared than ever**

**"You're shittin' me, right...?" Snotlout asked himself "This is real bad...!" He said **

**Snotlout turns away from the dungeon cell door.**

**"Isn't there some way outta here!? C'mon we gotta do something!" Snotlout said **

**They both look around the room to try and find anything but all they found was barrels, a wooden bed, and shackles on the wall just**

**"Hey, those chains're used for like... torturin' and stuff, right?" Snotlout said scared "Dammit! This shit ain't funny!" He screamed**

**Just then Snotlout heard the sounds of metal footsteps coming towards their cell door. **

The audience could barely hear the sounds of the metal footsteps at all, but continued watching.

**Huh? You hear that?" Asked Snotlout **

**Hiccup returns to the cell door with Snotlout as they noticed three guards coming up to them.**

**"Be glad that your punishment has been decided up."**

"P-P-Punishment!?" Said Hiccup and Snotlout scared at the same time

**"Your charge is "unlawful entry." Said The Guard**

**"Thus, you will be sentenced to death."**

"DEATH!?" Shouted everyone, even the Dragons and Viggo

"They just wanted to get to school!" Said Astrid defending Hiccup, and Snotlout while she does not like that he did nothing wrong either.

**This scared the both of them, but Hiccup kept it hidden, but not Snotlout as he was shocked**

**"Say what!?" Said Snotlout with disbelief **

**"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle."**

"That voice, it can't be..." whispered Everyone

**The audience could see a man wearing slippers and pink underwear as the only undergarments leaving his torso and hairy legs exposed, the man is wearing a red heart printed cape and has a gold crown. The man was...**

"KAMOSHIDA!?" Shouted everyone and every dragon (in their natural tounge)

**Yes, Kamoshida, but this one looked different, instead of having dark brown eyes, he had a pair demonic yellow eyes, and his voice was also distorted but not enough as it was clear to hear it is the same as Kamoshida.**

**"Huh? Wait... Is that you, Kamoshida?" Asked Snotlout**

**"Kamoshida?" Asked Hiccup**

**"I thought it was some petty thief, but to think it'd be you, Jorgenson..." Said Kamoshida...? "Are you trying to disobey me again? It looks like you haven't learned your lesson at all, huh?" Asked Kamoshida...? With a smile on his face**

**Kamoshida notices Hiccup **

**"And you brought a friend this time... because you can't do anything for yourself." Said Kamoshida...? taunting Snotlout **

**Snotlout bangs on the cell door and says "This ain't funny, you asshole!" Snotlout shouted **

**Kamoshida...? is insulted at Snotlout speaking at him like that**

**"Is that how you speak to a king? It seems you don't understand the position you're in at all." Said Kamoshida...? with a menacing tone in his voice "Not only did you sneak into my castle, you committed the crime of insulting me—— the king." Declared Kamoshida...?**

**"The punishment for that is death." with a smile on his face**

"WHAT!? Are you CRAZY?!" Everyone shouted

**"It's time for an execution! Take him out!" Ordered Kamoshida...?**

**Snotlout backs up in fear as the guard prepares to open the gate**

**"S-Stop it...!" Said Snotlout**

Hookfang was worried for his rider, sure Snotlout may be an idiot for trying to impress someone who already has a mate, but the egomaniac Viking is his idiot.

**The guard opens the gate and surround and corner Snotlout on the lower right side.**

**Snotlout sees no way out and curses "...Goddammit...!" He said **

**He then runs towards the guard in the middle and tackles him showing that is he stronger than he looks**

**"Hragh!" He yelled "I ain't down for this shit! C'mon we're outta here!" He says to Hiccup who is by the left wall.**

**The guard on Hiccups' right walks towards Snotlout as Snotlout notices only to fly into the right side of the wall very painfully **

**"Nnngh... Owww..." groaned Snotlout in pain and falls to the floor**

The audience winces as that looked like it hurt A LOT

Heck, it looked like it hurt so much, Snotlout actually felt it!

**Hiccup tries to rescue Snotlout only for the middle guard to instantly get up and surround Snotlout, as he tries to let him escape sacrificing his life**

**"Just go! Get outta here...! These guys are serious!"**

"I am NOT leaving my cousin behind, a Viking sticks together through thick and thin!" Shouted Hiccup defending Snotlout and surprising many

Snotlout was suprised Hiccup would defend him, even after all that he has done, he actually gave a kind, not-so ego, smile at him.

**Kamoshida...? notices that Snotlout told Hiccup to run away and turns his head towards him.**

**"Oh? Running away, are we? What a heartless friend you are." He said with that stupid grin on his fucking face **

**Snotlout painfully and slowly gets up saying he ain't a friend of his**

**"He ain't a friend..." Snotlout said **

**Snotlout shouts at Hiccup to leave**

**"C'mon! Hurry up and go!" Snotlout shouted**

**"What's the matter? Too scared to run away?" Kamoshida...? taunted **

"I'm not scared! And I am not leaving him behind!" Yelled Hiccup

**Hiccup turns his head towards Him**

**"Hmph, pathetic scum isn't worth my time..." Kamoshida...? said as he looks at Snotlout "I'll focus on this one's execution..."**

**"Take this!" Kamoshida's? distorted voice says**

**Kamoshida? then painfully punches Snotlout across his face and gut while telling him he is worthless**

The audience all wince to every hurtful comment and every punch Snotlout is taking, sure he can take a beating from Astrid, but it isn't that bad.

**"Lowly scum! Useless pest!" He shouted as he punches Snotlout to the floor**

Hiccup growls at Kamoshida's? hurting his cousin

**Kamoshida then spits on Snotlout **

**As Snotlout is in pain and looks like he is about to die as Kamoshida? begins to taunt him again**

**"...Hmph. Where'd your energy from earlier go?" He said as a guard picks him up and slams him onto the right wall "A peasant like you isn't worth beating." He added "I'll have you killed right now."**

"STOP IT! Have you lost your mind!?" Asked/Shouted Hiccup at the same time as **Hiccup**

**"STOP IT! Have you lost your mind!?" Asked/Shouted Hiccup at the same time as **Hiccup

**Kamoshida? Notices Hiccup he as turns to him**

**"Hm...?" He hummed "What...? Don't you dare tell me you don't know who I am." He asked as he looks in Hiccup's eyes he starts to get irritated "That look in your eyes irritates me!" As me kicked Hiccup in the stomach onto the left side of the wall**

"HICCUP!!" Shouted Stoick, Valka, Astrid, and Lavenza worried

**Kamoshida? Then orders his Guards to hold Hiccup there until Snotlout dies**

**"Hold him there... After the peasant, it's his turn to die." He said as he turns his head to Snotlout **

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A HAND ON MY SON/BABE/LOVE!!" Said Stoick and Valka, Astrid, and Lavenza But Hiccup couldn't hear that last part

**Hiccup then tries to run up at Kamoshida? But 2 guards hold him to the wall, limiting his chance of retaliation **

**"No, I don't wanna die." Pleaded Snotlout in pain as Kamoshida just laughs**

**The world around Hiccup darkens as he sees a beautiful blue butterfly **

"That is a beautiful butterfly." Said one of the Viking children

**_"This is truly an unjust game... your chances of winning are almost none." _Said a voice similar to an echoing Lavenza _"But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you..."_**

"Did that butterfly just speak?" Asked Fishlegs

"I think it did." Said Tuffnut

Hiccup feels a painful sting to his head

**(Awakening — Persona 5)**

**The world around Hiccup returns to its normal colors as he hears a voice similar to A deeper version of himself.**

Hiccup also hears the same thing as **Hiccup** and grips his head in pain

**"What's the matter...? Are you simply going to watch?" Said the voice as Hiccup tries to find the location of the voice only to see nothing "Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing." Said the voice "Was your previous decision a mistake then?"Asked the voice as the flashback happens again**

**"It wasn't." **"It wasn't." Said **Hiccup **and Hiccup at the same time the audience notices this

"Hiccup? Who are you talking too?" Asked Astrid and Lavenza worried

**As the scene shows Snotlout getting lifted against the stone wall by the guard with a sword pointed at his head.**

**Hiccup struggles to free himself as the voice in his**(and Hiccups') **head takes heeds of his resolve. **

**"Very well... I have heeded your resolve." Said the voice then Hiccup feels immense pain in his head **

Hiccup also feels it and falls out of his seat gripping his head at the same time as everyone notices and starts to worry thinking Hiccup is having a mental breakdown.

**Hiccup is starting to cry in tears of pain and torture as the voice in his **(and Hiccups' head) **starts to make a contract that will forever change his life.**

**"Vow to me." The voice orders "I am thou, thou art I..."**

"Gaaaaaaah!" Screamed Hiccup in pain

"HICCUP! SON are you alright!? Answer me!" Asked Stoick worried for his only son.

**"Gaaaaaaah!" Screamed Hiccup in pain **

**"Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and realease thy rage!" The voice shouted**

**"GggggAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!/**GggggAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **Hiccup** and Hiccup screamed in pain

**"Show thy strength to thy will to ascertain all on thine own, though thou be chained to HELL itself!" Shouted the Voice in both Hiccups' head**

**Both Hiccup **and Hiccup** slowly raised their heads with an angered look on their faces.**

**"Execute him!" Ordered Kamoshida?**

**"T**h**a**t**'**s **E**n**o**u**g**h**!**" **Both Hiccups' Ordered at the same time**

This scared the audience, except Hiccup, who was placed back in his seat with the other Vikings and Dragons worried

"Uuh, Hiccup." Asked Tuffnut looking a little worried

"You okay?" Asked Ruffnut

"I never seen him like this." Said Fishlegs

"Me too." Said Astrid, Snotlout, and Stoick

"It appears he has finally found his rebellious spirit." Said Lavenza smirking a bit for the audience was in for a huge ass suprise

The audience to say the least were very confused _'Hiccup has finally found his rebellious spirit? What does that mean? Didn't he have one 5 years ago?'_

**"What was that...?" Kamoshida asked **

**"You. **Heard. **M**e." **Said both Hiccups' again angry and making their statement clear**

**The guard released his hold on Snotlout neck and turns towards Hiccup**

**"You desire to be killed that much...?" Kamoshida? asked "Fine!"**

**He then notifies the Guard on Hiccups' left to knock him unconscious **

**The Guard slams his shield knocking off Hiccups' fake glasses to the floor**

**Hiccup has two spears crossing his neck to hold him down**

The audience, except Hiccup who is a bit unconscious, get worried for this Hiccup as they shout for this Hiccup to wake up, including Viggo and the Dragons.

**Snotlout tried to get up but falls to the floor as Kamoshida...? waves his hand motioning to execute him.**

**"Hmph..." he huffed **

**The Guard raises his sword to behead Hiccup and end this once and for all**

"HICCUP!!!!!!!!!" Yelled the audience, but none more than Astrid and Lavenza

Hiccup opens his eyes as a storm of raging winds appears.

**But suddenly Hiccup opens his eyes as a storm of raging winds appears.**

Both the audience and **Kamoshida...? **Try and brace themselves as some of the things with nothing attatched to something solid and sturdy starts flying around.

**When the raging winds finally stopped on both ends, both onscreen and in the audience saw something familiar on Hiccup and **Hiccups' **face**

**Hiccup was still in ****his regular Shujin Academy uniform, but on his face he had a black and white, birdlike domino mask.**

Hiccup was still wearing his regular Viking clothings, but on his face he had a black and white, birdlike domino mask.

**Hiccup then notices the mask in confusion touches it to get it off only to find it difficult to do so.**

"Ugh, what happened?" Said Hiccup as he awoke he then notices something that was not on his face before "Where did this mask come from?" He said before he tried to rip it off finding it difficult to do so.

**(Persona 5 — Awakening)**

**Hiccup grabs the upper part of the mask and tries to pull it off, he then lets go of his right hand and grabs the left side of the mask with it, pulling harder...**

Hiccup grabs the upper part of the mask and tries to pull it off, he then lets go of his right hand and grabs the left side of the mask with it, pulling harder...

"Babe, I don't think you shou—." Astrid tries to say but what she and the audience saw made them go silent and loose their appetites

As Hiccup pulled harder on the mask, it appeared to be that this mask he wore was ATTACHED to his SKIN, except his eyes, as he screams in pain as skin is being pulled off and Hiccups' face, specifically around his eyes, is bleeding. His head raises releasing a few ounces of blood off his face as his head drops and his hair covers his eyes

**As Hiccup pulled harder on the mask, it appeared to be that this mask he wore was ATTACHED to his SKIN, except his eyes, as he screams in pain as skin is being pulled off and Hiccups' face, specifically around his eyes, is bleeding. His head raises releasing a few ounces of blood off his face as his head drops and his hair covers his eyes.**

"H-H-Hiccup?" Stuttered Stoick scared, but what came next terrified them ALL

Hiccup raises his head slowly giving a menacing, confident grin, as his eyes turned from an emerald-green to a demonic yellow color as blue fire then appears and dries off the blood from his face and consumes him.

**Hiccup raises his head slowly giving a menacing, confident grin, as his eyes turned from an emerald-green to a demonic yellow color as blue fire then appears and dries off the blood from his face and consumes him.**

The audience around Hiccup scatters to the farthest side of the Theater as some of the water dragons try and put out the fire, but it does nothing as Hiccups' clothes changes right before their eyes.

The audience also hears a demonic laughter from both Hiccup and **Hiccup **that sounded like the voice speaking to **Hiccup**.

**The blue flames traverse down both of Hiccups' clothing changing them from a school uniform/Viking wear to a ankle-length tailcoat with a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winkle pickers and a pair of red gloves. They both don't have their mask anymore probably consumed by the blue fire.**

**Then a large figure releases from both Hiccups' it has from top to bottom: a very tall black top hat, a pair of two long horns attatched to a face with sharp red featureless eyes and a sharp featureless and mouthless grin, it's entire face was black (not African-American black, just Black black), it is wearing a cropped red eighteenth century-esque suit worn open with the collar popped, stitched heart designs on its shoulders, a white ruffle tie, a black, tailed corset running down its torso; large, black, feathery wings starting at around the small part of its back; very long and pointy Black(black black) fingernails; and red coverings on its legs resembling pants that goes with the cropped coat and heeled shoes with blade-like heels.**

**It also appears that this thing is surrounded by countless chains circling it. And both Hiccups' had a terrifyingly, menacing grin on their faces.**

The audience, except Hiccup, was terrified and some of them, I.E. Snotlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut Stoick, started to attack this being but it just opened its wings as hiccup moved his hands in an open greeting gesture (which made him look MORE terrifying) knocking all those around who were attacking him down.

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut Tuffnut (after they were knocked to the floor), Dagur Heather all Said the same thing as **Snotlout**

"Wha... What the...?" They said terrified

**The same also happened to the guards and Kamoshida...? as some of them either hit the wall or the cells' gate as Kamoshida? Just ran away from this being.**

**"Wha... What the...?" Said Snotlout terrified **

**Both Hiccups' just gave Snotlout **and the gang** a smirk they will see in their Nightmares, because today Joker, Leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, was BORN!**

**Both beings that were behind both Hiccups' introduced themselves...**

**"I am the pillager of twilight— "Arsene"!" The beings' known as Arsene, said that sounded like a deeper, menacing version of Hiccup**

"Let my son go!" Said Stoick wanting to protect Hiccup

"Do not fret, Arsene will not harm anyone, he is kind-hearted." Said Lavenza still worried for her Love, but glad to see he finally had his own Persona. "Please watch the screen." She said

Stoick knew he had no choice and return to his seat as Arsene in both this version and their version would soon explain what they are.

**"What the...?" Asked Snotlout scared**

**"I am the rebel's soul that resides within you." Said Arsene "If you so desire, I shall consider granting you the power to break through this crisis." Offered Arsene**

**Both Hiccups said the same thing **

**"Give me your power." Said Hiccup**

"Give me your power." Said Hiccup

**"Hmph, very well..." Said Arsene**

**"Who the hell are you...!?" Demanded Kamoshida...? "Guards!" Said Kamoshida...? **

**As he soon as he said that the two guards in the room arose with spineless rise and a cracking sound**

**"Start by killing that one!" He ordered**

The screen turns off as Hiccup returns to his normal wear, but Arsene did not leave

"Uuuuuuuggggh, my head." Hiccup moaned with his eyes closed "What happened?" He asked

**"I happened." Said Arsene **

Hiccup took notice of the being and slightly jumped

"W-Who are you?" He asked

**"Hmph, This version of myself and me already told you, we are the rebel's soul that resides within you."Said Arsene **

"What does that mean?" Asked Astrid confused at what Arsene is saying

**"In time you will be told, but for now, remember to never loose your rebellious soul, Hiccup." Arsene Said as he disappeared and became a black and white, birdlike domino mask and landed gently into Hiccups' hands "I will remain here once you place me on and shed the real you for the world to see." After Arsene said that he went silent.**

"Umm, Lavenza can we take a break right now." Asked Hiccup still confused, but slightly understanding what Arsene meant.

"Gladly, we will pick this up when you are ready." Said Lavenza

**——————————————————————————**

**How'd you think of THAT for a Twist? That's right The Persona 5 Phantom Thieves Main Persona's are going to be watching this...**

**Also How did you think of the part where Lavenza screamed "SNOTLOUT KISSED TUFFNUT IN HIS SLEEP!!!" Part?**

**Tell me was this Good, Bad, Funny let me know in the comments below on how you think it was. And remember, have a fantastical day to all you new and familiar reader...**

**CMBASHER07 signing off.**


	4. Zorro

-Chapter 4, Arsene, pillager of Twilight! Mona's Awakening! And Escape!

**Hey there fellow reader CMBASHER07 here with another chapter out, and I am suprised you guys don't even know why this fanfic is part Romance, I'll give you a clue there is a Hiccstrid and a Hiccenza.**

**Remember...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR THE PERSONA SERIES THESE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES**

**And now, let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Theater**

After what happened yesterday, the Vikings and Dragons, were to say the least very suprised, so suprised they asked for a break as they needed time to think, non more than Hiccup.

_'What did Arsene meant when he said, "I will come when you place and shed your real self for the world to see?" _Thought Hiccup so very confused

"**It ****means** **show** **your** **true** **self**." Said a familiar voice, yes ever since Arsene arrived, Hiccup could hear Arsene's voice in his mind, he asked questions like "How are you talking to me?" or "what are you?" Arsene only answered the first, but not the latter "**I cannot** **tell** **you** **yet**, **but** **I think** **we** **should** **continue** **watching** **the** **world** **we** **are** **watching**, **Don't** **you** **agree?" **Hiccup agreed as they have been having a conversation with each other for quite some time

"H-Hiccup, are you ready to watch the world again?" Asked Lavenza as she walked up to him blushing when she got near him.

"Y-Yeah, I am, Lavenza." Stuttered Hiccup After What happened this morning he couldn't get her off his mind as she looked to adorable in that onesie

"I will notify everyone else." Said Lavenza "Everyone, our break is over please return to your seats in the Theater now."

All the Vikings and Dragonsreturned to their assigned seats

As the Vikings and Dragons took their seats the lights dimmed and the screen brightened to show...

**(Will Power - Persona 5)**

**The two Guards rising up and ignoring their injuries and started to twitch and transform to reveal their true selves, the two guards transformed into 2 floating pumkins with their faces carved like a Jack-o'-lantern with 2 red eyes, they wore a green witches hat with a white stripe going horizontal, it wore a dark blue robe and a single white 4 finger glove appeared holding an old lantern with a flame inside. They are ****Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac's.**

The audience recognized the Twitch and Transformation of the 2 Guards from when they first saw this, but were too invested with **Hiccup** and **Arsene**.

**I do say,** **I look** **incredible**." Said Arsene

**"You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Said Kamoshida?**

**In Hiccup hand appeared a knife out of no where, but he didn't have time to question it, but he did feel like it represented him the best, being quiet and easy to conceal.**

**Arsene then spoke **"**Detest the ****enemies before you**! **Change that animosity into ****power... and** **unleash it****!" Said Arsene as he left and Hiccups' mask reformed **

**"Got it." Said Hiccup "Persona!" Arsene appeared as His mask was consumed by the blue fire**

**"Attack the one on the right, Arsene, with Eiha!" Hiccup said **

**Arsene then summoned a small pool of red, black, and white damaging, but not nearly enough to his foe**

**The Pyro Jack on the right spun its head and hit Hiccup with its lantern and the one on the left did the same dealing only little damage.**

**"Swing your blade!" Said Arsene mentioning the knife in Hiccups' hand**

**Hiccup then rushes forward at the same Pyro Jack on the right and slashed his blade, destroying it.**

The audience cheered when Hiccup destroyed the Pyro Jack, and Hiccup was kind of impressed with him and Arsene's teamwork.

**Arsene then spoke to Hiccup again saying "This power of mine is yours!" Arsene said "Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!" Arsene demanded**

_'Sheesh, you are demanding, Arsene.' **"**_**So? They are nothing more then rubbish." **Hiccup and Arsene we're having a mental conversation while watching thescreen**.**

**The Pyro Jack then attacked Hiccup, dealing little damage as Hiccup ended the battle calling Arsene**

**"Persona!" Yelled Hiccup "Finish it of with another Eiha, Arsene!" **

**Arsene attacked and destroyed the Pyro Jack.**

The audience cheered once more as Hiccup protected Snotlout and destroyed those things.

**Hiccup then felt himself get stronger a bit in Life points and Soul power.**

**(King, Queen and Slave -another version- —Persona 5)**

**"What..." Snotlout said with disbelief **

**Hiccup notices that his clothes have changed as well and is confused**

**"What was that just now...?" Asked Snotlout **

**Kamoshida? Then angrily walks up to Hiccup about to pummel him "You little...!" He said **

**Snotlout then tackles Kamoshida? away from Hiccup **

**"Aagh!" He yelled in pain **

**"You like that, you son of a bitch!?" Snotlout taunted **

**"The key! Lock the cell!" Ordered Hiccup **

**"Y-You mean this!?" Snotlout meantion towards the keys**

"No, Snotlout, I mean the one underneath his cape." Hiccup said sarcastically "Of course those!" Yelled Hiccup

**"No, I mean the one underneath his cape." Hiccup said sarcastically "Of course those!" Yelled Hiccup**

**"S-Sorry." Snotlout at his blunt thinking **

**Snotlout grabs the keys as he and Hiccup escape and lock Kamoshida? in the cell they were in.**

**"OK, it's locked." Said Snotlout **

**Kamoshida? Then awoke pissed off**

**"Damn you!" He yelled**

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup asking what was it he just did.**

**"Hey...! What was that just now?" Asked Snotlout "And... your clothes...!" He added**

**Then the clothes started to burst into blue fire and Hiccup was back in his Shujin Academy uniform.**

"It went back to normal?" Asked Hiccup to himself

**"Whoa, it went back to normal...!?" Snotlout said **

**Kamoshida? then pulls on the cell bars trying to break himself free, scaring both Hiccup and Snotlout**

The audience jumped when Kamoshida? tried to pull on the cell bars

**"Waaaaah!" Snotlout screamed **

**"You bastards!" Kamoshida? yelled**

**"God, this's effin' nuts!" Snotlout said as he turns towards Hiccup "Anyway, let's scram! You lead the way!" **

"Why does Useless have to lead?" Asked Snotlout

"It's because he has one of those things, Snotface!" Astrid said

**Snotlout threw the keys far away so neither Kamoshida? or the Guards could get them.**

**"Goddamn Thieves...!" Kamoshida? shouted "After them! Don't let them escape!" He ordered his Guards**

**(Kings, Queens, and Slave — Persona 5)**

**"Damn Y-You Bastards!" He yelled "You think you can get away with doing this to me!?" He demanded**

**Hiccup turns turns to Snotlout as the audience sees the Dungeon is right next to a waterfall**

**"I don't give a shit! I ain't down for any of this!" Snotlout retorted "C'mon, let's get outta here!" He said **

**Hiccup started to move as Snotlout followed as he and Snotlout looked for a way out**** "C'mon, we gotta look for a way outta here!" Snotlout said**

**Hiccup tried to walked through an Iron bars door but it was locked**

"It's LOCKED!?"

**"It ain't openin'!?" Snotlout said scared "Dammit! Let's try and find another way through!" He added**

**Hiccup then notices a broken bridge, Snotlout sees Hiccup looking at something**

**"Huh? 'Sup?" Snotlout said "A bridge... Looks like it's broken though..." He added "Wait, think we can jump across?" He asked **

**"Yeah, I think we can jump across it." Said Hiccup**

**Hiccup and Snotlout jumped across the broken bridge, Snotlout almost slipped but Hiccup grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the ground**

**"All right! We can keep goin' this way." Snotlout said pumped **

**The two walked through an open iron bars door and into another room they then jumped on a couple of cages and made it across.**

**"Dude, you better not fall..." Snotlout warned Hiccup as they jumped across the cages**

**They then passed by a water mill across a wooden planked bridge as Snotlout talked to Hiccup**

**"All that execution shit... Is he serious?" Snotlout asked **

**The two highschoolers passed by a bunch of jail cells and noticed that the one at the end is opened and their is a tunnel that leads to possibly the other side.**

**"Crap! My bag's stuck!" Snotlout shouted as he got his bag unstuck and catches up to Hiccup. "Looks like we can get outta here." Snotlout said Happily**

"Alright who's the man? I'm the man! Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy, Oy, Oy!" Snotlout gloated with pride

"Uuuuuugh, really Snotlout?" Hiccup said to his cousin

**"I can't believe you two are even related to each other in the first place, I pity you."** Said Arsene in Hiccups' mind

**They emerged from the other side of the cell and walked out the door, Hiccup saw a drawbridge to his right and they both walked across it**

**"Dude, the hell is this place?" Snotlout asked**

**Snotlout and Hiccup heard the sound of metal feet stomping on the other side of the drawbridge, Snotlout then said **

**"Hey, we gotta hide!" He said as they hide behind a couple of crates and barrels **

**As a couple of Guards appeared on the other side of the drawbridge**

**"Over there... They're lookin' for us, right?" Snotlout asked "I ain't playin' along with this anymore! We gotta find a way outta this goddamn place!"**

"For once Snotlout, I agree with this you." Said Hiccup

"No problem, Useless." Snotlout gloated

"STOP CALLING HICCUP USELESS!!" Lavenza yelled at Snotlout making him stop gloating and glare at Lavenza

"...or what?" Snotlout simply said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was at this moment, Snotlout knew... he fucked up.

Lavenza launches at Snotlout and stated punching him across his face saying "Don't ever call Hiccup useless again" repeatedly, even using "Le Grimoire" as well to deal more damage to him.

Hiccup rushed over to Lavenza and pried her off his obnoxious cousin, as she was crying, Hiccup just rocked Lavenza side to side gently until she calmed down and quietly shushing her, not angrily, but calm like a mother with their newborn baby.

Hiccup then gently and calmly took Lavenza to his seat and let her sit on his lap to calm her down and hold her there in case she attacks Snotlout again. Snotlout decided not to anger her and stopped calling Hiccup "Useless" as to not suffer Lavenza's wrath again.

Hookfang gave his rider a "I told you not to mess with the peg-legged one's little gold-eyes mate, but did you listen, no, this one is on you" glare.

Everyone them turned to the screen while Hiccup kept gently rocking Lavenza

**Hiccup and Snotlout then walk up a flight of curved stairs as Snotlout asked**

**"If this goes up, you think it heads to the exit?" Snotlout asked **

**They finally reached the door after a while of climbing the stairs and exit out the door**

**"*gasp* *pant* I-Is this... the exit!?" Asked Snotlout panting and gasping for air "Hey, let's get the hell outta this place!"**

**They entered the door only to find they are on another level in the castle.**

**"Dude... you gotta be jokin'... This ain't the exit!? What the hell is this place!?" Snotlout exclaimed **

**Hiccup and Snotlout then walk through another prison cell as Snotlout took notice of something**

**"H-Hey... look..." Snotlout said and Hiccup took notice as they saw a male student of Shujin Academy in a cell over the water**

The audience, except Hiccup and Lavenza, were shocked to see other students in this dungeon, though only a male one as they were curious of where the females were being kept.

**"We really did hear people screamin'... So we ain't the only ones who got captured!" Snotlout said **

**"Apparently so." Hiccup said **

**"Is, uh... Is he OK... ?" Snotlout asked **

**"I-I don't know." Said Hiccup **

**They crossed the path as they hear the students cry for help as they noticed a bridge and statue**

**"There's something up there. A bridge... and a statue...?" He asked**

**Hiccup looks at the eerie statue that looks like Kamoshida as the drawbridge is up**

**"Dammit, the bride's up! Ain't there some way to lower it!?" Snotlout asked in anger**

**They tried to find another way only to end up at another dead end.**

**"Another dead end...?" Snotlout asked "Dammit! How the hell're we supposed to get outta here!?" Snotlout shouted **

**"Hey, you there..." an Unknown Boyish voice said **

_'That same voice from the beginning...'_ thought Hiccup as Lavenza was fast asleep and cuddled up on Hiccups' lap, Hiccup had to admit that that was adorable, even Arsene agreed **"Kid, I cannot lie, but she is kind've adorable right** **now...how much do you want to bet she has fallen in love** **with ****you?" **_'A__rsene!' _**"What? You know you like her."**_ 'Still, she is a kid.'_**"Uhhh, no she ain't, her "siblings" were there in**** this version of yourself dream ****and they are kids, that must conclude she and any**** relatives she has have no definitive** **age at all."** Hiccup was silent, as that kind of made sense, if Caroline and Justine were assistants at that young of an age, that must mean they have no definitive age and only looks like a certain age due to possibly the subconscious (Yes, this is the reason I have come up with, and Caroline and Justine age could signify Rens' teenage nature, too old to be a kid yet too young to be an adult)

**"Blondie! Scraggly Hair! Look over here!" Said the Unknown voice**

**And what they saw made them question their sanity, as they and the audience saw in the cell was an anthropomorphic tuxedo cat-like creature with a large spheroidal head. It's fur is jet-black all around, it has Emerald-Green eyes, it is wearing a lighter black mask that covers the majority of its face with 2 pairs of flaps on the side, it's outer ears are black and it's inner ears are grey. In addition, it has a dark red utility belt around its hips, with two golden buttons and two bags attached, and a red scarf around its neck with a familiar white Viking skull, but the audience could not see it as a bar covered it. The cat looked almost so familiar to the audience, but they couldn't put their fingers, or claws, or wings on it.**

"Why does that cat look so familiar?" Asked the audience, except Hiccup and Lavenza, who finally calmed down, but stayed on Hiccups' lap as she thought _'His hands feel like soft cotton...' _her brain went to sleep while she didn't, wanting to stay awake with her beloved Hiccup.

**"Gah! What is this thing!?" Snotlout asked **

**"You're not soldiers of this castle right!? Get me out of here!" Said the Strange Creature**

The audience couldn't help but give an adorable awe at this little creature, it reminded them of Toothless.

**"Look, the key's right there!" It pleaded **

**"We're trying to get the hell out of here...!" Snotlout stated "I mean, you obviously look like an enemy too!"**

"Snotlout don't be mean to the kitty." Lavenza said finally able to speak, but their was a bit of tears left

"Y-Y-Yes, b-b-but that isn't m-m-me." Snotlout stuttered scared of the Little assistant

**The strange creatures' eyes widen in shock**

**"I'm locked up here, so how can I be your enemy!? Help me out!" It pleaded and used reason**

"Snotlout that is the most dumbest question you ever asked in your life." Said Hiccup, Lavenza. Astrid, Gobber, and surprisingly Tuffnut, and almost basically everyone except Spitelout and Snotlout.

"NOT MY FAULT!!!!" He yelled

**"Quiet down." Hiccup said **

**"I'm begging you; you have to help me!" It pleaded**

**They all heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer**

**"They're catchin' up already...!" Snotlout said in shock**

**Snotlout pulls his phone out to call for help**

**"Shit, there's still no service. Ain't there any way to contact someone outside!?" Snotlout asked **

**Hiccup grabs his phone too as Snotlout has a look of defeat**

**"How the hell do we get out...!?" Snotlout asked **

**"Hey, you two!" It said trying to grab the attention of Hiccup and Snotlout "You want to know where the exit is? Let me out and I'll take you there." It offered**

"Hmmm, be captured by a ton of guards and never see the light of day, or follow the cat with the only means and knowledge of escaping, such a difficult decision." Hiccup said sarcastically, Lavenza and Astrid laughed with Hiccup as he heard them as he had a smile on his face.

**"You don't want to get caught and executed, right?" It offered by driving the nail in.**

**"You better not be lying." Hiccup said  
**

**"I'm not lying! It's the truth!" It pleaded**

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup **

**"This thing sounds like it's all talk..." he said**

**"If you guys think you can get out on you own, then be my guest!" It snapped at Snotlout **

**"Whadda we do...?" He asked**

**They both realize the guards are coming closer and closer to where they are.**

**"Are you seriously not messin' with us!?" Snotlout demanded**

**"If you don't hurry, they'll catch you." It said**

**Snotlout looks at where the Guards might come and Hiccup then sighs and says**

**"F-Fine..." he sighs in defeat.**

**They grabbed the key and let the strange creature out of its cell as the audience could now see the red scarf it wears and they white symbol looking almost like it belongs to a certain black dragon named...**

"TOOTHLESS!?" The audience says in shock, except for Lavenza **(that's right Toothless will be Morgana!)**

"Grrroooo?!" Toothless growled in shock at seeing himself as a cat, though now that he thinks about it, it IS kinda fitting.

**"Ahhhh... Freedom tastes so great..." Toothless purred **

**"Now, where's the exit, you monster cat!?" Snotlout demanded **

Toothless bared his teeth and growled at Snotlout

Snotlout, being the sissy that he is, shrunk his head into his shoulders and whimpered

**"Don't call me a cat! I am Toothless!" Toothless said angrily **

**"Why are you called Toothless?" Asked Hiccup**

**"It's because when I open my mouth to speak, I look like I have no teeth, but when I growl or get angry my teeth show." Toothless explained why he is called Toothless.**

"Ooooooohhhhhh." Said Everyone as they now understood why this version of the Night Fury was named Toothless.

"That is kinda adorable." Lavenza said "May I please see, Toothless?" She asked, as she said please Toothless showed her retractable teeth. "That is incredible, thank you." She thanked as she petted Toothless under his chin and went into a state of bliss, as she chuckled.

**"Shaddup and hurry it up! You wanna be locked up again!?" Snotlout threatened**

**"A-All right, sheesh!" Toothless said "Follow me, and stay quiet!" He added**

**Snotlout looked at Hiccup and said "Oh well... Guess we just gotta follow it."**

**Hiccup and Snotlout followed Toothless back to The drawbridge and the Kamoshida statue **

"What's Toothless doing?" Asked the audience

**"What're you doin'?" Snotlout asked**

**Toothless turns around towards Snotlout and says "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm lowering the bridge."**

"Huh?"

**"You, Scraggly Hair. It seems like you pick up on things faster than our Blondie over here." Toothless complimented to Hiccup **

"Hey!" Snotlout shouted

**"Try checking around the mouth of the statue, OK?" Toothless said **

**Hiccup then walks towards the statue and checks around the mouth, and finds something and pulls the jaw down.**

**The eyes glowed yellow as the drawbridge dropped and made a path for them**

"How were we supposed to know to do that!?" Snotlout asked

**"How were we supposed to know to do that!?" Snotlout asked **

**"Hmph, amateur. Come on, let's keep going!" Toothless said **

Toothless felt a small less painful sting to his head, but it felt natural like he has done this before

**As Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless were crossing the bridge they are halted by a Guard who notices them**

**"A-Aah! Shit... Shit, it's them!" Snotlout screamed **

**Hiccup clothes changed into his Thief outfit in an instant **

**Toothless then jumped off of Snotlouts' shoulder**

**"Tch... You amateur!" Toothless said "Stay still." He ordered, Toothless turns towards Hiccup "Hey, you! You could fight, right? Let's go!" He said **

**Toothless did a little flip and spin landing**

**"Come...!" Toothless said "Zorro!"**

**Behind both Toothless and **Toothless **appeared a blue column of Fire with a figure behind them**

Both the audience and **Snotlout **were shocked to see the offspring of lightning and death itself have one of these things too, though it looked like Both Toothlesses didn't need to rip off a skin-attached mask at all.

**(Awakening — Persona 5)**

**A towering figure with a massive chest covered by a black suit that also covered his massively muscular arms and black gloves, separating this massive upper body from its lower was a belt marked by a buckle with a large silver 'Z', going lower its legs were remarkably thin and covered by black pants and spur heeled black boots. On his rather small head was a helmet that covered all but his large yellow eyes, there was also an absurdly long French mustache that bends backwards once it was at the collar. On its back was a black cape. In its right hand was a normal sized rapier that looked to be too small for his hands, but was still held with ease. With three quick strokes, the muscular figure made a Z in thin air.**

**"Greetings, I am Zorro, I am your rebellious heart, use my** **power wisely."** Said Zorro to Toothless, Zorro has a deep, charming and charismatic voice that made all the Viking women (except Valka, Astrid, and Lavenza) faint.

Ruffnut instantly drooled at Zorros' muscles saying "Me likey." and in her mind, time slowed down for her as Zorro was all she could she, he had a pink and shining white background with pink hearts surrounding him.

"Taaaaaaakkkee meeeee." She said in slow motion as Tuffnut looked at his sister weirdly in the real world, she fell forwards to him.

And fell right through him and onto the floor.

**"Nice try, Crazy Blonde Girl.**" Said Zorro

Ruffnut whimpered but she will get him, soon.

**"Y-You got one of those things too!?" Snotlout stutters scared**

**The Guard revealed its true self as the camera zoomed in on Toothless who crossed his arms**

**"Hmph, we will promptly shut them up!" Toothless said confidently **

**The Guard turned into a Pyro Jack and Bedside brute (you know what it is) who have taken intercept positions.**

The audience to say the least were taken aback by the Bedside Brutes' ...pelvis limb we'll say. The mothers instantly covered their children's eyes to not ruin their innocence until they reached their teenage years.

**Toothless had a cutlass sword in hand **

**"Damn Shadows... they've taken up intercept positions!" Toothless said**

_'They're called Shadows?' _Thought Hiccup **"****Nasty little** **fucks as well."** Arsene added

**"It means they're holding nothing back and are serious to kill us!" Toothless added "I'll back you up, so fight like your life depends on it! Let's go!" Toothless exclaimed **

**Hiccup instantly summoned Arsene to attack the Bedside Brute.**

**"Persona!" Hiccup yelled "Ravage them Arsene, Eiha!" **

**Arsene summoned a pool of red, black, and white underneath the Bedside Brute whiched burst upwards at it. Dealing Damage but not enough.**

**"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur." Toothless taunted "This is how you fight!"**

"Toothless! Really!?" Hiccup yelled offended by his Friend

Toothless roared more Draconic noises, but no one understood it, no one except Zorro

**"This version of my User didn't mean it like that, continue** **watching, Friend Hiccup.**" Said Zorro explaining what Toothless meant

**"Persona! Zorro attack the one on the left with Garu!"**

**Toothless then summoned Zorro swiped his rapier as slashes of green wind appeared and attacked the Pyro Jack, and dealing massive damage dazing the Pyro Jack**

"Wait, Why was Eiha not effective, but Garu was?" Fishlegs asked confused

**"Strike at an enemy's weakness to knock them down! Use that opening to strike again!" Toothless explained**

"Oh, that makes some sense." Fishlegs said

**"That's the most basic of basics! Remember it well!" Toothless said "C'mon, let's hurry and get through this!" He added**

**"Persona! Zorro attack the one on the left again with Garu!" Toothless said **

**Zorro was summoned once again and destroyed the Pyro Jack.**

**The Bedside Brute attacked Toothless but missed. **

**Hiccup summoned Arsene "Persona!" He yelled "Finish this with Eiha!"**

**Arsene attacked the Bedside Brute destroying it also.**

**Hiccup saw 278 on the floor and silently picked it up with no one noticing, not even the audience.**

**He then felt Himself and Arsene get stronger**

**He felt like his Life point was higher and his Spirit power**

**He also felt Arsene learn a new skill he mentally saw that it was called Cleave and felt like he should make Arsene more stronger.**

**Toothless the turns towards Hiccup and Snotlout got up and walked to them.**

**"Not bad. Your Persona's pretty powerful." Toothless complimented **

**"Persona...?" Snotlout asked**

"Persona...?" The audience asked

**"Y'mean that thing comes outta you guys all dramatic-like?" He asked**

The audience laughed at the description of how the Persona's arrive, even the Personas' themselves were laughing.

**"Yes. You saw how Scraggly Hair here ripped off his mask when he summoned it, right?" Toothless asked "Well, everybody wears a mask deep within their hearts. By removing that..." **

The smarter audience understood what this Toothless mean, while those who weren't sorta understood.

**Then suddenly Hiccups' Thief clothes changed back to his Shujin clothes.**

**"Huh...? He turned back to normal..." Snotlout said **

**"Hm, it looks like you don't have full control over your power yet." Toothless theorized "The transformation shouldn't normally dissolve like that. After all—." Toothless was interrupted by Snotlout who's brain started to hurt from all the smart and confusing words being said.**

**"Rrgh, that's enough! This crap doesn't make any sense!" Snotlout shouted**

"Speak me!" Snotlout shouted to **Snotlout**

**Toothless got mad for being interrupted "Can't you just sit still and listen for once, Blondie!?" Toothless shouted **

**"Don't call me Blondie! My name's Snotlout..."**

**There was a forced stiff chuckle from Hiccup**

**"S-Sorry, I feel bad for your parents who named you that." Hiccup apologized chuckling a bit**

"Hey! What's wrong with my boy-o being named Snotlout!?" Spitelout asked until he realized why

"Oh, never mind..."

**Toothless realizes there in no time to give them a lecture**

**"Actually, there's not time for me to lecture you!" Toothless said "You wanna escape this place in one piece, right? Let's go!" Toothless said**

**Toothless than give Hiccup something that he could use**

**"Oh, but before that... take these. Use them carefully, OK?" He asked as he gave Hiccup 3 Medicines' **

**"Thanks." Hiccup thanked**

**(King, Queen, and Slave — Persona 5)**

**"Come on, we should hurry. It's not much farther to the exit." Toothless said leading them to the exit "Just make sure you're good on HP, OK? There's still a chance we'll end up having to fight in here." Toothless warned Hiccup**

**Hiccup, Snotlout and Toothless then walked up some stairs and I front of them is another drawbridge with a Statue of Kamoshida?**

**Snotlout wants to save one of the student in the cell **

**"Hold on a sec!" Snotlout said as he walks up to the cell as he seems to notice this guy as he is from the Volleyball team "I feel like I've seen what this dude's wearin' before..." He said "Dammit! I'm too flustered! I can't remember a damn thing!" He cursed**

"Calm down Snotlout, use your brain." Tuffnut said

"I agree my ignoramus brother." Ruffnut said

"How do you know what Ignoramus means?" Lavenza asked confused by how the twins knew a word that has yet to exist

"Oh please we are smarter than we looked. Once I had a really bad cold so I decided to eat some moldy bread. Don't ask me because I don't know. But... boom instantly cured." The audience, except Lavenza who was in shocked at Tuffnut, scoffed at Tuffnuts' claim "Okay you scoff now but one day science will recognise my genius." (This is an actual thing he said, and search up Alexander Fleming discovered penicillin)

"There is no way moldy bread could cure you." Snotlout scoffed in disbelief

"Tuffnut you just discovered something that existed before your time and changed the present world of medicine!" Lavenza said in shocked at Tuffnuts' intelligence

The audience was in shock, Tuffnut, the most stupidest of Vikings' next to Ruffnut, discovered something that changed the world of medicine.

"ALL RIGHT!" Tuffnut shouted hive-fiving his fraternal sister.

**Toothless just ingnores the student like it was nothing**

**"Come on, let's go!" Toothless said **

"Toothless that kid might need help." Hiccup said

**"Sorry, Friend Hiccup, but that 'human' is not important at** **all."** Zorro said

Toothless, Hiccup, and anyone who heard that was confused _'Not important at all? It's a kid in pain he needs help.'_

**"Hold on, dammit!" Snotlout said **

**Toothless was getting annoyed by Snotlout **

**"What is it? We need to go, fast!" Toothless asked in anger**

**"But... who are these guys?" Snotlout asked concerned **

**"Do you really think you have time to worry about other people right now!?" Toothless shouted **

"What's wrong with helping other people." asked, surprisingly, Snotlout

**"You shall see, Snot of Faces." **Zorro said making everyone laughed at the Snot of Faces part.

**"Besides, they're—." Toothless didn't finish as some Armored Soldiers notice them**

**"There!" It said **

**The drawbridge lowered showing a Guard as it ran towards them**

**"You should've listened to me...!" Toothless said to himself**

**"Let's fight." Hiccup said as his Shujin clothes changed to his Thief clothes.**

**Toothless was impressed by Hiccup sticking to his guns.**

**"I'm glad you stick to your guns." Toothless said **

**The Guard revealed its true self being 2 Beguiling Girls**

"That male voice came from a female girl with butterfly wings?" Questioned Viggo confused

"Yes." Lavenza said simply

Viggo decided not to question more, less he risk losing his sanity

**"Looks like it's raring to go too!" Toothless said **

**The Beguiling Girl on the left instantly attacked Toothless trying to give it a flying kiss, probably dangerous to whatever it hits, but missed.**

**"Persona!" Hiccup summoned Arsene and used Cleave on the Beguiling Girl That tried to attack Toothless.**

**"Arsene Cleave!" Hiccup yelled as Arsene did massive damage, but not enough to daze it.**

**The Beguiling Girl attacked Hiccup but missed**

**"Nice one! They can't land a hit!" Toothless said annoying the Beguiling Girl **

**"Persona! Zero use Garu on the left!" Toothless shouted**

**Zorro was summoned as he destroyed the left Beguiling Girl dealing massive damage.**

**"Persona!" Hiccup the summoned "Arsene use Cleave again." He yelled**

**Arsene was summoned and dealt massive damage as the Beguiling Girl tried to attack Toothless but missed.**

**Toothless then dashed forward and slashed his cutlass destroying it.**

**Hiccup spotted 368 and silently took it with no one noticing, not even the audience.**

**Toothless felt stronger than before.**

**Hiccups' Thief clothes returned to his Shujin Academy uniform again.**

**"All right! Let's get away before more show up!" Toothless said**

**Snotlout didn't want to leave these people here and turned towards Hiccup and Toothless **

**"Hold on, we can't just leave these guys here...!" Snotlout said that **Snotlout** would never say**

"Snotlout caring about other people other than himself? This is another world." Astrid said to Hiccup and Lavenza, they all laughed

**Toothless was getting annoyed by this idiots' incompetence **

**"You really don't get it, do you? Hrgh... There's no time to explain." Toothless growled baring his teeth "Look, I'm going. If you don't want to follow, be my guest!" Toothless said**

**Toothless ran across the bridge and left Hiccup and Snotlout by themselves**

**Seeing as their only guide out of here left...**

**"Dammit... Fine, I'm coming!" Snotlout begrudgingly said**

**Hiccup and Snotlout followed Toothless across the bridge leaving the poor 'student' behind**

**"The entrance hall is right above here! The exit's close... Keep it up!" Toothless said**

**Hiccup and Snotlout followed Toothless up some stairs into the entrance hall they came in from but past it into a dead end.**

"Great your dragon just led us to a dead end!" Snotlout said pissed off

"Hey, Toothless knows the exit he must of done this for a reason." Hiccup said

**"We're here!" Toothless whispered**

**"Finally! We're saved...!" Snotlout said in relieved as he walks up to a lock door "Nnh...!?" Snotlout grunted "...It's not openin'!" He said scared he turns to Toothless angry**

**"D'you trick us, you jerk!?" Snotlout said angry **

**"Don't jump to conclusions! Over here!" Toothless mentioned to the OTHER door**

**Snotlout calmed down "H-Hey, wait up!" As he and Hiccup followed the cat into ANOTHER dead end**

"See!" Snotlout shouted

**"Where are we supposed to get out from here!? There aren't even any windows!" Snotlout said in anger**

**"Ugh, amateur..." Toothless said groaning "This is the most basic of basics." He added **

**"A ventilation shaft?" Hiccup asked **

**"That's right! As I thought, you're a natural at this." Toothless complimented "It leads all the way outside." He added**

"That makes sense." Dagur said

**Snotlout also picked up what Toothless is saying **

**"I see..." Snotlout said "Then we just gotta get that metallic mesh off!" He concluded**

**Snotlout ran towards the ventilation shaft ready to jump up it**

**"And a one, and a —." **

**Snotlout made it up the bookcase as he pulled the ventilation shaft off "Whoa...!" Snotlout screamed As he and the ventilation shaft gate fell and destroyed a couple of book shelves**

**"Oww... Crap! The enemy didn't hear us, did they?" Snotlout asked "Seriously, we're finally gettin' outta here...!" Snotlout said excited to leave this hell hole**

**"You should wait on celebrating until you actually get out." Toothless said "Now, get going."**

**Snotlout was a bit concerned for Toothless **

**"But... what about you?" Snotlout asked**

**"There's something that I still have to do." Toothless said**

_'I wonder what that is?' _Hiccup asked to himself

**"We're going our separate ways." Toothless said**

**"Don't get caught again." Hiccup said**

**"Heh, you better be careful too." Toothless smirked at Hiccup "See ya."**

**Hiccup and Snotlout climbed the destroyed book case and left the castle not hearing what Toothless said to himself**

**"Those two seem useful..." Toothless said to himself "Especially the scraggly-haired one, if my judgement's right..." Toothless began to form a plan**

The screen turned dark as the lights brightened ending this world for the moment

Everyone got up and stretched their legs and bodies

They also noticed that Zorro left as well.

Lavenza then realized she was on her beloved lap and she blushed so hard you could see it from Pluto (the dwarf planet, not the dog.)

"Hey L-Lavenza are you alright?" Hiccup asked oblivious to Lavenza's blushing, but not Arsene but he didn't say anything to Hiccup

"Y-y-y-y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine H-H-Hiccup as she ran towards the bathroom leaving a cartoon cloud figure whiched followed after.

**——————————————————————————**

**So have you guys got WHY this is also part romance?**

**Anyways how did you guys think this was Good, Bad, Funny? Leave a comment. How'd you think of Snotlout getting pummeled by Lavenza?**

** And hey let me ask this...**

**If you had your own Persona, who would yours be? Leave it in the comments**

**CMBASHER07 signing off.**


	5. Shujin Academy - Part:1

Chapter 5, Return to the Real world! And Hiccup secret is told!

**Sorry that last chapter was a bit short, My brain actually thought it was longer, but I will take my time and slow down on the updates this chapter may also be short depending on how long I write this, And I hope you enjoy.**

**Here's another question... If you were a Phantom Thief of Hearts, What would your code name be?**

**Author's note:**

**Also how many of you have skimmed through this to the reaction and NOT fully read this?**

**And Remember...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR THE PERSONA SERIES THESE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES AND OWNERS**

**And now let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Women's Bathroom, Lavenza P.O.V.**

I don't know what is happening to me, every time I'm near Hiccup my face starts to blush and my mind thinks of trying to get him to notice me. I ran into the bathroom after I remembered I was sitting on his lap.

I was my wash my face in the sink and raise my head seeing my reflection, I seriously hope nothing is wrong with me, oh what shou—

_"Why don't you start by stop talking to yourself, moron."_ An aggressive little girls' voice said

_"Your stress will solve nothing what so ever." _A calm, soothing little girls' voice said

"Who's there!?" I asked scared that I am hearing voices

_"Look in the mirror, moron!"_ The aggressive little girl voice said as I looked in the mirror and I saw two figures in my position that looked somewhat familiar as I realized...

They both have platinum hair and golden eyes like me, but they had a eyepatch on each eye (one left, one right), the one on the left looked like Justine and the one on the right looked like Caroline. (Yep, their back, I did leave a inconspicuous hint about that)

"W-who are you?" I asked scared I might of lost my mind

_"You haven't lost your mind, only a bit of your memory of us, moron." _Caroline said angry at me for forgetting them

_"Yes, you haven't seen us in so long, you have forgotten_ _what we looked like."_ Justine said

_"So your cognition decided to bring us back, moron." _Caroline explained_ "To help you fall in love." _Justine said

"Fall in love? With who?" I asked confused by my forgotten twins

"_Who do you think, moron?"_ Caroline said like it was obvious to me

_"The only one you blush around and the only one who calmed you down when you had that nightmare of Yaldabaoth this morning."_ Justine said (I spelt Yaldabaoth right with no auto correct)

_"The only one YOU have fallen madly in love with is_... _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." _They Both said (If it wasn't THAT obvious, then I don't know what is love) and to prove their point Justine showed me Hiccups' gorgeous face with that kind smile on his face as well on her clipboard and I felt my face instantly heat up and my eyes drop a bit in love, and I realized I **HAVE** fallen in love with Hiccup.

Oh, dear me, I have fallen in love with someone who already has a loved one. If I were a human, my persona would of been Aphrodite, goddess of relational betrayal and romantic love.

"What should I do..." I asked my twins as they had an Idea, but I felt like I forgot something else...

——————————————————————————

**Velvet Library, Hiccup P.O.V.**

I was in this Library reading books and some of these books caught my interest, the first being a book on my Persona, Arsene, called Arsène 'Raoul' Lupin, he appears to be a fictional gentleman Thief written by a man named Maurice Leblanc, kind of a coincidence for this version of me, in 1905, it says he only targets those who are worse than him. I kinda like to read more about him.

The next book that intrigued me was A story called Argosy by Johnston McCulley, which features Zorro, My dragon, Toothless, Persona, who is a dashing masked vigilante who defends commoners and indigenous people against corrupt and tyrannical officials and other villains. This I am kinda interested in reading.

The last book that intrigued me was not a book at all, but a diary, not the one me is writing, but one that is blue with gold accents and a black lock next to a key it was at a distant that no one would notice me, what are the odds? This made my curiosity grow. But I know I shouldn't—

**"Just Grab It already!"** Yelled Arsene _'No way Arsene, that is an invasion of privacy! _"**Privacy, Smiracy I am a** **Thief of your mind, I steal thing, duh?" **Arsene argued

_'No way.' _**"C'mon your a little interested in seeing what's** **in little Miss blueberry's muffin recipe."**(I'll give you three guesses to who that is) _'What do Blueberry Muffins have to do with a diary?' _**"That's it, I'm taking** **over." **_'What do you mean your taki—.'_

I felt my mind go numb as my body starts to move, and I wasn't in control... now I get what he means. Arsene STOP!!! Give me back my Body!!! Right **NOW**!!!!

**"No way kid, you are too stubborn like your dad, it's time you learn more!"** Arsene pointed my index finger in the air triumphantly as he walked to the book

AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRSSSSSEEEEEENNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**"Na, na, na, na, na, na I can't hear you, loo do do do du!" **Arsene taunted

Arsene then grabbed the key and book and my life is over me, Hiccup the dragon rider now, Hiccup the diary reader oh the humanity oh

I then felt me and Arsene get tackled. HARD. to the ground as Arsene goes unconscious allowing me a sliver of time to regain my body, which I successfully regain.

When my consciousness awoke and see who tackled me was...

"Lavenza!?" I said surprised as my face heated up at the position were in(he is on the bottom, she is on top holding his arms down drawing a bit of blood)

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY?!?!?!?!?!?!" She shouted

"I can explain." I simply said

"YOU BETTER!!" She shouted getting close to my face almost for our lips to touch, as I could see literal, no joke, Fire in her eyes.

"Arsene took over my body, I tried to tell him to stop and give me back my body, but he didn't listen and you tackled us in, which was impressive by the way, and allowed me to regain my body." I said with no lies whatsoever in my voice

"Oh, s-s-sorry." She apologized looking away

"Uuummmm, c-can you let go of my arms?" I asked blushing

"Huh?" She notices something red and instantly lets go "sorry, sorry, sorry" she repeats for I think the 100th time right now.

"It's alright, you were worried about someone reading your diary." I said as I could see a faint blush of embarrassment and nothing else. (Dammit Hiccup)

She then notices the position we're in and blushes even more

"I-I'll gather the a-a-audience..." Lavenza stuttered

**Lavenza P.O.V.**

_"Great going, moron! You were 'this' close to kissing him." _Caroline said on my right shoulder but no one else could see her

_"Yes, this is going to be harder than we thought with her."_ Justine said on my left shoulder but no one else could see her

"S-s-sorry it's just so hard to talk to him, when he ask me a question it's easy-ish, but when it's a conversation I am a complete and total mess." I said as two Vikings, Bucket and Mulch, noticed me "S-Sorry just talking to myself." They just looked at me and shrugged, wow these Vikings have intelligence issues, well except my Hiccup *sigh* Gah I did it AGAIN!

**No ones P.O.V.**

"*cough* Excuse me Everyone it is time to return to the theater." Lavenza said still thinking about Hiccup

Everyone returned to the Velvet Theater not noticing a bunch of Birthday balloons saying **"Happy Birthday Ch-!"** Some of the balloons popped allowing no one, not even you to know what it read.

**Velvet Theater**

Everyone returned to the Velvet Theater with the last of the group being Dagur, Heather, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Snotlout, Toothless, Hiccup and Lavenza the two latter blushing when they were next to each other.

The Vikings and Dragons took their seats awaiting for the screen to brighten up, but Lavenza had something to say...

"Dear Vikings, this showing might be short so don't fuss over it, please?" Lavenza explained as the Vikings understood

As the Vikings and Dragons took their seats the lights dimmed and the screen brightens up to show...

**Red and Black distorted ripples**

**After they were gone Hiccup and Snotlout were seen back at the place they were originally with Snotlout and Hiccup panting after having to run.**

**"Did we make it...?" Snotlout asked **

**Hiccup looked at his phone and a navigation voice said**

**"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." It said**

_'So this is that other world, Sae was mentioning.' _Hiccup thought

**Snotlout turns towards Hiccup confused**

**"Huh? Returned...?" Snotlout said "...Does that mean we got away?" He asked **

**"Probably." Hiccup said**

**"I dunno what to think anymore..." Snotlout said "What was all that anyways...? That castle, and Kamoshida, and that weird cat!" He shouted gaining attention from other people "The hell's goin' on!?" Snotlout shouted**

**"What's with the yelling? Are you students of Shujin?" An Aggressive Officer asked "Cutting classes, are we?" He asked mad**

**"Huh? No!" Snotlout said "We were tryin' to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!" Snotlout said with the police not believing what he was saying**

"When you say it like that Snotlout, that sounds really hard to believe." Hiccup said

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe too, and I'm the one who said it!" Snotlout said

**"...What?" The Aggressive Officer asked "Hand over your bag. You better not be doing any drugs."**

**"Why would you think that!?" Snotlout asked pissed**

**The timid officer turned his head towards Hiccup**

**"Are you his friend?" He asked**

**"Something like that." Hiccup said to the Timid officer**

**"Then you should go to school. Take him with you." The timid officer said **

The audience smiled at the Timid Officer being kind to Hiccup

**Snotlout was still going on about the castle **

**"Like I'm tryin' to say...! I don't know what's goin' on either!" Snotlout said **

**"We passed by Shujin on our way here. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it." The Aggressive Officer said **

The audience were confused, except Lavenza, they saw the castle that the school was supposed to be how could there NOT be nothing out of the ordinary?

**"If you spout any more nonsense, I'll contact your school. Is that what you want?" He asked demanding**

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup**

**"C'mon, say somethin'!" Snotlout said **

**"Let's get going. I don't want to be late." Hiccup said**

**Snotlout shakes his head as that is not want he wanted Hiccup to say**

**"Uh, that's not what I meant..." Snotlout said **

**Hiccup turns around and leaves towards school.**

**"W-Wait a sec! Is that guy for real...?" Snotlout asked shocked that Hiccup left him "...Fine, I'm goin'!" He begrudgingly said following Hiccup**

**The scene shifts to the SIU Director talking to himself**

**"A Minister of Transport announcing his resignation..." He said to himself "*chuckle* Things are going as planned..."**

The audience were confused by this, The SIU Director planned for a Minister of Transport to resign. They kept watching to know more.

**He shakes his head**

**"Sae Niijima... That reminds me..." He said to himself **

**He closes his eyes and lowers his head, then lefts it up and opens them leaving whatever it was for now**

**"...Better to leave it be for now." He said**

**The scene shifts to Shujin Academy with Hiccup and Snotlout arriving at the entrance **

**As the time shifted to Lunchtime**

**And they see that the Aggressive Officer was right, the school was back to the way it was and not a large, humongous castle**

**"Is this for real...?" Snotlout asked Hiccup "I'm sure we came the same way... What's goin' on here...?" He asked more confused than ever**

**Then a Counselor walls up to the two mad for them being late**

**"That's exactly what I wanted to ask you." The Counselor said "We received a call from the police."**

The audience, even Viggo, couldn't believe that Aggressive Officer told the school already after they returned back to it.

"What the hell!?" Snotlout shouted "That cop sold us out!" He yelled

"I'm just as mad as you are Snotlout, but keep calm." Hiccup said trying to calm down his obnoxious cousin

**"That damn cop snitched on us after all!" Snotlout said kicking the concrete **

"What did I tell you!?" Snotlout shouted

**"It's rare not to see you alone." The Counselor said "Where were you roaming around until this time?" He asked **

**"Uhh... a ca— a castle." Snotlout said meekly **

**"So, you have no intention of giving an honest answer?" He asked**

**"What's this about a "castle"?" A familiar voice asked, the familiar voice belonged to Kamoshida, but he didn't have his heart printed cape, his crown, or wearing nothing but his underwear and slippers and his eyes were not golden and his voice was not distorted.**

"What the hell is goin' on here!?" Snotlout said slightly mispronouncing 'going' with 'goin' like his counterpart.

**Hiccup and Snotlout were shocked by this**

**"Kamoshida!?" Snotlout asked with a hint of aggression in his voice**

**"You seem so carefree, Jorgenson." Kamoshida said calmly "Quite a difference from when you did morning practice for the track team." He added**

"Lavenza, What is a track team?" Snotlout asked confused by this team **he **was on.

"A track team is a sport in which establishes skills of running, jumping, and throwing. This version of you was a runner before." Lavenza said

While Snotlout is annoying he IS smarter than the twins, which could count for having a brain, he also heard Lavenza say "before" like something terrible had happened to him that ruined this Snotlouts' chances.

**Snotlout gets angry when Kamoshida mentioned the Track Team**

**"Shaddup! It's your fault that—!" Snotlout shouted**

Snotlout also picked that up sensing that Kamoshida did something terrible to him.

**"How dare you speak that way to Mr. Kamoshida!" The Counselor said "... There's not much leeway left for you, you know?" He added**

**Snotlout tried to defend himself saying Kamoshida provoked him.**

**"He's the one that provoked me!" Snotlout shouted**

**"Do you really want to be expelled!?" The Counselor shouted "In your case, you'll have to explain yourself! Follow me!"**

"What!? This is bullshit!" Snotlout shouted

**"What!? This is bullshit!" Snotlout shouted **

**Kamoshida turns to the Counselor saying they are both to blame.**

**"Come now. I should have been more considerate, too. Let's just say that we were both to blame." Kamoshida offered**

**"Well, if you say so..." The Counselor said "Still, you're coming with me. It's undeniable that you're extremely late." He added **

**Snotlout saw no reason to continue further **

**"Fine..." Snotlout said**

**Kamoshida turns to Hiccup and speaks to him.**

**"By the way... you're that new transfer student, correct? Hiccup H. Haddock..." Kamoshida said **

**Snotlout goes into the school sadden as the Counselor also entered the school, but before Snotlout entered he turns to Kamoshida and looks at him angry and continues to the school.**

**Kamoshida follows Snotlout as he turns to Hiccup and ask if they met somewhere before not remembering him for a bit.**

**"...Have we met somewhere?" Kamoshida asked **

**"I saw a girl in your car." Hiccup said **

**Kamoshida scratches his head as he remembers**

**"That's right... I remember now." Kamoshida said remembering "... Well, I'll just overlook this just for today." He said calmly **

**But then out of nowhere he gets aggressive towards Hiccup**

**"I'm sure you've heard from the principal, but cause any trouble and you'll be expelled. Understand?" He ask demanding an answer**

_'How dare he talk to your loved one!' _Caroline said

_'I'm glad he has atone for his sin.'_ Justine said

_'Me too, I think, I haven't seen a lot after all.'_ Lavenza thought though a bit confused

_'What an asshole.' _Hiccup thought

**"Yes, a complete and total asshole."** Arsene said

**"Can you overlook more?" Hiccup asked **

The audience laughed at Hiccups' attempt to be overlooked more

_'Can't lie, the Inmate does bring a smile to my face.'_ Caroline said

_'Have you fallen in love with him too, Caroline?'_ Lavenza thought to Caroline

_'N-N-NO! I have not fallen in love with the Inmate as well.'_ Caroline lied, with what I think was a blush.

**Kamoshida was not laughing at Hiccups' little joke**

**"Is that supposed to be a joke? I'm not laughing." Kamoshida said "At any rate, hurry up and go to the faculty office. I'm sure Ms. Kawakami's tired of waiting." He added as he turns around to renter the school, but looks at Hiccup one last time**

**"Good luck trying to enjoy your new school life." He taunted like he did something extremely terrible**

"What did this bastard do to my son?" Stoick Asked pissed off at Kamoshidas' taunt

"I don't know, Stoick, but it doesn't sound good." Valka said also pissed off at Kamoshida

**He walked back into school, the screen then shifts as to the interrogation room**

**(Interrogation Room — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup was in the same position, with his hand on his head trying to recount what happened as he looked at Sae again**

**"The school turned into an old castle...?" Sae asked in disbelief as she had a case full of red cards, with the first targets' card in her hand "A talking cat...?" She asked **

**"...Are you hallucinating from an overdose? I won't put up with you if you're simply joking around." Sae asked seriously **

**She looked at her watch, wanting this Interrogation to go faster.**

**"I'm going to have you continue the story." Sae said "The one who received a "calling card" from the Phantom Thieves was an Olympic medalist..."**

"Phantom Thieves?" Everyone, except Lavenza, asked

"That is the name of Hiccups' team, their teams' full name is "The Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Lavenza said

Everyone in the audience kinda liked that name, sounded like they will take something of yours without you ever knowing.

**She then revealed a picture of Kamoshida underneath the calling card**

**"...an alumnus from Shujin Academy—the PE teacher Suguru Kamoshida." Sae said **

The audience was supprised that the first target the Phantom Thieves targeted was Kamoshida.

**"It's true that what he did were deplorable crimes from... indulging his desire. He confessed to it all." Sae explained**

The audience was surprised that he confessed whatever he did and also curious about "indulging in his desires" part.

What were these desires, they hope it wasn't anything disgusting. (Oh just you wait, **just.you.wait.)**

**"But there should've been no connection between the two of you since you had just transferred." Sae said "Why did you target him?" She asked **

**"I'll tell you later." Hiccup said**

**Sae slammed her hands on the table, but Hiccup did not move or flinch an inch**

**"That's unacceptable!" Sae shouted "Try and recall it once again...!" She demaned**

**"Alright." Hiccup simply said **

**The screen shifts to the past as Hiccup already entered the schools' main enterprise.**

**_'I need to go to the faculty office...' _Hiccup thought as he was on the 1F of Shujin Academy he saw a Late Middle-Aged(L.M-A.) Teacher **

**"So you're that problem transfer student." The L.M-A. Teacher said "Late on the first day, too. You like causing trouble for the school?" He said mad**

**"This is just a misunderstanding." Hiccup said calmly **

**"Hmph, excuses are useless." He said "Do you even want to be reformed? I bet this is a good sign of what you'll be like here." He added**

"That Asshole/Jerk!" Astrid and Lavenza (though she said Jerk) said at the same time "He was trying to get to school! He was in a castle!" They Both said that sentence at the same time.

**Hiccup then continued to the faculty office as he heard a bunch of rumors about him.**

**"I hear he hides a bunch of dangerous stuff in his bag..." a voice said**

The audience were getting mad and also confused, how did they know Hiccup was a criminal, no one told them except...

Then, they all had thought of one person, the one person who would have told ALL the students at school and that made them all, except Viggo, MAD...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamoshida.

**Hiccup then heard two girls talking **

**"Jorgenson-kun(Lavenza told them at kun, San are the same thing) was late again. Maybe he'll get expelled soon?" A Timid Female Student hoped **

**"I can't believe he's still behaving like this after what he did to the track team." A Carefree Female Student said **

"What did I do to the track team?" Snotlout said to himself

**"And he's not expelled because Mr. Kamoshida's covering for him, right?" She asked**

**"Mr. Kamoshida's too nice for not abandoning a punk like that..." the Timid Female Student said **

**Hiccup left to not be seen as he went upstairs to the 2F of Shujin Academy.**

**He then heard a couple of more students talk about him, but he ignores it and went to the faculty office. Which took a pain-staking large amount of time, but he finally found it.**

The audience gave a gleeful sigh of relief since it took such a long time to find the Faculty Office

**Hiccup went inside and saw Mala working at her desk.**

**She notices Hiccup and have a sigh that he was this late.**

**"*sigh* Unbelievable..." Mala said "Being over half a day late on your first day...?" She asked "Can you explain yourself?" She also asked **

**"I got lost." Hiccup said**

"That is not true, but also true at the same time." Hiccup said making everyone, even the Twins, to think

Everyone nodded as he couldn't have gotten lost to school, but he was in a castle so technically he was lost.

**"How could you have been lost this long? It's almost lunchtime." Mala said "Well, it's probably true that you're not used to the area yet... but you're still way too late." She said "Will you pull yourself together? You were given fair warning yesterday." She added **

**"More importantly..." Mala said "I heard that you were caught along with that Jorgenson-kun." She said with disdain in her voice**

"What's wrong with being with me?" Snotlout asked not noticing the many "Are you serious" glares he was getting, even Hookfang gave Snotlout one!

"You are loud, obnoxious, have a HUGE ego to match." Astrid listed

"And you keep calling Hiccup, Useless." Lavenza added making Snotlout cower in fear from her

**"That" Jorgenson...?" Hiccup asked confused**

**Mala lowers and shakes her head side-to-side then looks at Hiccup **

**"Don't get involved with him, OK? He's nothing but trouble." Mala said "He wasn't like that when he was devoting his time to track and field though..." Mala said **

"So something happened to me with the Track and Fireld team?" Snotlout said, surprising everyone

Snotlout noticed their surprise and asked "What?"

"Nothing." Everyone, except Snotlout, said

**"...Anyway. Break's almost over." Mala said "Classes will end after fifth period today because of the subway accident." She said "I'll have you introduce yourself when class resumes." She added "Follow me."**

**Hiccup and Mala left the Faculty Office and went out into the hallway to the classroom**

**Mala turns to Hiccup and speaks**

**"By the way, when you introduce yourself..." Mala said "Be serious about it even if you're lying to the class, OK? Do NOT say anything unnecessary." She said **

**She then turns back around and continued to Hiccups' classroom **

**Then two female students start talking about Hiccup **

**"...You think that's him?" A Sharp-eared Female Student asked to the Short-haired Female Student next to her**

**"Huh? The one in the rumors...?" The Short-haired Female Student asked **

The was no denying it, Kamoshida told everyone in Shujin Academy, except **Snotlout**, about **Hiccups'** criminal record.

"That asshole/jerk!" Astrid and Lavenza shouted (though Lavenza said 'Jerk' instead of Asshole)

"Even I wouldn't do that!" Snotlout, Tuffnut Ruffnut shouted

"That is so unfair!" Fishlegs shouted pissed

"If He were here right now, I would **STRANGLE** him!" Stoick, Valka and Gobber shouted

**The screen shifts from Lunchtime to Afternoon as Hiccup is standing in the front of the class, the audience also sees a figure not unique wearing the Shujin Academy Black Blazer, besides Mala.**

**He is a male figure with spiky brown-tinted black hair, with tan gold-ish eyes and a relatively "average" face. He is wearing a Shujin Academy's winter uniform, sans the blazer, with the shirt untucked, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and suspenders off his shoulders. He is also wearing white tennis shoes with green accents. He looks a bit like...**

"Gustav/Me!?" The Audience and Gustave said, Gustav is a 16 year old Viking child, he wears the same helmet he wore when he was 12. But he now has a tunic with Snotlout's stitching, he is wearing Ruffnut's old vest and blue boots, Snotlout's belt buckle, and Astrid's shoulder guards. On his arms, he wears Tuffnut's old cloth bracers and around his neck is an old necklace with a dragon's claw or tooth.

"Huh, I look a bit average, and older now." Gustav said(You thought I forgot the Dragon Riders Favorite Fan right, and yes he is playing Yuuki Mishima, though in this version of **Gustav** full name is **Gustav Mishima Larson**)

**Hiccup hears all the chatter coming from everyone, but Gustav.**

**"Being super late on his first day? He really is insane..." A Quiet Student said**

**"He looks normal though..." A Brown-Hairwd Student said**

**"But he might slug us if we look him in the eye..." A Gaudy Male Student said**

"He doesn't even look like he would kill someone, why would he slug you?" Bucket asked, Bucket is a friend of Mulch, True to his name he wears a bucket on his head. He is a tall Viking with a long blonde beard. He wears a tunic with scale nail armor covering it under the belt. He has a small brown vest covering the top of his shoulders. He has a hook in place of his right hand.

"I don't know Bucket, I don't know." Mulch said, Mulch is a friend of Bucket. He is a fairly level-headed Viking, often acting as the straight man to Bucket's stupidity. He also seems to be goodhearted. He wears a helmet with four horns on it. He has a fat golden brown beard which spreads around his face. Mulch has a green shirt with scale mail armor on it. He also has striped (tan and red) pants.

**"Settle down." Mala said **

**The students quiet down for Ms. Kawakami **

**"...Well, I'd like to introduce a transfer student: Hiccup Haddock." Mala said **

**"Today, we... had him attend from the afternoon on since he wasn't feeling well." Mala lied-ish **

**She asks Hiccup to say something**

**"All right, please say something to the class." Mala said**

**"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." Hiccup said the class silently laughed at his full name, but he did not react to their laughter with violence, but with quietness **

**"He seems quite... but I bet when he loses it..." A Prim Female Student said**

**"I mean, he was arrested for assault, right...?" The Brown-haired Student questioned**

**"...Uhh, so..." Mala said "Your seat will be... Hmm..."**

**Mala pointes offscreen to the chair in the very back**

**"Over there. The one that's open." Mala said "Sorry, but can the people nearby please share your textbooks with him for today?" Mala asked **

**"This sucks..." the Brown-haired Student said**

**Gustav stayed silent, but the audience saw he had a bandage on his right cheek and a couple of bruises like someone punched him**

**"..." Gustav had a face of like he did something he didn't want to do but had no choice.**

"What happened to my sons' face?" Mrs. Larson asked screaming

"That will be told soon." Lavenza said clinging onto Hiccups' arm without her knowing it

**Hiccup just put his hand in his Academy uniforms' pocket and went to his seat, which was behind Astrid.**

**"...Lies." Astrid said**

**"Huh?" Hiccup said**

**"..." Astrid stayed silent**

**He then heard more students gossip about him.**

**"...Did you catch that? Do those two know each other?" The Brown-haired Student asked "****Does that mean he hit on her before transferring here?" The Brown-haired Student added**

**"That means she's cheating on him with Mr. Kamoshida." The Prim Female Student said**

"Okay, First, gross. Second, eww. Third, I would never cheat on Hiccup." Astrid said pissed off

"I agree." Lavenza whispered but only Astrid heard

Astrid smiles at Lavenza caring for Hiccup, she actually might like to share her Babe with Lavenza.

**"Then again, this is Hofferson-san we're taking about..." she added**

"Woah, woah, woah! What's **THAT **supposed to mean?" Astrid said pissed of at this Prim Female Student

**"For real. That side of the room is totally awful." The Brown-Haired Student said**

**Mala then remembered that the Volleyball rally is today**

**"Oh, right! The volleyball rally's in two days..." Mala said "Everyone's just changed classes, so make sure you use that time to get to know each other." She finished**

**Mala then began to start class**

**"Well then, let's get class started." Mala said "Who's on duty today?" **

**Gustav then spoke so everyone would rise**

**"Everyone, please rise..." Gustav said with no hope or excitement in his voice**

**The screen shifts from Afternoon to After School**

**We see Hiccup walking out of class as he sees the hallway he is on shift from the schools' hallway to a castle hallway**

**Hiccup grabs his head and shakes it to see if his get rid of the castle in his mind. Mala walks out and sees Hiccup, she is confused as to why he is shaking his head.**

**"Hm? What's wrong?" Mala asked with actual concern. **

**"Is this a school?" Hiccup asked **

"That's what we want to know." Hiccup said

**"*sigh* Are you sure you're OK?" Mala asked "Also... it seems like people are already talking about you, but I'm not the one who told them." She said **

"That already rules her out, and we know it's Kamoshida." Astrid said with anger in her voice

**"I can't even catch a break... Why do I have to deal with this?" Mala asked herself "You should head straight home without stopping by anywhere. Sakura-san sounded pretty angry." She added**

**She looks down than back at Hiccup**

**"Oh, and about Sakura-kun. Don't get involved—." Mala said before Snotlout walked up interrupting their conversation **

**Mala crosses her arms at Snotlout angry**

**"Speak of the devil..." Mala said**

"Lavenza, What does the devil mean?" Hiccup asked more curious than others

"The Devil, Satan, or Lucifer, they are the many names of Christian and Jewish beliefs, Satan is the most common amongst people, he is a fallen angel and a ruler of Hell and personification of evil." Lavenza said as this terrified everyone in the audience.

"What is a fallen angel?" Gobber asked

"A fallen angel is an angel who rebelled against God and were cast out of Heaven. Or in your case Valhalla. An Angel is something like a kind-hearted Valkyrie they are either male or female." Lavenza said

**"What do you want? I heard the police caught you cutting classes today." Mala said **

**"Ugh... It was nothin'." Snotlout simply said **

**"And you haven't dyed your hair back to brown either..." Mala said**

"What's dyed?" Snotlout asked

"Dyed is having been colors with a dye. A Dye is a natural or synthetic substance used to add a color to or change the color of something." Lavenza explained

**"Sorry 'bout that." Snotlout apologized**

**Snotlout walks to Hiccup to tell him he will be waiting on the rooftop**

**"...I'll be waitin' on the rooftop." Snotlout whispered**

**Snotlout then walks away, Mala shakes her head**

**"See? That's why I don't want you getting involved. Understood?" Mala said**

**Mala walks away as Hiccup is left alone he then sees Kamoshida and Principal Bewilderbeast walking upstairs having a conversation about Hiccup**

**"Why did you allow a student like him to transfer here? He's already started associating with Jorgenson." Kamoshida said **

"Well FUCK you asshole!" Snotlout shouted

**"A student with a criminal record, and the culprit of an assault case." Kamoshida said "At this rate, it'd be pointless how much I contribute to the school." He added **

**"Now, don't be like that..." Principal Bewilderbeast said "This school counts on you, Kamoshida-kun. You are out star." He praised Kamoshida **

**"Still, a steady build-up is necessary behind such brilliance as well." Principal Bewilderbeast said **

**"... Your troubles never seem to end, do they, Principal Bewilderbeast?" Kamoshida asked "All right, I understand. I'll continue to do my best to answer your expectations of me." Kamoshida said **

**Principal Bewilderbeast walked away and Kamoshida walked upstairs to the 3F of the school**

**_'Jorgenson seems eager to talk about something...'_ Hiccup thought to himself _'I should meet him on the rooftop...'_ **

The screen turned off as the lights brighten, the Vikings got up from their seats to talk to each other.

_'I wonder what this Snotlout wants to talk about?'_ Hiccup thought to himself "**Probably about what happened a** **couple of hours ago." **Arsene said to Hiccup

_'The Inmate is still talking to himself.' _Caroline said

_'Indeed. I wonder what he is thinking about?'_ Justine said

_'Have both of you fallen in love with Hiccup?'_ Lavenza questioned

_'NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!_' They have fallen in love with Hiccup, this makes her chuckle

"Alright, we will take a break to eat lunch, then we will continue to watch this world." Lavenza said to the audience

**——————————————————————————**

**That is right Caroline and Justine are back and things are getting interested.**

**Now please do read this story fully and not skip to the reaction, it ruins the story behind the story.**

**And just like before what would your codename be if you were a Phantom Thief, it also has to be something you came up with not one already used.**

**CMBASHER07 signing out**


	6. Kamoshida’s Palace - Part:1

\- Chapter 6, The Meeting! And Return to the Castle!

**Hey there Happy Valentines (possibly published this a little late), CMBASHER07 here with another chapter written and published.**

**Sorry if this was a little short**

**Remember...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR THE PERSONA SERIES AT ALL, THESE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES!**

**And with that let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Cafeteria **

The Velvet Cafeteria is like the Velvet Theater, But looks more like a Cafeteria you would find in a mall, except you don't have to pay for anything, it is entirely blue like the Velvet Theater.

It is a place that is divine and calm where friends and family can talk and mingle and be kind to one anoth—

"GO! GO! GO!" A Pair of Certain Twins chanted

Well, it WAS one.

"Eat Snotty, Eat!" Ruffnut Tuffnut chanted to Snotlout who was filling his face with food very fast, you see the Twins had bet on how much Snotlout could shove food in his face before he passes out. Tuffnut said Snotlout would be able to eat 8,000 before passing out, Ruffnut bet Snotlout would eat 7,999 before passing out. Snotlout has eaten at least 7,990 and not passed out.

"COME ON SNOTLOUT!! DON'T GIVE UP NOW!! EAT! EAT! EAT!" Tuffnut shouted at Snotlout who had so much grease on his face.

"What are the Twins doing now?" Hiccup asked

"Apparently, The Twins betted on how much food Snotlout could eat before he passes out." Astrid said kinda liking the torture to Snotlout

"That is kinda dangerous." Lavenza said concerned, while she may not like Snotlout he IS a part of the audience.

**"He is a moronic fool for doing this."** Arsene and Zorro said which Hiccup, Astrid and Lavenza heard

"True, But he is our moronic fool." Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time.

Snotlout has just slowly eaten 7,997, 7,998

"Come on Snotlout you got 2/1 more!" Tuffnut Ruffnut shouted

He then picked up a Burger and Pizza, he then finished the Burger before he caught his breath

The audience who cared, which was almost everyone, watched biting their fingernails in anticipation..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He then ate the Pizza completing it before passing out.

"I WON!!!!" Tuffnut shouted with excitement

Tuffnut then did a victory dance before getting punched in the face, Snotlout crawled to the bathroom to empty out his stomach which did not sound good at ALL.

After 5 hrs of puking his entire intestines out he was good. After that Lavenza thought would be a good time to go talk to Hiccup, possibly start a conversation with him.

_'Aaaagh, I can't!' _Lavenza mentally shouted to herself

_'Keep quiet you moron, just walk up to him and talk.' _Caroline said

_'I know, I know, it's just so difficult to talk to someone that you like.' _Lavenza thought _'I-I-I can't! I'm leaving before things become a mess!'_

"Alright, I'm heading out see you at the Theater." Astrid said leaving Hiccup and Lavenza by themselves, what a coincidence, right?

"S-S-Sooooo..." Hiccup dragged "What do you want to talk about?" Hiccup said trying to not look at Lavenza

"Umm, h-how about Toothless?" Lavenza suggested

"S-sure." Hiccup agreed

In the corner Astrid and Fishlegs were watching the two couples talk

"Are you sure your okay with this, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked

"Of course, I want to share Hiccup with Lavenza, he just needs to see that Lavenza has feeling for him." Astrid said

As Hiccup and Lavenza talked they started a conversation without either of them noticing, they talked about their favorite food, what their hobbies are, their family, heck even what they liked!

"Um, Lavenza isn't it time to continue watching the world presented to us?" Bucket asked ending their conversation making Stoick, Valka(who were also watching), Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather (who was also watching) groan in agony

"H-H-Huh? O-Oh r-r-right." Lavenza blushed in embarrassment

"S-Sorry I dragged our talk, Lavenza." Hiccup apologized

"N-N-No p-p-problem, H-H-Hiccup." Lavenza blushed

"Alright, everyone let us return to the Theater." Lavenza said

The Vikings all went into the Theater except Stoick, Valka, Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather who all smacked Bucket across the head for doing what he did.

"What did I do!?" Bucket shouted confused by the smacks to his head

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Theater**

The audience went into the luxurious Velvet Theater and went to their assigned seats, which still had the Best views for both Vikings and Dragons.

As the Vikings took their seats the lights dimmed and the Screen brightened to show...

**(Beneath the Mask — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup in the hallways from last chapter as he walked up to Gustav Mishima Larson to talk to him as he heard students spread more rumors...**

**"Drinking, Smoking, theft... I heard this guy's done it all." A Voice whispered**

Hiccup sighed at the rumors Lavenza told Hiccup about what Drinking and Smoking is, and he did not like that.

"What's Drinking and Smoking?" Tuffnut asked

"Smoking is a dangerous thing that can damage your lungs, they emit smoke or visible vapor and you are inhaling and exhaling the smoke of tobacco or a drug." Lavenza said

"Tobacco is a plant of the nightshade family which can be chewed or smoked." Lavenza explained

"Drinking is another bad thing, but not drinking water, that voice meant drinking alcohol and it is the action or habit of consuming it." Lavenza said

Tuffnut didn't understand

"It basically means that **Hiccup** is being rumored for doing bad things that parents tell them not to do." Lavenza said simplifying it

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh." Tuffnut said "Got it, those things are bad." Tuffnut said

**Gustav turns to Hiccup looking down and ashamed**

**"Huh...!?" Gustav said "I-Is there something you want from me?" He asked**

**"Yeah. Where is the rooftop?" Hiccup asked **

**"J-Just keep going upstairs." Gustav said scared of him **

**"Why are you shaking?" Hiccup asked**

**"O-Oh. You scared me..." Gustav said**

"Me? Scare Gustav? The only things he fears of almost anything. ALMOST." Hiccup said

"Uuuh, thanks?" Gustav thanked not sure if it was a compliment or an insult

**"A-Ah, um... It's nothing." Gustav quickly said**

**Hiccup went upstairs to the next floor heating more rumors **

**"I heard we have a second-year senpai who's a criminal..." A Voice whispered**

"What does Senpai mean?" Hiccup asked

"S-Senpai is a term that broadly used to mean "teacher" or "master". But it can also mean as a way of context in hoping a crush someone admired will oay attention to them." Lavenza said "An example of the second one is "notice me senpai" and yes it's as desperate as it sounds." Lavenza explained to Hiccup using the most adorable Puppy dog eyes known to man or God at "Notice me Senpai" part

"Huh...T-Thanks." Hiccup blushed and awes at the adorableness of Lavenza's puppy dog eyes.

**Hiccup continued onwards to the rooftop as he heard more bad rumors**

**"I heard this guy drinks and smokes, it's like he just doesn't care..." another voice whispered**

**Hiccup finally reached the rooftops' door and saw a broom, a mop, and a sweeper and well as some desks near the door.**

**He noticed that there is an off-limits sign, but the door is unlocked by someone, possibly Snotlout.**

**_'It has an off-limits sign posted up, but it looks like the door is unlocked...' _Hiccup thought to himself**

**As he went through the door he saw Snotlout leaning of a folding chair with a bunch of desks on top.**

**Snotlout notices Hiccup finally arrived**

**"...There you are." Snotlout said **

**"What do you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked**

**"Sorry for callin' you up here like this." Snotlout apologized "I bet Kawakami already told you stuff like "don't get involved with him." huh?" Snotlout asked **

**"She said you're trouble." Hiccup said**

**Snotlout nodded his head in agreement **

**"Heh, we're pretty much in the same boat." Snotlout chuckled "I heard you got a criminal record. Everyone's talkin' about it." Snotlout said "No wonder you were so gutsy." He added**

**Hiccup just leaned on one of the desks and looked at Snotlout **

**Snotlout asked a question that was on both of their minds**

**"...What was all that that happened? You know, how we almost got killed at a castle..." Snotlout asked "It wasn't a dream... right? You remember it too, yeah?" He asked **

**"Yeah." Hiccup said nodding**

**"Well, just 'cause we both remember it doesn't mean much though..." Snotlout said **

"I can't believe I am saying this but, he is right." Astrid said leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

**"I mean, even if it was a dream, you saved me from Kamoshida." Snotlout complimented "So yeah... Thanks, Hiccup." Snotlout said **

"A Snotlout who is not mean to Hiccup, now I have seen everything." Fishlegs said

**"You're welcome." Hiccup said **

**"But man, that Kamoshida we saw there..." Snotlout said "You prolly don't know about it, but there are some rumors about him."**

"Rumors? Tell me more." Heather and Astrid said more intrigued, they are NOT going to like the answer at ALL.

**"Kamoshida... The guy we met earlier, right?" Hiccup asked**

**"Yeah, the ripped mophead." Snotlout said**

"Hahahahahahaha!" Snotlout laughed at **Snotlout's** insult

"Can't lie that is kinda funny." Ruffnut said

**"That asshole who was all full of himself at the castle." Snotlout said getting more pissed off at Kamoshida "No one says anything against him 'cause he's some medalist who took the volleyball team to nationals." Snotlout said**

"Hey Lavenza What is a medalist and nationals?" Heather asked

"A medalist is an athlete or other person awarded a medal, a medal is a metal disk with an inscription or design, made to commemorate an event or awarded as a distinction to someone such as a soldier, athlete, or scholar." Lavenza explained "Nationals, more specifically THE nationals is a nationwide competition or tournament."

"So, basically what you are saying is they are nationwide awards?" Heather asked

"Yes." Lavenza said

**"The way Kamoshida was king of that castle felt crazy real 'cause of that..." Snotlout said **

**Snotlout then wondered a crazy thought that made everyone in the audience question his sanity**

**"...I wonder if we can go back to that castle again..." Snotlout asked**

"WHAT!?" Shouted everyone "WHY WOULD YOU/WE WANT TO GO BACK THERE AGAIN?" They shouted I'm angered confusion

**Snotlout shakes his head saying this was just a dream and that's it.**

**"Ugh, forget it. Must've all been a dream! It has to be!" Snotlout shouted to himself as he got up from his chair**

**"Sorry to drag you out here like this. That's all I had to say." Snotlout apologized **

**"It's alright." Hiccup said**

**"You know, we might be pretty similar." Snotlout suggested "I feel like we're gonna get along just fine as "troublemakers." Snotlout said grinning **

**Snotlout then introduce me himself **

**"I'm Snotlout Sakamoto Jorgenson." Snotlout said **

"That's not my middle name it's Gary!" Snotlout shouted, though kinda liking Sakamoto as his middle name than Gary.

"In this world many of your middle names are different or if you didn't have one, you now do, and some of you may not be part of or have the same family members." Lavenza said

"I can understand that." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said

**"I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." Hiccup greeted**

**"Wow, now that is a mouthful." Snotlout said "No offense." **

**"No problem, I get that a lot." Hiccup said**

**"I'll come talk if I see you around. Don't ignore me, all right?" Snotlout said **

**"Sure." Hiccup said noddding **

**Snotlout nods his head in understanding.**

**"Seeya." Snotlout said goodbye as he walked out the rooftops' entrance/exit**

**The screen shifts to Hiccup has he left the school and returned to Leblanc as the day shift from After school to Evening.**

**Gobber takes notice that Hiccup has arrived again, as he was in his work outfit.**

**He is a bit mad as he had gotten a call from the school today**

**"Hey, I got an interesting call from your school today." Gobber said **

"Oh, great I am already out of the Cafe." Hiccup said a little mad

"Hey, we don't know it yet, Hiccup." Gobber said

**"It's only your first day and you're already showing up hours late?" Gobber said**

"Nevermind, you can get mad again." Gobber said

**"It was an accident, I'm sorry." Hiccup said apologizing **

**"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Gobber said slightly taking the apology "Look, just behave yourself." Gobber said**

"Nevermind, don't get mad." Gobber said

**"Your life's forfeit if anything happens. You understand the meaning of probation, right?" Gobber asked **

**"I do." Hiccup said**

**"OK then." Gobber said**

***Ring* *Ring***

**Gobber answers his phone**

**"Hey, what's up?" Gobber asked "...Yeah, I just closed up shop I'll be there in half an hour." He said**

"I want to know who **Gobber** is talking to." Hiccup said

**Gobber places his hand on the phone and talk to Hiccup**

**"Hey, what're you standing around for? Go hurry on up to bed." Gobber said **

**Gobber removes his hand from his phone and talks to whoever is on the phone.**

**"...No, I just hired a part-timer." Gobber said kindly **

**Hiccup follows Gobber Sakura's (P.S. Gobber Sakura is Sojiro Sakura) orders, but Gobber stops him and talks to him**

**"Don't forget to lock the door and turn all the lights off, OK?" Gobber asked he then returns to answer his phone "...Yup, I'm leaving now." He said "I told you, he's a part-timer..."**

**Hiccup returns to his motion and goes upstairs**

**He takes off his leg, and gets dressed in his sleep clothes he then leaves one last thought **

**_'I feel exhausted. Maybe it's because of all that weird stuff that's been happening to me...' _Hiccup thought**

**He then drags the blanket towards him as the night overtakes him once again**

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Room**

**(Aria of the soul — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup awoke wearing his Prisioner outfit he wore in the Velvet Room last time he was there, he gets up and sees Justine and Caroline in the same position they were in, _'Still so adorable...'_ Hiccup thought, Hiccup also sees Igor in the center looking at him.**

**"...About time you've come to." Caroline said harshly **

_"Is that how I was back then?" _Caroline said inside Lavenza's mind surprised by her harshness

_"Yes." _Justine said

_"Wow, I need to tone it down, don't I?" _

_"Yes."_

**"On your feet, Inmate." Caroline said, but Hiccup did not flinch**

**"Our master wishes to speak with you. It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart." Justine said**

**Hiccup got up to see what Igor wanted to talk about**

**"First off, let us celebrate our reunion." Igor said with that same deep, menacing voice, Igor then notices Hiccup Persona.**

**"Oh...? You've awakened to your powers. And special ones at that." Igor said **

"Special ones?" Hiccup asked

**"Your rehabilitation can finally begin." Igor said **

**"My powers?" Hiccup asked**

**"There is no need to understand it all for the time being." Igor said avoiding the question**

"He avoided my question again." Hiccup said mad

**"You will be training the power of Persona, which you have awakened to." Igor said **

**"Personas are, in other words, a "mask"— an armor of the heart when confronting worldly matters." Igor said**

"So what he's saying is that these Personas are our true selves hidden away from the world, am I correct?" Hiccup asked

"S-S-Sorta, But just keep watching." Lavenza stuttered at Hiccup being closely right

**"I have high expectations for you." Igor said**

"What does he mean?" Hiccup asked

**"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked**

**"There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes." Igor said "By the by... have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?"**

"Metaverse Navigator?" Everyone asked confused

"Is that what that app is called?" Astrid asked

"Yes, That app is called the Metaverse Navigator, or the Nav, for short." Lavenza said

**"Using it will allow you to come and go between reality and Palaces." Igor said**

"Palaces?" Everyone asked

"That will be explained." Lavenza said

**"Metaverse Navigator...?" Hiccup asked**

**"...I bestowed it to you as a means to train you as a thief." Igor said **

"Wait, so Igor sent me that annoying app!?" Hiccup shouted

"Yes, HE did." Lavenza said emphasizing 'HE'

**Caroline then spoke up**

**"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master! You better take care in using it, Inmate!" Caroline said**

**"Devote yourself to your training so that you may become a fine thief." Justine said **

**"It must be disheartening to make use of the Metaverse Navigator alone." Igor said "Should there be others who prove beneficial to you, I will grant it to them as well."**

"What does that mean?" Dagur asked

"It will reveal itself shortly." Lavenza said

**"This is all for you to grow as a most excellent thief..." Igor said **

**The audience heard the familiar alarm in the Velvet Room **

**"Hmph, it's time. Go back and enjoy whatever rest you might have..." Caroline said **

**The screen darkened as the scene changes from The Velvet Room to Reality.**

**As the day shift from 4/11/20XX of Monday to 4/12/20XX of Tuesday **

**——————————————————————————**

**Leblanc Attic/ Hiccups' Room **

**(Beneath the Mask— Persona 5)**

**Hiccup got up places his leg on and got dress in his Shujin school uniform as he thought to himself again.**

**_'I had another strange dream...' _Hiccup thought _'Fate... and awakening...?'_**

**Hiccup got up left another thought before he left for school.**

**_'More importantly... I need to hurry and get ready for school...' _Hiccup thought as he went downstairs and changed the CLOSED sign to OPEN as the weather went from cloudy to rainy**

**Hiccup opened his blue umbrella and went to school taking the same train as he heard more voices on the crowded train**

**"What was the conductor thinking, charging into the station at top speed like that?" A Lighthearted Student asked **

The audience remembered the accident that happened a couple of days ago and were still sadden by that

**"Didn't you hear? The guy totally lost it." A Mellow Student said **

"He didn't lost it, he had a mental shutdown." Valka said

**"It's been happening a lot lately." The Mellow Student said **

**"All these accidents are because people are suddenly losing their minds, right?" The Lighthearted Student asked not believing this at all**

**"Well, between the economy sucking and how depressing the news always is, it's not all that surprising." The Mellow Student said**

**The scene shifts from Hiccups' train to Shujin Academy**

**As Hiccup was at the stairs he left another mental question on his mind**

**_'I seem to have made it to school safely. What was that castle though...?' _Hiccup asked**

The audience also wanted an answer for why the school was a castle yesterday.

Guess they'll have to wait to find out

**The day shifted from Early Morning to Morning**

**(King, Queen, and Slaves — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup was in his classroom as there was a different teacher teaching the class, he is a LARGE man, but not as big as Principal Bewilderbeast, he wears yellow rim glasses, has a Dary gray and white polka dotted tie, a grey undershirt with overalls, he also wore dark grey pants with a belt buckle, he as amber colored eyes, he also as a very spiky beard that was light grey at the tips and Dark grey behind it, his beard made it look like he had 2 mouths.**

The audience was surprised to see this large man who was almost as tall as Principal Bewilderbeast.

**This was todays' teacher, Mr. Ushimaru also known as Mr. Catastrophic Quaken or just Mr. Quaken.**

**(Yes, Mr. Ushimaru will be played by the Catastrophic Quaken.)**

**Mr. Quaken then spoke.**

**"I'm the social studies teacher, Mr. Ushimaru but you can call me Mr. Catastrophic Quaken or just Mr. Quaken. I'll be teaching you the rules of society this year." Mr. Quaken said, he has a deep voice that could possibly intimidate a Thunderdrum dragon.**

And Intimidation of Thunderdrum, achieved. The Thunderdrum that originally belonged to Stoick named Thornado and his 3 adopted children Bing, Bam, and Boom were all scared of Mr. Quaken

The Catastrophic Quaken in the room smiled at his humanoid self, he still got that intimidation.

**Mr. Quaken huffed thinking his class will be spoiled grown ups**

**"Hmph... You all look like you've been spoiled growing up." Mr. Quaken said "Before we learn society's rules, maybe I should start with the rules of being a decent human being." Mr. Quaken said **

**Mr. Quaken turned his attention to Hiccup**

**"Hey, new kid." Mr. Quaken said**

"What is doing now?" Hiccup asked not going to like the answer

"Something completely stupid." Lavenza said

**Hiccup then notices Mr. Quaken trying to get his attention so he turns his head to the teacher as he asked a question**

**"The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul into three parts." Mr. Quaken said**

"He did? And who's Plato?" Hiccup asked

"Plato is from Ancient Greece, an era which has yet to exist in your timeline. He has some interesting quotes." Lavenza said "and he did not, he more or less argued on how people behaved is compromised of 3 parts namely rational, appetitive (appetitive means characterized by a natural desire to satisfy bodily needs) and the spirited."

"And what are these quotes?" Viggo asked

"Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle. - Plato." Lavenza said

Those with brains understood that quote as it meant that everyone you meet no matter who they are, are always trying to fight something or someone and you should be kind to them.

"Another one is: Never discourage anyone... who continually makes progress, no matter how slow." Lavenza said

The audience, with brains, like the way Plato thought.

**"A soul is comprised of appetite, spirit, and what else?" Mr. Quaken said**

"It's appetitive, not appetite." Everyone said, except Lavenza, even the Catastrophic Quaken agreed.

"Actually appetite belongs to appetitive." Lavenza said

"Really?" Hiccup asked

"Y-Y-Yes, appetitive means the natural desire for bodily needs and having an appetite is a bodily need." Lavenza explained

"Huh, I guess your right." Hiccup said as Lavenza blushed up a hurricane of romantic feelings

**"Logic." Hiccup said**

"Logic is also a part of rational as it uses the mind to think." Lavenza said still blushing

**Mr. Quaken was happy that Hiccup got it right **

**"Correct." Mr. Quaken said "So you knew that, huh?" He asked**

**"Plato's teacher, Socrates, said that evil is born from ignorance." Mr. Quaken said teaching his class**

"They also say Ignorance is Bliss." Lavenza said

"Huh, So Evil is born from Ignorance and Ignorance is Bliss, that's not confusing." Astrid joked to Hiccup and Lavenza who both laughed at the irony of the two sayings

**"People who've been babied, taught that evil is due to individuality, can only become society's scum." Mr. Quaken said **

**The class was surprised at Hiccups' intelligence and how he knew the answer **

**"Wow, he got it right... Is he really a delinquent?" A Black-haired Student asked **

**"He seems like a punk, but maybe he's actually serious about studying?" A Brown-haired Student questioned**

This put a smile on Hiccups' face as they are realizing that they can't judge a person based on their crimes or past actions, but their plans and future actions.

**Hiccup felt smarter as he had another thought **

**_'I feel like I got a little smarter from being able to answer that question...'_ Hiccup thought **

**The audience saw a little yellow music note with a sharp toothy grin appear as Hiccup rubbed his neck, a Star inside 6 stars in a pattern of black and dark grey appeared with 5 symbols on each point: on top was a pair of Glasses (Knowledge), to the right was a balled up Fist (Guts), on the bottom right was a Compass (Proficiency), on the bottom left was a Heart (Kindness), on the left was a pair of Lips (Charm)**

"Hey, Lavenza what's this?" Stoick and Hiccup asked at the same time

"That is Hiccups' Social Stats, everytime he does something that works in one or more of those will increase, there is Knowledge, Guts, Proficiency, Kindness, and Charm." Lavenza said "Since he lost them after he was arrested, his Social Stats Have went down to the center and he must regain them for his rehabilitation." Lavenza explained as everyone, sans Snotlout, Spitelout, Tuffnut, understood

**Hiccup felt his Knowledge go up a bit, but his Knowledge was still at Oblivious, well at least he wasn't dense.**

**Mr. Quaken then began to teach his class**

**"Bizzare incidents have been occurring frequently. Those are but the actions of such scum." Mr. Quaken said "We don't need crude people like that in this school. Understand?" He asked**

**The scene shifts from Morning to Lunchtime to Afternoon to After School.**

**Hiccup walked out of the classroom and was stopped by the voice of a familiar coach**

**"Hey there, Hofferson." Kamoshida said **

"Great, what does this asshole want?" Astrid asked

**Kamoshida walked upstairs to Astrid as he tries to ask is she wants a ride home.**

**"You looking for a ride home? Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents." Kamoshida offered**

"I STILL don't trust him." Hiccup said

"You have a right to not trust him, Hiccup." Lavenza said hugging Hiccups' arm tighter

**Astrid declines to offer as she has a photoshoot **

**"Sorry, I have a photoshoot today. It's for the special summer issue, so I can't afford to miss it..." Hofferson said with sadness (Remember this Hiccup doesn't know this Astrids' first name) **

**Kamoshida understands but worries for her**

**"Hey, now... Being a model's fine and dandy, but don't work your pretty little self to the bone." Kamoshida said **

"Yep. Still don't trust him." Hiccup said angered

**"You mentioned you weren't feeling well, right? Something about appendicitis?" Kamoshida said**

"What's appendicitis?" Gobber said for Gothi, the village silent elder and healer, who said in sign language that Lavenza taught her and Gobber over the break.

Gothi is an elderly lady possibly between eighty and ninety years old. She has a short and scrawny figure and an obvious hunch. She had thick wavy gray hair. She wears a leather vest with an old belt strapped around it and she also has padding over the wrist. Most of the time, she is seen with a small, rather flat helmet and an old staff made of bones. She uses her staff mainly to execute healing practices such as hypnosis and defending herself. She has a scar of a Snow Wraith's bite (which is also in this room) on her left arm too and a few faint, blue tattoos of dragons on her shoulders. She is a what people call her a "Terror Widow" (Think of a old lady with a bunch of cats, but replace the cats with flying cat-sized Fire-breathing lizards)

"Appendicitis is an inflammation of the appendix, it is a finger-shaped pouch that projects from your colon on the lower right side of the abdomen. It causes pain in your lower right abdomen or belly button, loss of appetite, indigestion, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, constipation, inability to pass gas and low-grade fever." (I also searched this up) Lavenza said making almost everyone and every beast wince or throw up.

**Astrid shakes her head in agreement **

**"Yes. I keep planning to go to the hospital, but I've been too busy... Sorry to worry you." Astrid said but their was this certain aura of sadness when she said that**

**"You must be lonely too. I feel bad for keeping your best friend at practice so often." Kamoshida said**

"Best Friend? Is it Heather?" Astrid asked

"No, but it is someone very close to you, I will not say it however." Lavenza said

**"That's why I asked you out in the first place. Oh, and... be careful around that transfer student." Kamoshida warned Astrid**

"What does he mean "Asked me out"?" Astrid asked herself

**"He's got a criminal record, after all. If something were to happen to you..." Kamoshida said **

"We WERE right! Kamoshida you BASTARD!!!!" Stoick, Astrid, Valka and Lavenza shouted(though Lavenza didn't say Bastard or any curse words)

"And why is he treating me like I'm his princess? That was Snotlout's original job." Astrid asked after 5 minutes of yelling

**"... Thank you." Astrid said upset "Please excuse me." She said**

**Astrid the left Kamoshida, leaving behind the coach and Hiccup who watched it all**

**"Tch..." Kamoshida scoffed as he then went upstairs to the 3F of Shujin Academy (Fun Fact: Shujin is the Japanese word for Prisoner, so basically the High School is called Prisoner Academy/ Prisoner High School, that actually sounds like an anime I would like to watch)**

**The scene shifts to Hiccup walking out of the School as Snotlout is waiting for Hiccup.**

**"Yo." Snotlout said **

**"What's up?" Hiccup said**

**"I wanna talk about that castle from yesterday." Snotlout said**

The audience was also wanting to know more about the castle.

**"I tried tellin' myself it was all just a dream... but I couldn't do it." Snotlout said "I can't act like nothing happened. It's all connected to that bastard Kamoshida, after all." He added **

**He then said the words that would change the world forever, and make them a bit famous and infamous **

**"I wanna find out what's up with that place, no matter what." Snotlout demanded "And y'know, you're the only person I can rely on for this stuff. So, you in?"**

"Hmm, let me think, choose to live a normal school life, where everyone treats me like a criminal or choose an adventure that might and already changed what I already know of the world..." Hiccup sarcastically said

**"Such a difficult and unknowable question indeed, is it my friend?" Arsene sarcastically said**

**"Sure. What next?" Hiccup asked**

**"Ooh... Looks like I managed to talk some sense into you." Snotlout said happy to have someone not turn him down "I think we should just try and retrace our steps from yesterday." Snotlout suggested **

"That might be the best idea you ever had since Monsterous Nightmare gel." Fishlegs said

"Ooh, you have GOT to tell me that story." Dagur said gleefully

"Sure." Fishlegs said

**"In the meantime, you're walkin' to the station, right? Let's go together." Snotlout said "Lemme know if you notice any other weird buildings on the way." He said **

**_'Snotlout doesn't seem like a bad guy.'_ Hiccup thought _'I should probably just go along with this...'_**

**Hiccup and Snotlout left the school to retrace their steps from yesterday **

**The scene shifts to where Hiccup and Snotlout first met**

**"If a huge castle like that really exists, I'm sure we'll find it in no time." Snotlout said "... When'd they build something like that though?" Snotlout asked**

**Snotlout looks around and sees no castle, obviously **

**"We walked that way from here, right?" Snotlout asked **

"I'm pretty sure we did." Hiccup said

**"Maybe." Hiccup said**

**"When you put it that way, I'm not so sure anymore..." Snotlout said upset **

**"...All right, this way." Snotlout said "Lemme know if you notice something."**

**They then walked back to the shortcut they took to the school**

**——————————————————————————**

**Shujin Academy **

**The school was not a castle, but stayed the same as it did 2 days ago **

**"Huh...?" Snotlout said confused "We're at the school..." He said "There wasn't anything out of place along the way, right? I didn't see no castle either..." he added saying the same thing he did yesterday **

The audience chuckled at Snotlout and Hiccup retracing their steps, even the two cousins were chuckling.

**"... We must've made a wrong turn somewhere." He repeated yesterday "Let's try again."**

"Again...?" Hiccup asked at the same time as **Hiccup**

**"Again...?" Hiccup asked**

**"Don't worry. I won't mess up this time." Snotlout said with pride "Let's go."**

**They then returned back to the place they were at before, again... and returned back to the school with nothing different, again...**

The audience were having a hard time trying to stop their chuckling but they failed miserably.

**Hiccup and Snotlout look around to see if anything had changed as all the students have left for home.**

**"For real...?" Snotlout asked upset **

**"Is it smaller than we think it is?" Snotlout asked as he leaned on a concrete wall containing a couple of bushes "What do you think?" He asked Hiccup**

**"Check on your phone." Hiccup said**

"Why would you want me to check my phone, Hiccup." Snotlout asked confused

**"I already did that." Snotlout said "I didn't see anything like it around here..." He added **

**Then Snotlout, in all of his incompetent glory, had a realization **

**"Huh? Phone..." Snotlout said **

"What do you realize me answer ME!" Snotlout shouted at the wall

**"He DOES realize he's talking to a wall, right?"** Zorro asked Toothless

Toothless gave Zorro a 'Let him an Idiot, Zorro.' glare and Zorro understood letting Snotlout be the idiot he is.

**"Hey, that reminds me—didn't you have a navigation app thingy on, back then?" Snotlout asked**

"Thank you for answering me, me." Snotlout said

**"Navigation app?" Hiccup asked slightly understanding what Snotlout means**

**"I dunno if it was or not, but I heard stuff that sounded like one comin' from your phone." Snotlout admitted "Y'know, didn't it say stuff like "returned to the real world" or something like that?" Snotlout asked **

"Yeah, your right." Hiccup said

"I know I am, I'm Snotlout. SNOTLOUT! SNOTLOUT! OY! OY! OY!" Snotlout gloated again

The room was filled with groans at the obnoxious, egomaniac dragon rider

**"Lemme see your phone for a bit." Snotlout said **

**"Sure." Hiccup said as he grabbed his phone and gave it to Snotlout **

**He looked through Hiccups' app and saw The Nav**

**"What's this eyeball-lookin' thing?" Snotlout asked **

**"It just appeared and I can't delete it..., it's VERY persistent." Hiccup said**

**"Wait, what?" Snotlout said confused **

"It just appeared and I can't delete it..., it's VERY persistent." Hiccup said

**"What a weird app..." Snotlout said**

**He then realizes that this app is is the very one **

**"...Oh wait, this is it!" Snotlout said in shock**

**"I knew it—it IS a navigation app! There's even your search history!" Snotlout said with glee "Oh man, I'm such a genius!" He said**

"That I am me, that I am." Snotlout with a smile

**"Let's try usin' it." Snotlout suggested **

"NO!" Everyone, except Snotlout, shouted

**"I dunno about this." Hiccup said having second thoughts about using that strange app.**

**"Why? All we're doin' is startin' an app." Snotlout said **

"Yeah. An app that takes you to a world we don't even know about." Hiccup argued

**The Nav started to speak**

**"Kamoshida... Shujin Academy... Pervert... Castle..." the app said with a robotic female voice "Beginning Navigation." It added **

**Snotlout has a look of excitement in his eyes and face.**

**"There we go!" Snotlout said "...Then, we went in a certain direction, and—." Snotlout said before distorted ripples started to happen interrupting him, but he just looked at Hiccups' phone before he realized Hiccup took a defensive position **

**"Hey, what're you—." Snotlout said before he realized the world turned to a menacing purple "...Huh?"**

**"What the hell!?" Snotlout exclaimed **

"What the hell!?" Everyone, except Lavenza, shouted

**The scene shifts to see that the Metaverse Navigators' logo is covering Hiccups' phone entire screen as it glitches and the camera zooms in on the logo as the camera shows the school doing starts to distort and change with black and red ripples filling the screen, the school changes from Shujin Academy to Kamoshidas' Castle. **

**Hiccup and Snotlout see the School become a Castle before their eyes as they are in awe and shock of what's happening**

The same goes for the audience, but something else happens, Hiccups' clothes change from his regular Viking clothes to his Thief outfit.

**Hiccup clothes also change from his Shujin Academy Uniform to his Thief outfit**

"What the hell!?" Hiccup shouted as the audience now saw Hiccup in his Thief clothing, he also had his black and white, birdlike domino mask on.

"Hiccup!? Are you alright?" Valka asked worried

"Alright? Alright? I feel great! I feel like I can take on the world!" Hiccup said with positive energy

"Well, you're one to talk..." A boyish voice said as the audience turns to see a hilarious sight.

Toothless the Nightfury, was turned into an anthropomorphic and biped tuxedo cat-like creature with a large spheroidal head. His fur was predominantly Jet-Black all over his body. The bottom front half of his face is also jet-black. Toothless wore a dark gray mask that covered the majority of his face. His outer ears are black with light grey inner ears. In addition, he has a dark red scarf around his neck with a white Viking symbol and a dark red utility belt around his hip, with two golden buttons and two bags.

"T-T-Toothless..?" Hiccup asked

"Do you know anyone else who is as adorable as me?" Toothless asked

"What happened?" Astrid asked

"Apparently when Hiccup and Snot of Faces, hehe, went to that world it changed me into this, by my guess when they return or possibly when the viewing stops, I will return to my original form." Toothless theorized

"Ha, not so high and mighty now, offspring of lightning and death itself, Huh?" Snotlout taunted

"While I do not have my original form at the moment, I DO however have Zorro." Toothless said with a grin

Snotlout stayed quiet to not be attacked by Zorro.

"That's what I thought." Toothless said

**"Look! It's the castle from yesterday!" Snotlout said with a hint of glee he was right he loooks around and then runs through the opened gate with Hiccup following behind.**

**They walk up to a large double door with red stain glass windows.**

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup**

**"We made it back... That means what happened yesterday was for real too..." Snotlout said **

**He then notices Hiccups' clothes have changed**

**"...Yeargh! Those clothes...!" Snotlout said **

**Hiccup then notices that his clothes HAVEchanged, which means the owner views Hiccup as a Threat.**

**"That happened last time too, huh!?" Snotlout loudly whispered to Hiccup "What's with that outfit!?"**

"That's what we like to know!?" Everyone shouted

**"You jelly?" Hiccup said smirking **

"Jelly?" Hiccup asked

"J-Jelly is a modern term of the abbreviation for jealous." Lavenza said

**"I-I ain't jealous!" Snotlout said, actually jealous **

**"What's goin' on here!? This makes no effin' sense at all..." Snotlout said**

"Calm down, Snot of Faces." Toothless said

**"Hey!" A Familiar voice said**

**Hiccup and Snotlout see Toothless behind a corner next to the castle**

**Toothless walks up to the two to try and make them stop talking**

**"Stop making a commotion." Toothless said **

**Snotlout recognizes Toothless from Yesterday **

**"Ah... You!?" Snotlout said **

**Toothless shakes his head upset **

**"The Shadows started acting up, so I came here wondering what it could be..." Toothless explained "...To think you guys would come back to the entrance when you barely managed to escape." He added**

"Not our fault we didn't know what was happening." Snotlout shouted

"Be quiet and shut up, Snot of Faces." Toothless said

**Snotlout ask the question they and the audience wanted to know.**

**"What is this place? ...Is it the school?" Snotlout asked**

**"That's right." Toothless said**

"I WAS RIGHT!" Hiccup shouted getting looks from the other Vikings "...I mean, yes, I was right." Hiccup blushes in embarrassment

"Great going, Peg leg." Toothless taunted

"Toothless stop taunting Hiccup." Astrid and Lavenza said both looking at each other then back at Toothless again.

"All right. All right." Toothless said

**Snotlout stops in foot and gets mad not understanding this at all**

**"But it's a castle!" Snotlout said mad**

**"This castle IS the school." Toothless said "...But only to this castle's ruler."**

"The castle's ruler...?" Everyone, except Lavenza, asked

**"The castle's ruler...?" Snotlout asked **

**"I think you called him Kamoshida?" Toothless asked "It's how his distorted heart views the school."**

"His Distorted heart views?" Heather asked more confused, same with the Vikings

**"Kamoshida... Distorted...?" Snotlout asked more confused "Explain it in a way that makes sense!" Snotlout demanded **

"Yeah, explain it in a way that makes sense!" Snotlout shouted in agreement

**"I shouldn't have expected a moron to get it..." Toothless insulted Snotlout **

"What'd you say!?" Snotlout growled

**"What'd you say!?" Snotlout growled**

**"Wwwaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhh!!!!" Screamed A Voice in pain **

**"What was that!?" Snotlout asked scared**

**"It must be the slaves captive here." Toothless said **

**"For real!?" Snotlout asked in disbelief **

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!" A Voice Screamed in pain **

**"Oh, shit... It's for real!" Snotlout said shocked "We Sae other guys held captive here yesterday... I'm pretty sure they're from our school." Snotlout said **

**"Most likely on Kamoshida's order. It's nothing out of the ordinary; it's like that every day here." Toothless said with no empathy **

"This happens everyday!?" Dagur, Gobber, and Hiccup said at the same time

"Yes, it does." Lavenza said with no empathy

**"What's more, you two escaped yesterday. He must have lost his temper quite a bit." Toothless theorized **

**Snotlout has gotten mad and cursed "That son of a bitch...!" Snotlout cursed **

**"Snotlout...?" Toothless asked concerned for the blonde-dyed moron**

**"... This is bullshit!" Snotlout cursed some more**

"Whoa, whatever Kamoshida did to you must NOT of been pretty." Gobber said

**He then rushes to break down the door, but fails as the door is too strong for him.**

**"You hear me, Kamoshida!?" Snotlout shouted**

**"Doing that isn't going to open it, you know..." Toothless said "Still, it seems you have your own reasons."**

**Snotlout then walks up to Toothless**

**"Hey, Monamona!" Snotlout said **

"What does Monamona mean?" Toothless asked

"It has no definition, it is just a random word." Lavenza said

**"It's Toothless!" Toothless growled at Snotlout **

**"Do you know where those voices are comin' from...?" Snotlout asked **

"Snotlout, why are you asking that?" Spitelout asked his son

"I think I may have an idea." Snotlout said with a grin

"Snotlout and idea in the same sentence, never thought I would hear them together." Ruffnut said to her brother

"Agreed dear sister, let us see what thou plann'th is." Tuffnut said

**"You want me to take you to them?" Toothless said with a voice of disbelief **

"That. That is my idea." Snotlout said grinning

"That is a stupid plan, and a waste of time." Lavenza said

_'Why did Lavenza said that it was a waste of time?' _Hiccup thought to himself

**Toothless looks at Hiccup and agrees to guide them there**

**"... Well, I guess I could guide you there. But only if he comes with us." Toothless pointed at Hiccup **

**"Let's go." Hiccup said **

**"It's settled then!" Toothless said**

**"For real...!?" Snotlout said excited "...Thanks, man." Snotlout thanked Hiccup **

**Toothless nods his head and says "All right, let's do this. Follow me!" Toothless said**

The screen turns off as the lights brightens indicating that their time is up and it's time to talk and eat dinner. Hiccup clothes changed back to his Viking clothes and Toothless like he predicted returned back to his original form, for now.

"So Lavenza, you want to talk about anything?" Hiccup asked Lavenza

"S-S-Sure, H-H-Hiccup." Lavenza blushed as she and Hiccup walked out of the entrance "Everyone, we will continue this after dinner." She said

"Are you sure your okay with this, Astrid?" Fishlegs asked Astrid that question again

"Yeah, I am definitely sure."

**——————————————————————————**

**So how do you like it, Toothless transforms into his Metaverse counterpart whenever they enter the metaverse**

**Was this Chapter Good, Bad, or Funny. Let me know in the comments and have a wonderful Valentine's Day Everyone.**

**CMBASHER07, signing out...**


	7. Captain Kidd

\- Chapter 7, Infiltration! Abuse! And Skull's Awakening!

**Hey there, CMBASHER07 is back with another chapter made and published for you guys to read, please tell your friends about this fanfic as this will help me be motivated to write more of this**

**Remember...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR THE PERSONA SERIES AT ALL, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES**

**And with that, let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Cafeteria **

Hiccup and Lavenza were seating at a table, talking to each other about their interest and such. Astrid is in the corner smiling at the two getting along and having a grand time together.

"So Lavenza, tell me more about yourself." Hiccup asked

"Sure, lets see, hmm, well I have a little anger issue." Lavenza said

"Yeah, I notice, you beat Snotlout with your book." Hiccup joked as Lavenza giggled, making him smile.

"Okay, tell me about you." Lavenza said

"Well, I like to invent and I have a habit of being sarcastic and stubborn." Hiccup said

"I can kinda relate, my older brother Theodore is kinda a mouthful, so I try to be sincere and sarcastic at the same time." Lavenza told Hiccup

"Wow, I would probably lose my mind a bit if I met your siblings." Hiccup said truthfully

"Yeah, your right, I think we already did." Lavenza joked making Hiccup chuckle

**"Smooth moves kid, smooth moves."** Arsene said _'Oh shut up.'_ Hiccup thought to Arsene smiling **"You got it!"** Arsene said leaving Hiccup and Lavenza to their little "play date".

Bucket then walked to the Dragon Rider and Velvet Room Assistant thinking they had enough time to chat, but he was instantly pulled back by Heather, Stoick, Valka, and Astrid into a pillar they were hiding behind.

"What's going on!?" Bucket exclaimed, but was shushed by the 2 adults and 2 teenagers

"Don't mess this up like last time, Bucket." Heather said

"Last time?" Bucket asked confused

"Hiccup and Lavenza's little date you interrupted at lunch." Stoick said getting his point across to Bucket

"oh, Oh, OH." Bucket said realizing with every "Oh"

"We are trying to make them fall in love with each other." Valka said

"But is Astrid alright with this? Remember what happened last time with Heather?" Bucket said

"She was jealous, and we made up, besides Astrid wants to share Lavenza with Hiccup." Heather said "And also I have no romantic feeling for Hiccup, I was teasing her."

"So shouldn't someone tell them?" Bucket asked thinking that is an important question

"No, Hiccup will deny it and will break Lavenza's adorable heart, do you want that?" Valka said

Bucket then had a cartoony chalk art thought bubble of chalk art Him telling Hiccup and Lavenza they are in love, with chalk art Hiccup shaking his head saying he didn't fall in love with her, and chalk art Lavenza tearing up, as a camera inside his mind zoomed in on her heart, which had tears and 2 dots and a down mouth, face breaking into sadness as his brain camera quickly zooms out and he sees Lavenza start to cry an actual river of light blue chalk tears and the whole planet being flooded with Lavenza's heartbroken tears. His image of his thought bubble popped out of existence.

"No! Bucket must not let Lavenza heart break!" Bucket exclaimed placing both hand and hook on his face(the hook wasn't poking his face)

"Exactly." Valka said "Which is why we are watching them, and intercept anyone who interrupts their conversation, do you understand Bucket." Bucket was looking past the pillar which made her think he did not listen to Valka "Bucket!" Valka quietly shouted

"Huh? What is it?" Bucket said looking at Valka

"Did you hear anything I said?" Valka asked

"Oh, I did, but me no think Snotlout did." Bucket said as he pointed his hooked hand behind him

"what...?" Stoick, Valka, Astrid, and Heather said at the same time as they pushed Bucket out of the way to see Snotlout doing the must dumbest and hilarious thing ever in history...

Snotlout was buck naked and dressed in a giant bacon costume with the back open(showing his back and rear to the audience of the Velvet Room) as he was running around shouting

"I'm the Bacon Stripper!" with a hilarious accent as they heard a couple of mischievous twins chuckling.

"NO!!!!!!" Stoick, Valka, Astrid and Heather shouted

Lavenza and Hiccup notices Snotlout, looked at each other and laughed at Snotlout.

This suprised the 4 hidden watchers, as they didn't want to intervene and ruin the laughter the two were having, but they thought they saw The Twins and Snotlout giving a reassuring smile and thumbs up to them.

After Snotlout left, Hiccup and Lavenza left their table and continued to talk to each other as the 2 groups walked up to each other.

"What the hell was that?" Astrid asked

"That my friends was Stage 1: of a nine step operation we call, Operation: Love Potion #9." Ruffnut explained

"We figured Hiccup and Lavenza have unknown feelings for love with each other, which meant that you also knew Hiccup and Lavenza have unknown feelings for love with each other. So we devised up a plan to get you to help us to help them fall in love, even Snotlout and Fishlegs helped!" Tuffnut said as he pointed to Fishlegs terribly hidding behind a plant, how they did not notice them they'll never know.

"Okay, but why was that Stage 1?" Heather asked

"Stage 1, or as we call it Laughing Birds, is the beginning starting with two couples laughing with each other at something funny, no effects happen, except increased emotion." Ruffnut explained

"The other stages we will explain to you, but it will take time to execute them." Tuffnut said

"After all 8 stages are done, we begin the MOST important stage of all, Stage 9." Ruffnut said

"Or as well call it, Cloud 9, That one will take the LONGEST amount of time to do." Tuffnut said

"Why do you call it Cloud 9?" Astrid asked

"Oh, you should know Astrid, but we won't tell." Ruffnut said

"And how did you get Snotlout to agree?" Stoick asked as that seemed to be important to him

"They promised me 5 months of no pulling any Loki's on me." Snotlout said "Which they better keep!" He shouted

"We will, we promise." The Twins said smiling

After 15 minutes of walking around, eating, and talking, Lavenza and Hiccup thought it would be a good time to continue watching this world, until they go to sleep.

"Alright, can everyone please return to the Velvet Theater we will watch the last of today, then we will go to sleep and continue from there." Lavenza said with a blush

The Vikings all went to the Velvet Room, as Lavenza was holding Hiccups' arm, but he didn't mind. When he entered Hiccup and Toothless changed into their Metaverse Forms.

"Figures, I am stuck as a cat again." Metaverse Toothless said

"I still like this outfit." Hiccup said as Lavenza was still holding his arm. He smiled and lift her up with one hand and set her in her seat with her arms still being attached to his.

Once the Vikings and Dragons got to their seats, the lights dimmed and the screen brightened to show...

**(Kings, Queen, and slaves — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless at an infiltration point.**

**"This is our infiltration point." Toothless said**

**Snotlout notices something familiar about the infiltration point.**

**"Ain't that where we escaped outta last time...?" Snotlout asked **

**"That's right. Not barging in through the entrance is one of the basics of phantom thievery." Toothless said**

"How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?" Snotlout asked

**"How're we supposed to know about that stuff...?" Snotlout asked **

**Toothless then quickly jumped from the floor and into the infiltration point.**

**"I'll make sure to teach you as we go. Come on, follow me!" Toothless said **

**Snotlout apologizes to Hiccup for dragging him into this.**

**"So, uh... sorry for draggin' you into all of this..." Snotlout apologized But he explained why "But I just can't forgive that bastard Kamoshida doin' whatever the hell he wants!" Snotlout said determined **

"Wow, never thought I see Snotlout be determined about something." Mala said suprised

"I agree." Dagur said also suprised

**"Really though, thanks for comin' along. I owe you big time!" Snotlout said **

**The scene shifts to Hiccup and Snotlout entering the Old Castle Central Hall with Toothless **

**Snotlout looks around still spooked by this place**

**"Man, this place is as creepy as always." Snotlout said**

**"Mm-hm. Now, make sure you do exactly as I say, all right?" Toothless ordered**

**Toothless ran ahead and turns to the two humans **

**"...Follow me."!" Toothless said before he ran to Hiccups' right.**

**Hiccup and Snotlout followed Toothless to the center of the castle as Toothless waits for them to catch up.**

**"Hey... We went by here when we came in the front..." Snotlout said**

"Wow, your intellect doesn't cease to amaze us." Astrid said

**The castle then shifted to the schools' entrance and then back to the castle entrance, this time Hiccup and Snotlout noticing **

"Are we seeing double or something?" Bucket asked very confused

"I don't know Bucket, I don't know." Mulch said to his friend

**"What the...!?" Snotlout exclaimed in shock "I was seein' double or something just now...! Was that Shujin!?" Snotlout asked**

**"I've told you before. This place is your school." Toothless repeated what he said earlier "Regardless, we don't have the time to stand around. Who knows when a Shadow might show up." Toothless said**

"What's a Shadow?" Fishlegs asked

**"Come on, this way!" Toothless said continuing on his path to the dungeon**

"Not going to answer my question, all right." Fishlegs said upset

**Hiccup and Snotlout continued to follow Toothless to the dungeon**

**The scene shifts from the Castle Central Hall to the Underground Prison as Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless ran down the flight of spiral staircases **

**They then noticed a Guard is blocking the path to the drawbridge, but doesn't notice them**

**"Darn... I had a feeling there would be guards here..." Toothless said worried as he and Hiccup hide behind a prison door "It looks like we won't be able to avoid conflict from this point forward." He added**

**"F-For real...?" Snotlout asked scared**

**"Oh well. I'll just teach you the basics of battle right now. You had better remember all of this." Toothless said confident **

"Fishlegs write this down alright." Hiccup asked his fellow dragon-loving enthusiast

"Okay got it, oh and thanks for this modern day pencil, Lavenza, this makes fixing mistakes much easier." Fishlegs thanked Lavenza

"No problem, Fishlegs." Lavenza said

**"As a rule of thumb, try to ambush as many enemies as you can. Attack them from behind whenever possible." Toothless explained**

"Try to Ambush... Attack from behind..." Fishlegs muttered

**"You'll need to rip off their masks to momentarily break the control the Palace ruler has over them." Toothless said**

"That word, Palace, what is it?" Hiccup asked to himself

**"If you succeed, the enemy will be caught off guard, allowing us to jump in for a preemptive attack." Toothless said**

"Succeed...Caught off guard... preemptive attack..." Fishlegs muttered some more.

**Snotlout seemed excited for this as he picked up what Toothless was talking about**

**"So we wanna ambush 'em and go for the first strike... All right, I got it!" Snotlout said **

"Another wow for Snotlout able to pick that up, my dear sister." Tuffnut said

"Indubitably, brother." Ruffnut said

_'How do those morons know what Indubitably means?'_ Justine and Caroline asked at the same time.

**"Uh, you know you're just going to be watching, right? You can't use a Persona..." Toothless deadpanned "Anyway, let's go!" Toothless said to Hiccup**

**Hiccup then rushes forwards as the Guards' back was turned and Hiccup jumped on its shoulders and tore its mask and shouted**

**"Show me your true form!" Hiccup shouted as he ripped off the mask the Guard wore as the Guard transformed into...**

**The Guard transformed into a Pyro Jack (Lv. 2)**

**"Now's our chance to strike! Go!" Toothless shouted**

**Hiccup tore his mask off **

**"Come." Hiccup said as Arsene appeared again "There! Attack with Eiha!" Hiccup ordered Arsene**

**Arsene followed and attacked the Pyro Jack dealing a lot of damage to it but not it was destroyed**

**Toothless rushed in and attacked the Pyro Jack finishing it off.**

**Hiccup picked up 149 (yen) without anyone noticing, not even the audience.**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless continued on their path and walked across the drawbridge, but noticed no one was there.**

"Where is everyone?" The Audience asked confused

**"Why ain't anyone here...?" Snotlout asked **

**Snotlout checks the same cell they saw the prisoner and turns upset and angered **

**"Dammit, they were here before! Where'd they go!?" Snotlout demanded **

**"Quite down!" Toothless ordered Snotlout **

**Snotlout realizes that there were more further down**

**"Oh yeah, there were more of 'em further in too...!" Snotlout realized **

**Snotlout then rushes past Toothless and goes further into the prison **

**Toothless looks to where Snotlout has ran off to then turns to Hiccup thinking they might have transferred already**

**"They might have been transferred already..." Toothless said **

**They and the audience notice Snotlout running back warning the two of more guards**

**"Crap, I can hear footsteps comin'! Lots of 'em!" Snotlout warned panting**

"Thank you Snotlout for the warning, never thought I would hear those words before." Hiccup said

"You'll hear a lot of words you never thought you would say before." Lavenza said blushing

**"It would be a problem if they discovered us now..." Toothless said**

"What is this me planning?" Metaverse Toothless asked

**Toothless then notices a door and senses little distortion there**

The audience are confused as to why **Toothless **is looking at that door.

"Toothless why are you looking at that door?" Valka asked

"How should I know, Mrs. Haddock, I don't know what this me is thinking." Toothless said to Valka

**Hiccup and Snotlout follows Toothless to the front of the door as he turns to the two humans saying they should hide there until the Guards leave**

**"Hey, let's head into that room. We should be able to hide in there until they leave." Toothless suggested **

"Uhh, buddy I think they will definitely check there." Hiccup said to his best friend confused on why this version of his friend suggested that

**Hiccup and Snotlout didn't question Toothless at the moment and ran into the room to hide from the guards.**

**The scene changes to inside the room the three had entered, it is a small room with the only exit being the entrance, a couple of crates, a what looked like a weird bed in the corner, a large table, a couple of chairs and above the table is a small fire chandelier.**

"Great! We're trapped!" Snotlout shouted upset "I blame your dragon." Snotlout blamed Toothless

"Oh, be quiet you!" Toothless snapped

**(Have A Short Rest — Persona 5)**

The audience felt like they were safe when they heard this song come on, like they could finally take a break after what has happened.

**Snotlout catches his breath as Toothless jumps on to the table. Toothless seemed confident that the Shadows wouldn't come in this room.**

**"The Shadows probably won't come in here." Toothless said confident **

"How do you know that?" Heather asked

**Hiccup and Snotlout look at Toothless confused**

**"*gasp* *pant* How can you tell?" Snotlout asked gasping for air**

**Toothless turns to Snotlout and answers him**

**"There's a lack of distortion here, meaning the ruler's control over this area is weak." Toothless explained **

"Okay, I kinda get it." Hiccup said

"Care to elaborate, my dear not-so brother?" Dagur Asked

"What this **Toothless **is saying is that the ruler of this place lacks certain control over certain parts, maybe like a safe room." Hiccup explained in Laymen Terms for Snotlout and the Twins.

**The room shifts from the room they are in, to a regular classroom.**

"You are right Babe." Astrid said

"So if they/you, find any more of those areas..." Tuffnut said

"You might be fine?" Ruffnut asked finishing her brothers' sentence

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Tuffnut argued

"Well I said it first!" Ruffnut argued

The Twins then began to headbutt each other before Barf and Belch separated them by eating, not fully, the tops halves of their riders.

The Twins calmed down and returned to their seats.

**The classroom then returned back to the room they are in.**

**"Is this a classroom...!?" Snotlout said shocked and suprised **

**""Now do you understand?" Toothless asked "This place is another reality that the ruler's heart projects." He explained**

"You aren't making any sense at all!" Snotlout shouted as everyone was also confused by what **Toothless **means

**"This is Kamoshida's reality...?" Snotlout asked "Shit makes no sense at all!" Snotlout shouted**

**"One could say it's a world in which one's distorted desires have materialized." Toothless summarized**

"So any of these desires you have, can materializes and take on a physical form." Fishlegs said

"Yes and No." Lavenza said confusing the audience "This Toothless will explain." She said

**"I call such a place a "Palace." Toothless said**

"So that is what Igor meant, and at least we have a name for these places." Hiccup said

**"A Palace...?" Snotlout asked **

**"This is happening because he thinks the school is his own castle." Toothless explained**

**Snotlout was starting to understand the whole thing**

**"So, it became like this 'cause he just thought of it like that!?" Snotlout said**

**Snotlout then began to laugh**

**"Hahaha..." Snotlout laughed he then suddenly cursed "That son of a bitch!" He cursed**

The audience was taken aback by the laughter and the sudden cursing.

"You must REALLY hate Kamoshida." Gustav said

**Toothless theorized that Snotlout REALLY hates this Kamoshida guy **

**"You must really hate this Kamoshida guy." Toothless said **

**Snotlout turns to Toothless saying hate doesn't cover what he is feeling**

**"Hate doesn't even cover how I feel." Snotlout growled "Everything is that asshole's fault!" Snotlout shouted**

Snotlout felt the urge to agree with **Snotlout**, but he didn't know why.

**Toothless doesn't want Snotlouts' emotions to get the better of him.**

**"I don't know what happened between you two, but don't let your emotions get the better of you." Toothless said "His lackeys are everywhere inside." He added**

**He then changes the subject to Hiccups' outfit**

**"You're curious about your outfit, aren't you?" Toothless asked**

"Yes actually." Hiccup said

**"Yes actually." Hiccup said**

**"Yeah, I'm curious as hell about it too." Snotlout said crossing his arms**

**"That's also because of this world." Toothless said**

**Snotlout doesn't get it again.**

"More stuff that makes no sense..." Snotlout groaned

**"More stuff that makes no sense..." Snotlout groaned**

**"Anything distorts according to how a ruler pleases within his Palace." Toothless said "A school can turn into a castle like this, after all." He said**

**"In order to prevent such distortions, one must hold a powerful will of rebellion." Toothless said "Your appearance is a manifestation of that. It's the image of rebellion that you hold within." Toothless said **

"So this is how I view rebellion?" Hiccup asked looking at the gloves seeing as **Hiccup **was accused of a crime he didn't really do and the gloves on **his** hands were like he had blood on them.

"Yes, everyone views their rebellion differently than others, some the same." Lavenza said

**"Uuugh, I'm so fed up with all this!" Snotlout growled annoyed "I'm more curious about you than his clothes! What the hell are you anyways!?" Snotlout demanded **

**Toothless then said something that made everyone question BOTH Toothless's sanity**

**"I'm a human—an honest-to-god human!" Toothless said**

The Dragons and Vikings all sweatdropped at **Toothless's** claim to being a Human, even Toothless was questioning this version of him sanity

**Snotlout shakes his head not believing a word Toothless is saying**

**"No, you're obviously more like a cat!" Snotlout said **

**"This is, well... It's because I lost my true form." Toothless explained "...I think."**

"YOU THINK!?" Everyone questioned yelled

Lavenza hugged Hiccups' arm tighter frightened by the loud voices, Hiccup took notice and told everyone to calm down, they noticed Lavenza was shaking and quite down.

"Thanks, Hiccup." Lavenza said

"No problem, Lavenza." Hiccup gave a smile to her causing her to blush once more

**"You think?" Snotlout asked**

**"But I do know how to regain my true form." Toothless said turning to Hiccup and Snotlout "The reason why I snuck in here was for a preliminary investigation of those means." He explained **

**"Well, I ended up getting caught though..." Toothless looked away ashamed, before he regained his determined voice saying "Besides, I've been tortured by Kamoshida too!" **

"Can't really lie, he has a point." Mulch said

"True." Everyone said

**"I'm gonna make him pay for sure!" Toothless exclaimed**

**"What is this, a comic book? This is seriously crazy..." Snotlout said**

**"If we're gonna keep going, we should hurry along." Toothless said **

**Toothless turns to Hiccup to say that he is counting on him**

**"I'll be counting on your skills this time too, rookie. Got it?" Toothless asked **

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup wanting to help too**

**"Don't worry, I'm not gonna force it all on you. I thought it might help, so..." Snotlout said**

"Snotlout, what did you do?" Heather asked confused

**Snotlout reaches into his pocket and grabs a pistol.**

"YOU/I BROUGHT A GUN!?" Everyone shouted (Lavenza told them that guns are also dangerous as well as school shootings)

**"I brought this just in case! It's a model gun though, so it only makes sounds!" Snotlout explained**

"Oh, okay." The audience calmed down

**"That's a toy!" Toothless shouted**

**Snotlout turns to Toothless saying it only LOOKS real**

**"But it looks totally real, so it'll at least fake 'em out." Snotlout said **

"That is actually a good plan, Snotlout." Astrid said

"I know it is. SNOTLOUT!" Snotlout gloated

**He then remembers something else**

**"I brought some medicine too. You know what they say: "Providin' is pre...something." Huh? Huh?" Snotlout said**

"You mean Providing is preparing?" Lavenza asked

"Whatever..." Snotlout said without a care in the world

**Toothless realizes that Snotlout planned this from the start**

**"So you were planning this from the start..." Toothless said kinda impressed **

"Never thought we hear planning from Snotlout in the same sentence." Fishlegs said

"Agreed." Everyone, except Snotlout and Spitelout, agreed

**"Well, fine. If you're ready to go, we'll resume our infiltration." Toothless said **

**Hiccup walks to Snotlout and takes the Tkachev and Medicine.**

**Toothless theorizes that there are probably still some soldiers out there**

**"Hm, there are probably still soldiers making their rounds outside." Toothless said "Let's use this time to sort through our current situation." The room kept shifting from castle to classroom repeatedly before staying as the room the 3 are in for a short time**

"Good idea." Viggo said "No one should ever battle a plan, but plan a battle." (Don't know if someone already said it, if not than I trademark that)

**"There should still be soldiers outside. Let's take note of the situation and get out there." Toothless said **

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all waited for the Soldiers to leave so they could escape **

**Outside the audience saw 3 Armored Soldiers talking to each other**

**"Hm, I thought I just heard something move over there... Guess it was my imagination..." an Armored Soldier said **

**"And what of the slaves?" Another armored soldier asked**

**"They're all in the training hall. I'd assume they're screaming in pain now." The previous Soldier said **

_'Training Hall?'_ Everyone thought

**"Very well. By the way, I heard we may have intruders around. Stay on your guard." The Armored Soldier said**

**The three soldiers split up 2 going to past to where Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless walked in from and one from where Snotlout ran out from.**

**All the while not knowing they were nearly close to the intruders**

**"Did you hear that?" Toothless asked**

**The three walked out of the Safe room and into the Underground Prison **

**"They said trainin' hall, right?" Snotlout asked **

**"I think that's just a little further ahead. Let's go!" Toothless said **

**Hiccup and the other 2 followed the one guard that went where Snotlout ran out from and saw that guard from before on duty.**

"Dammit!" A Viking shouted

**"Shoot. There's a guard on duty here..." Toothless said "The way to the training hall should be just past those bars..." He said **

**"So... what're we gonna do? Do we gotta fight it?" Snotlout asked**

"No Snotlout were going to join our group." Astrid said

Lavenza giggled to herself as Astrid will eat her own words.

"What's so funny, Lavenza?" Hiccup asked

"N-N-Nothing at all, H-H-Hiccup." Lavenza said blushing romantically at him

**"Seems so. Just don't let it notice you beforehand... If it does, the Palace's security level will rise." Toothless warned them**

"Hmm, makes sense since this is someone's subconscious." Tuffnut said

"I agree my brother." Ruffnut said smiling

_'How do they even know what a subconscious is?'_ Lavenza asked more confused than anyone

**"A-And what do we do if that happens? Run away?" Snotlout asked**

"We're Vikings we don't run away!" Spitelout shouted

**"Well, the security level will go back down if we beat more enemies without getting noticed." Toothless said**

"Th-That sounds, uh... complicated." Snotlout said

**"Th-That sounds, uh... complicated." Snotlout said**

**"Fine... I'll put together some info about the security level." Toothless said "Understanding this is crucial to Palace infiltration, so make sure you read it carefully, OK?" Toothless asked **

**The guard turned around after Toothless finished and the three hid behind some crates to avoid the security level to rise, but turned to the left and Hiccup ambushed the Guard**

**Hiccup did the same thing to the last guard and pulled the mask off, revealing its true form being...**

**2 Gallows-Flower. (Child-like Humanoids with a poisonous plant on their heads and dying children-like screams)**

"Hey, Lavenza could I have info on that Shadow?" Fishlegs asked with a notebook and pencil in hand

"Sure, But I cannot tell you its real name yet, but I can give you what it is called, if that's alright." Lavenza said

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Fishlegs said

"Those are known as Gallows-Flower, they have a poisonous plant on their head and a dying child-like scream." Lavenza said

"Ok, poisonous plant... dying children-like screams... got it." Fishlegs said

**(Last Suprise — Persona 5)**

**"All right! The first move is ours!" Toothless cheered **

**"Persona!" Hiccup shouted summoning Arsene again and attacking the one on the left using Cleave "Ravage them!"**

**Cleave did a lot of damage but not enough to kill it**

**"Persona!" Toothless shouted as Zorro was summoned "Zorro use Garu!"**

**Zorro attacked the one Arsene attacked and destroyed it**

**The Gallows-Flower attacked with a whirlwind spin kick(you should know how it looks) Toothless dealing damage to him but not enough**

**"One enemy remaining! This is the last one!" Toothless said to Hiccup**

**Hiccup rushed in and attack the last Gallows-Flower dealing damage but not enough as the Gallows-Flower attacked Toothless again dealing damage**

**"Persona!" Toothless shouted summoning Zorro "Garu!" **

**The last Gallows-Flower was destroyed **

**Hiccup noticed 162 yen and picked it up, without anyone me noticing, not even the audience noticed.**

**He also saw some Silk Yarn and picked it up, the audience noticed this and thought was Hiccup was going to use the Silk Yarn for.**

**Hiccup then opened the door that Giard was blocking and entered another room with cobblestone bricks**

**"The trainin' hall's up ahead, right?" Snotlout asked **

**"Yeah, it's a little further. Make sure you watch out for any guards along the way." Toothless warned**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all walked down the Underground Passage with caution and walked down some stairs to and saw a path to the left with a couple of Guard blocking the way.**

"Dammit!" Hiccup silently cursed to himself

**"Hey, have you seen anyone who looks like an intruder?" An Armored Soldier asked **

"Are they serious?" Dagur and Viggo asked

**"No, nobody yet..." the Other Guard said **

"Oh my Thor, they are serious!" Mala said face palming at the incompetence of the Guards

**"Shoot... I had a feeling there would be a lot of enemies. It'd be impossible to dodge all of them..." Toothless said to himself As He and the 2 Humans hid behind a couple of crates.**

**"Then, what do we do? Should we try and take 'em down like before?" Snotlout asked **

"I don't think it would be that simple, Snot of Faces." Metaverse Toothless said

**"It's not that simple. We still have a long way to go, so we should be conserving energy." Toothless said**

"True, if you waste all of your energy that makes you an easier target for the enemy." Viggo said

**Snotlout sees what Toothless is talking about**

**"I-I see... Sorry..." Snotlout apologized "Dammit, I wish I could fight... I'd at least be able to help out a little bit..." Snotlout said feeling left out "But all I got is this toy from earlier... I'm such a loser." **

"I feel like such a loser." Snotlout said upset he won't be able to fight with them

"Never thought we hear any Snotlout say that he's a loser." Astrid said

**Toothless has an idea with that toy gun**

**"Huh? Do you mean that gun?" Toothless asked**

"B-But it doesn't shoot, it's fake." Snotlout said confused on what Toothless means

**"Yeah... It looks real n' all, but it doesn't shoot anything..." Snotlout said confused **

**Toothless had sparkles in his eyes coming up with an idea**

**"I see... Well, there is a way..." Toothless said with a catlike laughter **

"Toothless, why do you have that look in your eyes?" Hiccup asked

"What look?" Metaverse Toothless asked

"The look I had when I wouldn't listen to anyone from 5 years ago." Hiccup said

"I don't know." Metaverse Toothless said

**But what he said next made everyone confused **

**"OK, we'll use that to take down the enemies!" Toothless exclaimed with a smile**

There was a long 10 minutes pause as everyone looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow

"what...?" Everyone asked

"What is he even talking about?" Valka questioned

**"What?" Snotlout asked "Were you listenin' to me? It don't even shoot pellets..." Snotlout said**

**The two Guards were walking to where Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless were hiding **

**"Don't worry, I'm sure this'll work. Attack away, Scraggly Hair!" Toothless said confident with his words**

**"Leave it to me." Hiccup said**

**Hiccup then left his hiding spot as Snotlout tried to stop him**

**"Wait, Dude! I keep sayin', it's not gonna fire anything!" Snotlout said concerned he was going to cause someone to die**

**(Last Surprise — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup attacked the guards as they revealed their true forms being the Beguiling Girl and Gallows-Flower.**

**"You have the fun with you, right?" Toothless asked Hiccup **

**"Yes." Hiccup said**

**"Point it at a Shadow and Fire!" Toothless said**

**Hiccup grabbed the Pistol and aimed it at the Beguiling Girl.**

**And to the surprise of everyone and Snotlout... The pistol fired ACTUAL BULLETS!**

The audience had a look of shock and disbelief as they turned their heads to Snotlout

"I THOUGHT **YOU** SAID IT WAS A FAKE!?!?!?!?!?" Hiccup shouted "HOW WAS IT ABLE TO SHOOT BULLETS!?!?"

"Umm, H-Hiccup." Hiccup looked at Lavenza who was shaking as her grip tightened as he could see tears tracks falling from her face

Hiccup realized that Lavenza didn't like the loud shouting he did and calm her down and apologizing to her, this worked and Lavenza loosened her grip.

**The Beguiling Girl was dazed but Hiccup kept firing at the Beguiling Girl destroying it.**

**"How about that!? Surprised?" Toothless asked**

"Surprised is an understatement right now." Gobber said

**"Be mindful of how much ammo you have left!" Toothless warned Hiccup**

**"Persona!" Hiccup summoned Arsene again "There use Eiha!" **

**Arsene summoned a red pool underneath the Gallows-Flower not completely destroying it**

**Toothless then brought out a slingshot and showed Hiccup his**

**"All right, I'll show you my weapon too!" Toothless smiled **

**Toothless then brought the slingshots' sling back and released with the force possibly strong enough to go through a tree in a single release **

**He destroyed the Gallows-Flower**

**Hiccup then picked up 265 yen without anyone, not even the audience knowing.**

**He felt Himself and Arsene getting stronger as well, he felt his HP and his SP go up.**

**Snotlout then rushes forward all shocked **

**"Whoa! Did that toy gun just shoot real freakin' bullets!?" Snotlout exclaimed in shock**

**Hiccup and Toothless turned to Snotlout as Toothless answers his question**

**"This is a cognitive world." Toothless explained "As long as our opponents sees it as real, it becomes such. It's a good thing it's realistic-looking." **

"...I don't get it." Snotlout said

"That doesn't explain the slingshot!?" (Lavenza told them what a slingshot is) Gobber shouted

**Snotlout and the audience don't get it.**

**"...I don't get it." Snotlout said**

**Toothless decides to taunt Snotlouts' intelligence **

**"I wasn't expecting someone with your brains to understand." Toothless taunted **

"Hahahahhahahaha!!!!" Hiccup, Astrid, and Lavenza laughed at **Toothless's** taunt on **Snotlout**.

"It's not funny!" Snotlout shouted

"Your right... It's hilarious!" Astrid said laughing again

**"How about you, Scraggly Hair? Did you get what I said?" Toothless asked**

**"It's simple logic." Hiccup said **

"How is THAT simple logic?" Snotlout asked

**"Heh, just as I was expecting." Toothless said **

**"Wait, if it's better havin' something realistic, why do you got that slingshot!?" Snotlout said**

"I got to agree, that is not a deadly weapon and is used for fun." Gustav said

**"And it was just as strong as a goddamn gun! What about your whole cognitive whatever!?" Snotlout added**

"Exactly!?" Snotlout shouted

**Toothless was a bit lost for words but said he can understand it however he wants too.**

**"W-Well, um... *sigh* Fine, you can choose to understand it however you want." Toothless sighed a defeat**

**Toothless then decides how to divvy up their roles**

**"Oh by the way, we should decide how we divvy up our roles in battle from here on out." Toothless said **

"What does Divvy mean?" Valka asked

"Divvy is a shorter way of saying divide up and share." Lavenza explained

"He dodged my question..." Snotlout sighed

**"He totally dodged my question..." Snotlout sighed **

**"As you can see, there are quite a lot of enemies. It'll be important to coordinate our moves well." Toothless explained "I can keep providing intel for us, but you should decide how we fight, Scraggly Hair." He added**

"What does he mean by "how we fight"?" Snotlout asked

**"Whaddya mean by "how we fight"?" Snotlout asked **

**"Basically, what we do in battle. He can order us directly, or let us decide what we do." Toothless Said referring to Hiccup "...Though I guess I'm the only other one fighting right now..." **

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all continued on the path to the Training Hall, they heard painful screams everytime they got closer**

The audience was put on edge by the screams when they were heard more clearly

**Hiccup noticed a guard and rushed forwards and revealed its true form**

**"Show me your true form!" Hiccup exclaimed as he ripped of its mask revealing...**

**... 2 Pyro Jacks.**

**(Lasts Surprise — Persona 5)**

**"Come!" Hiccup summoned Arsene "Use Eiha and make it Go down!" Hiccup ordered**

**The attack dealt a lot of damage, but not enough to destroy it**

**"I'll cut you up!" Toothless said as he finished off the Pyro Jack on the left destroying it**

**"Agi!" The Pyro Jack shouted**

**A small burst of Fire attacked Toothless, dealing massive damage**

The audience winced as that looked like it did a lot.

**"Here you go." Hiccup said as he gave Toothless one of the medicine healing him up but not a lot **

**"Agi!" The Pyro Jack shouted but couldn't as it seemed to ran out of SP**

The audience gave a sigh of relief as The Pyro Jack ran out of Stamina Points (is that what SP stands for?)

"That got me worried, bud." Hiccup said

"You worried, I was worried!" Metaverse Toothless said

**"Witness my Persona!" Toothless shouted as he summoned Zorro **

**"Dia!" Toothless shouted **

"What's Dia?" Gobber translated Gothi's sign language

**Zorro swiped his rapier and a small blue fire covered Toothless as he was fully healed **

"That is Dia, it is a low-level healing ability." Lavenza explained

"I'm jealous...*whack* Sorry, she means she's intrigued." Gobber said as Gothi whacked Gobber acrossed the head with her staff for his mess up

"You think that is intriguing, wait till you see the medium and high-level heals." Lavenza giggled

**"PERSONA!" Hiccup shouted as Arsene was summoned once more "Ravage it with Eiha!"**

**Arsene attacked again dealing massive damage to the Pyro Jack, almost destroying it.**

**The Crypt-Dwelling Pryomaniac/ Pyro Jack started to panic!**

**"It's trying to run! Watch out!" Toothless warned Hiccup**

**"En garde!" Toothless shouted as he attacked the Pyro Jack, destroying it.**

**Hiccup noticed and picked up 298 yen without anyone noticing.**

**Toothless felt stronger as he felt both his HP and SP go up.**

**Hiccup and the other 2 noticed another Shadow Guard blocking the door to the Training Hall**

**"A guard.. I'm pretty sure that's where we need to be going too..." Toothless theorized **

**Snotlout asked if they were going to take it down like the other ones**

**"You guys gonna take it down again?" Snotlout asked excited **

**"I guess that's our only choice..." Toothless said until he remembered something important "But wait, this might be a good time..." **

"Good time? Good time for what?" Hiccup asked

**Toothless made his decision to do something both the audience and the 2 humans will like.**

**"OK, I've decided! I'm going to teach you two a special way to fight enemies!" Toothless said **

"Special..." Hiccup said

"Way..." Astrid said

"To..." Snotlout said

"Fight..." The Twins said

"Enemies...?" Fishlegs finished getting ready to write this down.

**"Is it a new technique?" Hiccup asked curious **

**"Something like that! Let's go!" Toothless said **

**Hiccup ran forwards and attack the enemy which revealed its true form being...**

**(Last Surprise— Persona 5)**

**A Single Beguiling Girl.**

**"Listen, there's a distinct flow to battles. Let me show you. After all, seeing is... something?" Toothless said forgetting that cliche phrase **

The audience payed close attention to the screen wanting to learn this.

**"First, knock down all the enemies! Everything starts at that crucial step!" Toothless explained **

**"PERSONA!" Hiccup shouted as Arsene was summoned again "Eiha!"**

**Arsene attacked the Beguiling Girl, dealing massive damage and dazing her.**

**"All right! Now rush on in for an All-Out Attack!" Toothless said **

"All-Out Attack?" The Audience said at the time curious of the name

**Hiccup and Toothless brought their guns out as a light shone on the Beguiling Girl as the two surrounded the Pixie.**

**"Lets Go." Hiccup said**

**The Screen turned red as Hiccup and Toothless were black they jumped into the air, as the red screen broke and Hiccup and Toothless appeared on 2 of the broken glasses.**

**They then rapidly and almost unhumanly attacked the opponent with such speed and such accuracy that even the fastest of dragons were jealous.**

**Hiccup (with his mask) then landed as he tightened and fixed his right glove, then his left as he gave a confident smirk to the audience as a Gigantic Grey Star with two bullet holes stuck down the opponent as the audience saw on the side words saying...**

** "THE SHOW'S OVER"**

The audiences jaws DROPPED at how awesome Hiccups' All-Out Attack was.

"That. was. AWESOME!!!!!!" The Twins shouted as the audience all whistles and clapped at the performance **Hiccup **gave to them.

**Hiccup noticed 184 yen and silently picked it up without anyone noticing, not even the audience.**

**(King, Queen, and Slaves — Persona 5)**

**Snotlout was looking in awe at what just happened.**

**"Mm, that went really well! You've definitely got for this." Toothless complimented Hiccup**

**"Wh-What was that super-move thing you just did!?" Snotlout exclaimed **

**"I told you, it's called an All-Out Attack." Toothless said "If you manage to knock all the enemies down, you might be able to use it to beat all at once."**

"So wait your telling me that Attack can attack all opponents?"

"Yes, and nothing can resist it, unless of course they have high health." Lavenza said making everyone agreed that yeah while a all powerful attack is amazing there has to be some drawback.

**"Yeah... That was over quick..." Snotlout said**

**"It's a concentrated attack on defenseless enemies, after all."**

"Yet, another drawback from this all powerful attack, it only happens if ALL enemies are dazed." Lavenza said

**"Now as I mentioned before, I want you to be the head of our command. You can decide when we use this." Toothless said **

**"All right." Hiccup said **

**Toothless then retaught them what they learned **

**"Strike the enemy's weakness, knock them all down, then do an All-Out Attack! That's the ideal pattern!" Toothless said **

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all went through the door into the a Safe Room and above was a sign that said, in Japanese, Kamoshida's Training Hall of Love.**

"Another Safe Room, good." Stoick said

**"All right, this is it!" Toothless said **

**"Kamoshida's... Training Hall... of Love...? What kinda bullshit is this!?" Snotlout shouted **

"Hey, Lavenza, is Love a distorted desire, just asking." Hiccup said and rephrase for his girlfriend

"If abused, then yes, though it has a different name." Lavenza said with disgust

"What is it called?" Hiccup asked

"It is known as the one of the seven Deadly Sin of Lust." Lavenza said

The Audience didn't know why, but they did not like that word, it was like it left a terrible taste in their mouths.

"Wait, you said one of the seven, you mean there are 6 more of these Sins?" Dagur asked

"Yes, they are Lust, Gluttony, Wrath, Greed, Envy or Jealously, Pride or Vanity, and Sloth or Laziness." Lavenza said

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless entered the Training Hall of Love as they heard more voices**

**"This voice... Where's it comin' from...?" Snotlout asked**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless continued on their path to the Training Hall of Love **

**Hiccup and the other 2 cross a bridge as Snotlout thinks the sound is coming from across a large room**

**"Oh, is it comin' from over there!?" Snotlout said **

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless see something that makes the audience gasp in shock**

**What they saw was 4 male volleyball players holding onto a Volleyball Net and getting abused and poked by spears from 4 Guards.**

The audience gasped in shock of the abuse and torture these students are being dealt with

Snotlout is angered by this as well, since something like this happened to this version of himself by Kamoshida.

**Snotlout is pissed off and curses**

**"Dammit! This is bullshit!" Snotlout shouted pissed**

**Toothless tells Snotlout to keep his voice down**

**"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your voice down!?" Toothless said as he stood on a crate**

**Snotlout looks at the cell, then the room they're in, before looking down and shaking his head**

**"But this is beyond messed up!" Snotlout said angered**

"Agreed!" Snotlout said agreeing with himself "Even I don't do something like this!" Snotlout shouted

"Never seen Snotlout so mad at something other than himself." Tuff whispered to Ruff

"Yeah, it's kinda interesting." Ruff said

**Snotlout scratches his dyed spiky blonde hair and looks back at the large cell and looks for a way to open this.**

**"How do I open this...?" Snotlout demanded **

**"Stop it...!" A Slave in Shorts asked **

"The audience felt bad for these students and angered at Kamoshida

**A slave then walks up across the cell and pleads them to leave them alone**

**"Leave us alone... It's useless..." A Slave in Shorts pleaded**

"I am NOT leaving anyone alone with that asshole of a bastard!" Snotlout shouted

"Why did the say leave them alone, they need medical help?" Gobber asked

**"Huh!?" Snotlout said with confusion **

**Another Slave in Long Pants walked up to them**

**"If we stay obedient, we won't be executed like you guys!" The Slave in Long Pants said **

"What!? That makes no effin' sense whatsoever!" Snotlout shouted mad

**Snotlout grabs the bars and ask that they want to stay here!?**

**"You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?" Snotlout said at the same time as **Snotlout **angered**

"You're tellin' me you wanna stay in a place like this!?" Snotlout said at the same time as **Snotlout **angered

**Toothless notices that Snotlout is trying to take these guys out of here**

**"Wait a minute... Were you planning on taking these guys out of here?" Toothless asked**

"Yeah!? Why are you asking me that... wait, why are you asking me that?" Snotlout asked as he took notice of what **Toothless **said

**Snotlout turns to Toothless as the 2 slaves walk away to be abused again**

**"We can't just leave 'em here!" Snotlout said **

**"How stupid can you be...?" Toothless asked**

**Snotlout gets angered by Toothless calling him stupid **

"What!?" Snotlout growled

**"What!?" Snotlout growled **

**Hiccup turns to Toothless as well**

**"What do you mean, Toothless?" Hiccup asked**

**"These are only humans in Kamoshida's cognition." Toothless said **

"Cognitions?" Everyone asked

"Cognitions are the mental action or process of acquiring knowledge and understand through thought, experience, and the senses another way of saying it is your perception of how you view something or someone as." Lavenza explained "Each persons cognition of something or someone is different."

**"They aren't real humans that have entered from reality. They're different from you two." Toothless said **

**"Cognition...?" Snotlout asked**

**"It means there's no point in saving them! They're different from the real ones in the real world." Toothless said "You could say that these are extremely similar-looking dolls." He said**

**Snotlout was confused onto why this is so complicated **

**"The hell!? Why's it gotta be so complicated!?" Snotlout said confused **

**Snotlout kinda gets it and laughs to himself as to how on point this whole thing is.**

**"So the school's a castle, and the students are slaves... It's so on point that it makes me laugh." Snotlout said mad "This really is the inside of that asshole's head...!" Snotlout said getting more mad**

**Toothless jumps off the crates and looks at the room thinking that this is how he treats the students in the real world too**

**"Still, this is horrible. It must mean he treats them as slaves in the real world too." Toothless theorized **

"Wait a minute, you mean that asshole you ratted out my cousin treats the students like that too!? Hahaha, That is really FUCKING funny!" Snotlout growled pissed off

"Wow, never thought we also see Snotlout be protective of other people than himself and you, Hiccup." Astrid said

"Agreed." Hiccup said with an internal smile at his cousin finally not being an ass to him, well for now.

**"In the real world too...?" Snotlout said realizing the same thing he then notice some of the guys in the cell "Wait, I know these guys..." Snotlout said**

"Where do you know them from Snotlout?" Gustav asked

"Hold on, I'm thinking..." Snotlout said coming up with an idea

"Never thought we hear Snotlout say he's thinking." Mala said

"I got it!" Snotlout exclaimed

"I am instantly impressed..." Ruffnut said

"So where are they from?" Hiccup asked

"I need confirmation by **him**." Snotlout said grinning

**"They're members of the volleyball team— the one Kamoshida coaches for!" Snotlout said **

"Bad-a Bing, Bad-a Boom!" Snotlout said "I knew it!" Snotlout said

"Did you just guessed that, or did you really think?" Heather asked

"I used my bur-ain." Snotlout said mispronunciating brain.

"We don't believe you." Everyone, except Snotlout and Spitelout, said in unison

**"They must be physically abused every day... There's no way they'd be so beat up normally." Toothless theorized **

"Every day, Grrrr, I am so going to kill him if he exist in out world." Snotlout growled

**"Don't tell me... They're going through similar shit in reality!?" Snotlout demand NOT to be told**

**Toothless gave Snotlout the honest truth**

**"Most likely. I mean, this proves that Kamoshida thinks of them as slaves." Toothless said sadly**

"Wait, if he thinks of the men as slaves, what are the wumen?" Gobber asked also mad

"You will find out soon, and you will not like the example of them when it will show." Lavenza said

**"So it might be for real..." Snotlout said upset and angered **

**He then tells the 2 that he heard rumors of Kamoshida using physical punishment on his team**

**"I heard that Kamoshida's usin' physical punishment. They're just rumors, but..."**

"Looks like those rumors are true." Mala said

**"If they're true, wouldn't this be somethin' to report to the police...?" Snotlout asked **

"Yeah, Why does no one call the police?" Astrid asked

**Snotlout grabs his phone from his pocket to use these cognitions as evidence for the police **

**"I'll use these guys as evidence." Snotlout said **

"Good idea, Snot of Faces." Metaverse Toothless said

"You know what, I'll take that Snot of Faces as a compliment thank you very much." Snotlout said

**"If it all goes well, we can take down that asshole Kamoshida...!" Snotlout said **

**He tried to use his phone but it doesn't work**

**"...Huh? It's not workin'!?" Snotlout said shocked "We can use the navigation app, but the camera's a no go!?" **

**Toothless hears this "A navigation app?" Toothless asked**

**"That's what we used to come here." Snotlout explained to Toothless **

**Snotlout asks Hiccup if his phone works **

**"What about yours?" Snotlout asked Hiccup **

**Hiccup grabs his phone to see if his works **

**_'...?'_ Hiccup thought _'My camera app won't open.'_ Hiccup thought **

"Dammit, we can't show the police nothing!" Snotlout shouted

**Toothless decides that they can't stand around here any longer unless they want to get caught**

**"Whatever you do is fine, but we're gonna get caught if we stand around like this. We need to head back!" Toothless said **

"Good idea, can't be in one place too long, you'll be an easy target." Viggo said

**Snotlout then gets an idea to use the faces of the abused students so they can talk to them in the real world.**

**"Hang on a sec!" Snotlout said**

"Snotlout, what are you doing?" Hiccup asked confused on what his obnoxious cousin is doing

**"There's no other way... I'll just memorize their faces before goin' home!" Snotlout said **

"That is a good plan." Hiccup said suprised

"Thanks, cuz'." Snotlout said though Hiccup didn't hear it

**Hiccup and Toothless agreed that is a smart idea since they will need to ask the students if they are being abused **

**"Mkay, let's check the cells 'round there." Snotlout said**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless walk down the hall seeing more cells next to the spear poking cell, was a large green treadmill with 3 students trying to reach a canteen of water while trying to not die by the large spiky roller that would kill anyone who would get tired.**

**"W-Water..." One of the Male Volleyball Players panted in exhaustion **

The audience were shocked to see this, not giving a villager or soldier any water is disrespectful to anyone in or off of the battlefield.

**"Urgh... Please, no more..." A Male Volleyball Player pleaded**

**"Not givin' athletes water even for though trainin' is a common thing in the real world too.." Snotlout said angered **

"This thing happens in the real world!?" Valka said

"Yes, coaches want their trainers to be fit and try to make them drink less water to exercise more, but having more of anything is very dangerous and unhealthy for people." Lavenza said

**"That sack of shit...! I'm gonna try and memorize all these guys' faces before we go back..." Snotlout said**

**After Snotlout was done, he wanted to see if there is anymore to see not for his entertainment, but for revenge **

**"Mkay, I'm done. Let's check and see if there're any more!" Snotlout said **

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all walked down to the last large room they could walk to.**

**What they saw next made everyone jaw dropped.**

**What they saw was a Male Volleyball Player with his legs tied up, upside down, as what I could possibly guess is either a medicine ball or a cannon ball being launched at his stomach from a cannon and off of the cognitions' stomach exploding as it bounced off and repeated again and again.**

**"Agh! Gah!" The Male Volleyball Player grunted "It hurts...It hurts...!" The Cognition cried in pain**

"The hell...! That is not training, that is just violence!" Gobber said, sure during his time training the 6 Vikings of Berk before they had peace with them he released Meatlug on them saying he "believes in learnin' on the job", but at least he would get in the way to protect the next generations of Vikings' from harm!

**"The hell...? This ain't trainin' at all... It's just violence!" Snotlout said shocked by this "This means he's been doin' somethin similar in reality too, right...? Damn that bastard...!" Snotlout shouted**

**"Hurry it up, please." Hiccup said**

**"I know, I know... Just gimme a sec. I'll memorize 'em quick." Snotlout said **

**Toothless was getting a little impatient **

**"Hey, are you done yet!? We're cutting it close here!" Toothless said **

**Snotlout jumped a bit at Toothless talking to him**

**"Don't freak me out like that, you goddamn moron!" Snotlout said "Anyways, I got all of 'em!" Snotlout said**

**"Then let's stop wasting time! We need to scream!" Toothless said wanting to leave**

**The 3 intruders all left The Training Hall of Love (more like the Training Hall of Abuse, and I DO NOT mean that as a joke) and into of the Underground Prison **

**"All right, we're back. We gotta get outta here, quick!" Snotlout said **

**"The watch post near the training hall has ceased reporting!" A Soldier's Voice said **

"Oh Shit!" Snotlout, Hiccup, and Metaverse Toothless said at the same time

**"Chances of intruders activity are extremely high! All personnel, increase security measures!" The Soldier's voice ordered**

**The audience and the 3 intruders all see a Guard blocking the other side of the bridge **

**"Tch, we've stayed here too long.. Come on, let's get out of here!" Toothless said **

**The three ran in opposite direction and into the Central Hall**

**"The exit's this way! Let's hurry!" Toothless shouted to Hiccup and Snotlout**

**They three ran up some stairs into the Central hall.**

The audience thought they were home free and escape like yesterday

Snotlout felt a small pain to his head, but continued to watch as the pain slowly grew.

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless were stopped by a Golden knight with a red plume, 2 more Guards, and Shadow Kamoshida**

**"... You knaves again?" Shadow Kamoshida growled in anger "To think you'd make the same mistake again. You're hopeless!"**

Snotlout then said the same thing as his counterpart

**"T**h**e **s**c**h**o**o**l **a**i**n**'**t **y**o**u**r **c**a**s**t**l**e**!**" **Both Snotlouts' said**

**"I've memorized their faces real good. You're goin' down!" Snotlout said happy to get rid of this asshole**

**"It seems it's true when they say "barking dogs seldom bite." Kamoshida taunted "How fat the star runner of the track team has fallen." **

"I was the star of the track team, what the FUCK did he do!?" Snotlout growled as hisheadache grew and he gripped his chair tighter

"Shadow Kamoshida will explain it himself." Lavenza said as the audience silently agreed to call the Palace ruler by Shadow first and the Phantom Thieves targets name last.

**"The hell are you gettin' at!?" Snotlout shouted**

**"I speak of the "Track Traitor" who acted in violence, ending his teammates' dreams." Shadow Kamoshida said**

"Track Traitor? Snotlout is many things but a Traitor is the least of them." Astrid said

**"Oh, I can only imagine the pain of the others who were dragged under with your... selfish act." Shadow Kamoshida added**

**"Ngh..." Snotlout grunted **

**"Violence? "Track Traitor"?" Hiccup asked confused **

**"What a surprise. So you're accompanying him without knowing anything at all?" Shadow Kamoshida said "He betrayed his teammates and crushed their hopes, yet he still carries on as carefree as ever."**

"Something is not right, this Snotlout never betrayed us, or acted carefree he acted pissed off at Kamoshida." Dagur said

"Agreed, even our Snotlout wouldn't act carefree, he would act with blunt force." Heather added agreeing with her brother

**"That's not true!" Snotlout growled **

**"You've come along with this fool and are now going to end up dead." Shadow Kamoshida said "...How unlucky of you."**

Snotlouts' headache was getting a little stronger, but he kept his ignoring it

"Snotlout isn't unlucky, even Heroes start out as Fools!" Lavenza said

"I agree, Lavenza, I was a fool and I became a Hero." Hiccup said

"I was a fool for what I believed what dragons were, and not what they are." Viggo said

"I was a fool for believing that Hiccup and his friend were on our island to harm our dragons." Mala said

Snotlout was amazed by everyone, even the ones he treated lesser than him stood up for him, he gave a happy smile that everyone could notice

_'Thanks, I'm sorry for what I've done.' _Snotlout mentally apologized even though he knew that meant nothing in his head

**Shadow Kamoshida then walks away as he orders his guards to kill Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless **

**"Go. Kill them all. Don't sully my castle with garbage." Shadow Kamoshida said**

**The Golden Knight then directed the two Guards as they transformed into 3 Dirty Two-Horned Beasts/ Bicorns'**

**"Goddammit..." Snotlout cursed **

"Goddamnit..." Snotlout cursed

**Toothless and Hiccup move in front of Snotlout eating him to get out of the way**

**"Snotlout, move!" Toothless said **

**The 3 Dirty Two-Horned Beasts surrounded Hiccup and Toothless **

**"Ngh... we're surrounded!" Toothless said **

**"I'll kill you! I'll kill you 'cause King Kamoshida told us! I'll Kill 'cause that's what he wants!" The Bicorn said **

**"Lunge!" One of the Bicorns shouted dealing massive damage to Toothless **

**"Hurrah!" Another Bicorn attacked Hiccup dealing not a lot, but enough damage**

**"Rraaah!" The last Bicorn attacked Hiccup again dealing damage**

**"Come!" Hiccup summoned Arsene "Use Eiha There!" Hiccup directed Arsene to his left.**

**Arsene attacked the Bicorn, but it was resisted to the Curse damage**

"Guess that means those things are resistant to... what should we call that?" Fishlegs asked

"Curse." Lavenza said getting everyone's attention "Those attacks Arsene is using are Curse skills, Zorro uses wind skills." Lavenza explained

**"Here comes my other self!" Toothless shouted as he summoned Zorro "Zorro use Dia on Scraggly Hair!"**

**Zorro healed Hiccup to almost full health **

**Toothless realizes that there are more coming**

**"There's more of them? This is bad..." Toothless said**

"No!" Everyone shouted

**Another Bicorn attacked Toothless knocking him out**

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted

**As another Bicorn attacked Hiccup knocking him out as well**

"Hiccup!" Stoick, Valka, Astrid, and Lavenza shouted

**Shadow Kamoshida walked up to Toothless and stepped on him with his red slippers**

**"Rgh... You piece of—." Toothless said before grunting in pain**

**Hiccup tries to get up, but is knocked down by the Golden Knight who just stepped on Hiccups' back**

**Snotlout just watched as they looked hopeless as he is unable to do anything**

"Snotlout do something!?" Gustav shouted

**"I bet you simply came here on a whim and ended up like this. Isn't that right?" Shadow Kamoshida asked smugly **

**Snotlout tries to deny Shadow Kamoshida **

**"No..." Snotlout denied**

Snotlout looked like he was about to tear up as he tries to ignore Shadow Kamoshida's comment.

**"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly..." Shadow Kamoshida said "How dare you raise your hand at me." **

"What does he mean?" Spitelout asked

**"Though it was only temporary, have you forgotten my kindness in supervising track practice?" Shadow Kamoshida asked smirking at Snotlout **

**"Wasn't no practice— it was physical abuse! You didn't like our team!" Snotlout said pounding the floor**

The audience all growled in anger at Shadow Kamoshida

**"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results is me!" Shadow Kamoshida said "That coach who got fired was hopeless too..." **

**"Had he not opposed me with a sound argument, I would've settled it with only breaking his star's leg." Shadow Kamoshida said**

"...What?" Snotlout said getting furious

**"...What?" Snotlout said**

**"Do you need me to deal with your other leg too? The school will call is self-defense anyway!" Kamoshida gloated **

Snotlouts' headache started to grow more furiously

**"Dammit... Am I gonna lose again...?" Snotlout asked himself upset**

**"Not only can I not run anymore... the track team is gone too 'cause of this asshole...!" Snotlout said in defeat**

**Toothless realizes why Snotlout hates Kamoshida **

**"So that's why..." Toothless said**

**Shadow Kamoshida put more force from his foot onto Toothless**

**"Once these two are dealt with, you're next." Shadow Kamoshida declared "Hahahaha...!" The Shadow Coach laughed**

**"Snotlout!" Toothless cried out**

**"Stand up for yourself! Don't let him win!" Hiccup shouted**

"Stand up for yourself! Don't let him win!" Hiccup shouted

**"...You're right." Snotlout said**

"...You're right." Snotlout said

**"Ev**er**yt**hi**ng **t**h**a**t **w**a**s **i**m**p**o**r**t**a**n**t **t**o **m**e **w**a**s **t**a**k**e**n **b**y **h**i**m... **I**'l**l **n**e**v**e**r **g**e**t '**e**m **b**a**c**k...!"** **Both Snotlout said at the same time**

**"Stay there an watch." Shadow Kamoshida said with that stupid smile on his face "Look on as these hopeless scum die for nothing because they sided with trash like you." **

**Snotlout got up from the floor**

Snotlout also stood up from his seat making everyone look at him

**"N**o.**.**. **T**h**a**t**'s **w**h**a**t **y**o**u **a**r**e**.**.**." **Both Snotlouts' said**

"Boy-o?" Spitelout asked a little scared for his son

**"A**l**l y**ou **t**h**i**n**k **a**b**o**u**t **i**s **u**s**i**n**g **p**e**o**p**l**e**... **Y**o**u'**r**e **t**h**e **r**e**a**l **scum**bag, **K**a**m**o**s**h**i**d**a!" Both Snotlouts' said getting angrier **

**Snotlout walked up a bit to Kamoshida as **Snotlout walked up to the screen for a bit

**"What are you doing? Silence him!" Shadow Kamoshida ordered**

**Both Snotlouts' pointed their index finger at Kamoshida/**the screen

**"**S**t**o**p **l**o**o**k**i**n' **d**o**w**n **o**n **m**e **w**i**th **t**h**a**t S**T**UP**I**D S**M**I**L**E **O**N **Y**O**U**R **F**A**C**E!**" Both Snotlouts' shouted with the same amount of anger and tone to match**

**(Awakening — Persona 5)**

Snotlout felt his headache overtake him as his eyes turned a demonic yellow color and he fell to the floor as both he and **Snotlout **heard a voice similar to theirs but chilled back.

**"You made me wait quite a while." The voice said as both Snotlouts' eyes turned a familiar demonic yellow color**

_'No way, is Snotlout getting...?' _Everyone thought

**Snotlout grips his head in pain as he falls to the floor**

**"A-Aaagh...!/**A-Aaagh!" **Both Snotlouts' grunted in pain**

**"You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact." The voice offered**

**Snotlout and **Snotlout** were rolling around like a fish on the floor in pain gripping their heads and moving at the exact same time**

**"Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc...?" The voice offered a grand deal**

**"The "other you" who exists within desires it thus..." the Voice said "I am thou, thou art I..."**

**"There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!" The Voice finished in both Snotlouts' heads as a small blue flame appeared on both their faces and a dark grey mask shaped like a skull, minus the lower jaw.**

A blue flame appeared on Snotlouts' face and it was replaced by a dark grey mask shaped like a skull, minus the lower jaw.

**"Hmph. What can you do...?" The Golden Knight questioned before raising his sword ready to slice Hiccups' head off "Cower in fear and watch!" **

**But before the Knight could swing his sword down, Snotlout tried to get up as he pulled his mask off as a lot of blood bled out around his eyes and a column of blue fire engulfed him.**

**"Aah... Nnnngh.. Hraaaaaaaaagh...!" Snotlout screamed in pain **

Snotlout tried to get up as he pulled his mask off as a lot of blood bled out around his eyes and a column of blue fire engulfed him.

"Aah... Nnnngh... Hraaaaaaaaagh...!" Snotlout screamed in pain

**A massive burst of wind appeared from both Snotlouts' as their clothes changed and their Persona appeared**

**Snotlout now wore an outfit that consisted of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, and a pair of yellow gloves, and if you looked at his back you could see something resembling a dark grey spine.**

**(Yes, Snotlout is Skull)**

Snotlout now wore an outfit that consisted of matching black jacket and pants with knee pads, a red ascot, combat boots, and a pair of yellow gloves, and if you looked at his back you could see something resembling a dark grey spine.

**Behind both of them is their Persona who is a skeleton with an metal eyepatch on its right eye and wore a large pirate hat with a skull and cross swords, it was wearing a rather thin light blue shirt, on its chest were a pair of crossing swords with chains hanging from the guards of the cutlass and anchors charms at the end of each chain, on its shoulders were black shoulder guards that is attached to a black twin-tailed coat that was tattered with a red interior, it's left hand was golden and clawed with a black cuff on the wrist, it's right hand had a similar cuff but instead of a hand being there, there was a golden cannon. On its legs were a pair of thin black pants and similar boots, however what it stood on was a pirate's ship the same size as it, looking almost authentic save for its angry eyes and sharp-toothed mouth paint led on the bow of the ship.**

**Snotlout and **Snotlout** looked at the Kamoshida/ **the audience **with a powerful confident smirk**

**"Ugh... This one as well?"**

**Snotlout and **Snotlout **looked at their outfits liking the digs they were wearing **

**"Right on... Wassup Persona..." Snotlout said**

"Right on... Wassup Persona..." Snotlout said

**"This effin' rocks!" Snotlout said**

"This effin' rocks!" Snotlout said

**Toothless and Hiccup got up and looked at Snotlout **

**"Now that I got this power, it's time for payback..." Snotlout said happy to finally get some payback**

"Now that I got this power, it's time for payback..." Snotlout said happy to finally get some payback

**"Yo, I'm ready..." Snotlout said as he cracked his knuckles **

"Yo, I'm ready..." Snotlout said as he cracked his knuckles

**"Bring it!/**Bring it!" **Snotlout and **Snotlout **said at the same time**

**"Ngh... Don't mock me, you brat!" The Golden Knight said transforming into an Eligor**

**"Blast him away... Captain Kidd!" Snotlout pointed at the screen**

"Blast him away... Captain Kidd!" Snotlout pointed at the screen as he regained his consciousness

"Whoa, what just happened?" Snotlout asked as he looked behind to see Captain Kidd "I-Is that, my Persona?"

**"Indeed I am kid, names Captain Kidd, how're you doin'?" **Captain Kidd introduced himself to Snotlout

**"Greetings, Captain Kidd, the name is Zorro."** Zorro introduces himself

**"Sup, the names Arsene, master Gentlemen Thief."** Arsene introduced himself

**"Are you always like this, matey?"** Kidd asked as he turned to Snotlout

**"I shall be here when you want to, matey."** Kidd Said befor becoming a dark grey shaped skull, minus the lower jaw.

**Hiccup and Toothless were seen as Snotlout joined the fray wielding a pipe in his hand**

**"What troublemakers that bother Kind Kamoshida with trifle matters!" The Guard Captain said **

**"Kamoshida's cognition ain't changin', right? Then I'll act like the troublemaker I am!" Snotlout said "Let's do this, Captain Kidd!"**

**The Guard Captain started by summoning 2 Dirty Two-Horned Beasts!**

**"PERSONA!" Snotlout shouted as he ripped off his mask and Captain Kidd was summoned "Captain Kidd use Zio on the Guard Captain!"**

**Captain Kidd then fired his cannon as a lighting bolt appeared and struck The Guard Captain dealing a good amount of damage**

"Okay, So Zio is an Lightening Skill." Hiccup said

**"Persona!" Hiccup shouted "Eiha!" **

**Hiccup knew this attack wouldn't work but it was useful for getting a little bit of damage out**

**Arsene attacked and the Bicorn resisted almost all of it but still had some damage left**

**"Here is my Persona!" Toothless shouted "Garu!" Zorro attacked the same Bicorn Hiccup attacked and dealt a good amount of damage, but not enough to fully knock it out**

**"Lunge!" The Bicorn on the left attacked Snotlout dealing little damage as another Bicorn attacked**

**"Lunge!" The second Bicorn shouted and attacked Hiccup dealing a good chunk of damage**

**"Cleave!" The Guard Captain shouted as it swung it spear but missed Toothless **

**Snotlout then rushes to the nearly defeated Bicorn and jump kicks it then swung the pipe in his hand with a lot of force, destroying the Dirty Two-Horned Beast.**

**"Okay." Hiccup said as he then used a medicine on himself fully healing him to almost Max HP.**

**"Here's my true self!" Toothless shouted summoning Zorro "Use Dia!" Toothless commanded Zorro to heal Snotlout **

**Snotlout was healed to Max HP**

**"Lunge!" A Bicorn shouted attacking Snotlout dealing little, but effective damage to him**

**"Cleave!" The Guard Captain shouted striking Snotlout with his spear dealing a good amount of damage**

**"Persona!" Snotlout shouted summoning Captain Kidd again**

**"Lets Go Captain use Zio at the one on the left!" Snotlout ordered**

**Captain Kidd fired his cannon and a lightning bolt struck the Dirty Two-Horned Beast dazing it.**

"All right, Kidd! You dazed it!" Snotlout cheered

**"Persona!" Snotlout attacked the Bicorn again using Captain Kidd "Use Zio again!" Snotlout shouted destroying the Bicorn, leaving the Guard Captain/Eligor all alone.**

**"Come!" Hiccup shouted summoning Arsene "Cleave!" Hiccup shouted**

**Arsene swiped his sharp claws at the Guard Captain dealing major damage but not enough to destroy it.**

**"Persona!" Toothless shouted summoning Zorro "Use Dia again, Zorro!" Toothless shouted**

**Snotlout healed to a reasonable amount, but not fully enough **

**"CLEAVE!" The Guard Captain shouted striking Toothless with his spear dealing a bit of damage.**

**"Once more Persona!" Snotlout shouted summoning Captain Kidd again "Use Zio again, Captain Kidd!" **

**Captain Kidd fired his cannon as a single lightning bolt struck the captain but it missed.**

**"Persona!" Hiccup yelled as he resummoned Arsene again "Cleave!" Hiccup orederd**

**Arsene swiped its claws almost defeating the Guard Captain **

**"Hrraaah!" Toothless shouted as he attacked the Guard Captain as it said its final words**

**"I am... a loyal subject... of the glorious King Kamoshida..." the Guard Captain said "So why... have I lost...!?" It asked**

**"It just proves that Kamoshida ain't anything special." Snotlout said to the Guard Captain as it reverted back to the Golden Knight it once was as Snotlout was exhausted from their fighting **

**"*gasp* *pant*" Snotlout gasped for air**

"Why am I so tired?" Snotlout asked for this version of him

"You used up a lot of health and stamina in that battle, so you will be slightly weak, but as long as you rest up or healed you will be fine." Lavenza said

**"... How 'bout that!?" Snotlout said to the Golden Knight**

**Toothless was shocked that Snotlout had the potential to have a Persona too**

**"Whoa... So Snotlout had the potential too..." Toothless muttered to himself **

**"Even if you apologize now... I ain't forgivin' you...!" Snotlout exclaimed angered by Kamoshida, Shadow or not.**

**"I told you that this is my castle. It seems you still don't understand..." Shadow Kamoshida said still grinning **

**What the audience saw next made their jaws drop in disgust and shock, they saw Astrid Takamaki Hofferson wearing nothing but a pink and purple cheetah spotted two piece Bikini, pink slippers, and a cat-ear/tiara.**

The audiences' eyes widened at what they saw on how he thought of Astrid, but none more than Hiccup and Astrid. Hiccup and Astrid were shock of what this **Astrid** is wearing since both knew Astrid would NEVER wear something like that.

"What the FUCK am I wearing!?" Astrid shouted in disgust

**"Astrid" then walked next to Shadow Kamoshida with not a care in the world**

**"Wh— Hofferson!?" Snotlout said shock by her appearance here**

**But while Snotlout saw something horrendous, Toothless saw a girl from Heaven.**

**"Oh...!" Toothless said in LOVE!?**

"TOOTHLESS!?!? THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" Hiccup shouted blushed in shock and anger

"DON'T BLAME ME!!! BLAME HIM ME!!!" Metaverse Toothless said with an embarrassed blush on his whole head

**"Wha... What a meow-velous and beautiful girl...!" Toothless said lovestrucked**

"Toothless, Thank you for the... compliment, but I have Hiccup." Astrid said blushing at Toothless' little... compliment

"You can keep him." Metaverse Toothless said

**She then did something that would anger **Hiccup **she wrapped her arms around Shadow Kamoshida, like he owned her!**

If anyone saw Hiccup mad, oooh boy, you better be careful since the twins once said that once Hiccup punches Snotlout in the face they said it was similar to and I quote "It is like Thor's mighty hammer hitting Snotlouts' paper thin jaw." (Which if you know, Mjölnir doesn't fuck around)

"I am going to kill him, PAINFULLY." Hiccup growled and emphasized the word "Painfully" with so much anger even the largest of dragons were shaking with fear

**"What's going on...!?" Snotlout asked **

**"Something seems off." Hiccup said impressively hidding a blush from everyone**

**"Yeah, now that you mention it..." Snotlout thought about what Hiccup said "But why is she even here!?" Snotlout asked**

**"And more importantly what is she wearing." Hiccup said disgusted by the clothes and the googly eyes she was giving to the perverted adult**

**Shadow Kamoshida lifts "Astrids" chin so she can look at him better**

"Grrrrrrrrrr..." Hiccup growled aggressively and angered at this perverted bastard touching his girlfriend, heck he even broke the chair while growling.

**"Hey! Let go of her, you perv!" Snotlout said not understanding that isn't their Astrid**

**"How many times must I tell you until you understand?" Shadow Kamoshida said "This is MY castle—a place which I can do whatever I want. Everyone wishes to be loved by me."**

"FUCK OFF, YOU BASTARD!!" Hiccup shouted shocking everyone as well as scaring them

Lavenza started to understand Hiccup more, besides him being angered, he is very protective of who he loves in his life, that was all the reason she could almost have to love him more.

**"...That is, everyone besides slow-witted thieves like you." Shadow Kamoshida taunted them**

**Snotlout wants Astrid to say something against this asshole who ruined his life**

**"Hofferson! Say somethin'!" Snotlout shouted **

**"Calm down, Snotlout! It seems that girl isn't the real one." Toothless said to Snotlout "She's the same as those slaves— a being made from Kamoshida's cognition of her!"**

"So he sees my Girldfriend as his chieftess, for his desire and pleasure!?" Hiccup exclaimed getting more and more pissed off bubthis Shadow already

**"Are you jealous?" Shadow Kamoshida asked taunting them "Well, I'm not surprised. Women aren't drawn to problematic punks like you." **

"Not really, in some cases a good girl sometimes like a bad boy." Lavenza said blushing

"Guess that kinda fits me, I mean I went against Viking traditions and Astrid was praised by the Village." Hiccup thought to himself out loud as everyone agrees

**Snotlout gets angered by Shadow Kamoshida **

**"Dammit...!" Snotlout cursed **

**Shadow Kamoshida decides that time is up**

**"Clean them up this instant!" Shadow Kamoshida ordered his men to kill these intruders**

**Then an army of Shadows appeared and outnumbered them all.**

**"We're outnumbered... Let's scram before we get surrounded!" Toothless said **

**"Agreed." Hiccup said agreeing with Toothless **

**"We're not gonna do anything and just run!?" Snotlout said **

**"We can't die here." Hiccup said **

**"Thank god you've got a level head." Toothless said **

**Snotlout decides not to argue**

**"Ngh... Fine." Snotlout said in defeat but he made a promise to both Kamoshida's "We'll expose what you really are, no matter what! You better be ready for us...!" Snotlout declared**

**"Hahaha! I was beginning to get bored of tourturing the ones here!" Shadow Kamoshida laughed "Come at me whenever you want, if you don't care about your life! Haaaahahahaha!" **

**"Ignore him. Let's go!" Toothless said to Snotlout **

**They all left the castle and out into the castle gates **

The screen turned off as the Lights brighten, the Vikings got up from their seats and stretched their tired backs and continued talking with their friends and family. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless returned to their original clothing/form.

"We are going to make Kamoshida oy for what he thinks of you." Hiccup declared to Astrid

"I hope so, I got a feeling that cognition of me is more dumber than the Twins and Snotlout combined." Astrid said also angered

"You are right about that one, Hofferson-san." Lavenza said

"All right everyone, we will take now go back to sleep for today and continue watching this world." Lavenza Said as everyone cheered and went to their rooms

Lavenza was about to get onto her bed, but was picked up by Arsene (she is also wearing her adorable Blue and gold accent Toothless onesie)

"Arsene! Let me go!" Lavenza said struggling to get free

**"No way kid, you are sleeping with Hiccup, what you did a this morning was too adorable for anyone." **Arsene said as he dragged Lavenza by her onesie hoodie and onto Hiccups' bed with Hiccup sleeping and placed her between his arms.

**"Good night, kid."** Arsene said as he returned back to the black and white, birdlike domino mask and gently set himself on the table.

Lavenza didn't want to wake Hiccup up so she went to sleep as she left one thought that she knew Arsene might not hear.

_'Thank you...'_

**——————————————————————————**

**And that is a short wrap you guys**

**So how did you like this Chapter was it Good, Bad, or Funny? Let me know your answer in the reviews/comment boxes below. And have a fantastical day to you all my readers.**

**CMBASHER07, signing out...**


	8. The Chariot

Chapter 8, The Chariot and Something Suspicion Happens!

**Hey there guys CMBASHER07 here with another chapter published, turns out(while I sorta knew this) it takes an hour to publish and update a fanfic, and also I finally can put spaces in my chapter title (the chapter chapter, not the fanfic chapter)**

**P.S. This chapter might be short**

**Remember...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM HTTYD OR THE PERSONA SERIES OR ANYTHING FROM OTHER WRITERS/ARTISTS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COMPANIES.**

**And with that let us begin...**

**——————————————————————————**

**Hiccups' Room, Velvet Theater, Morning **

Hiccup awoke to something in his arms like last morning, when his vision cleared he saw Lavenza in his arms wearing her blue and gold accent Toothless onesie which still made him go awe and blush at her adorableness.

Hiccup lifted his arm that was on top of her off gently and quietly, then slowly removed his other arm that was beneath her, he then went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Astrid stir and got herself up from the lower bunkbed she slept in, she saw Lavenza sleeping like a baby in Hiccups' bed and heard the shower running, which meant that Hiccup is taking a shower.

Astrid then gently shaked Lavenza up.

"Hey Lavenza, it's time to wake up." Astrid whispered

"No... 10 more minutes..." Lavenza said still asleep

Astrid then said something that might make Lavenza up instantly

"Don't you want to kiss Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"ABSOLUTELY!" Lavenza awoke quickly with such speed she made Astrid fall on her rear in surprise.

"Whoa, calm down Lavenza." Astrid said

"Where's Hiccup?" Lavenza asked rubbing her eyes

"He's in the shower." Astrid said pointing her thumb at the Bathroom door "Let's go get something to eat while we wait for him, alright?" Astrid suggested

"Alright." Lavenza said as she changed her clothes to what she usually wears (Remeber Astird is there so it is fine)

After she was dressed, her and Astrid went to the Velvet Cafeteria to get some breakfast. Lavenza ate a couple of flapjacks, orange juice, and a fruit bowl. Astrid ate some cooked eggs, orange juice, and cereal.

"So how did you end up in Hiccups' bed this time?" Astrid asked curious

"Arsene dragged me by my hoodie and placed me in Hiccups' arms without him knowing." Lavenza answered

"I been meaning to ask this since Arsene arrived, but who is Arsene, Zorro, and Captain Kidd really?" Astrid asked

"In real life they have yet to exist in your time period, but in the future they are a bit famous." Lavenza said to Astrid

"Famous how?" Astrid asked intrigued

"Arsene is a fictional gentleman thief, a gentleman thief is a thief that usually has inherited wealth and is characterised by impeccable manners, charm, courteousness, and the avoidance of physical force or intimidation to steal. He was created in 1905 by a French writer named Maurice Leblanc." Lavenza said "He only targeted those who were worse than him."

"Wait, Leblanc? That the place **Hiccup **is staying at, that cannot be a coincidence." Astrid said "What about Zorro?"

"Zorro is another fictional chapter created in 1919 by an American pulp writer by the name of Johnston McCulley. He is a masked swordsman of justice who fought in California against corrupt officials during the era of Spanish rule. He always leaves a "Z" mark with his rapier wherever he appeared." Lavenza said

"So Zorro is a man who fought against corrupt officials, interesting. Is Captain Kidd a fictional character too?" Astrid asked

"No." Lavenza said shocking Astrid "William Kidd, or Captain Kidd, was a real Scottish sailor who was tried and hanged for piracy after returning from a voyage to the Indian Ocean some claim Kidd piratical reputation unjust, but it is said that he left some treasure before he died and people are still looking for it to this day." Lavenza said "Some rumors said that Kidd was also a pirate."

"What's a pirate?" Astrid asked

"A pirate is a person or crew of people who attacks and robs ships at sea, they are kinda famous in modern history." Lavenza said

"So wait you're telling me I have a famous dead guy who buried treasure?" Snotlout asked as he appeared from his impressive realistic-looking bush ghillie suit.

"Snotlout? What are you doing here?" Astrid and Lavenza asked

"I was here to see if I can prank anyone." Snotlout said

**"And I told you to stay quiet, matey." **Captain Kidd said

"Oh, go back from the grave from whence you came, you old bag of bones."

**"Oh, you're calling me an old bag of bones, ey Viking?" **Captain Kidd asked

"I think it's time for us to continue watching, don't you agree Astrid." Lavenza asked

"Yup, I'll go tell Hiccup." Astrid said as she left to go get her boyfriend.

All the while Snotlout and Captain Kidd were having a shouting competition, but after surprisingly 10 seconds, they made up and shooked hands

**——————————————————————————**

**Velvet Theater, Evening**

The Vikings and Dragons all went to their seats as Hiccup saw Lavenza and blushed a bit, Lavenza saw Hiccup and waved her hand calmly, but she hid a blush. Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless all changes into their Metaverse clothes/forms.

"Hey Lavenza, how are you today?" Hiccup asked

"I am doing fine, Hiccup, how are you?" Lavenza Replied and asked Hiccup

"I'm doing well." Hiccup replied as Lavenza remembered something

"Everyone, can I have your attention." Everyone listened to Lavenza "This viewing might be a bit short, so please bare with me." Everyone understood and went to take their seats

As the Vikings and Dragons went to their seats, the lights dimmed and the screen brightens to show...

**(King, Queen, and Slave — Persona 5)**

**Hiccup, Snotlout, and Toothless out of Kamoshida's Palace all tired and exhausted from running.**

**"*pant* *pant*" Hiccup and Snotlout panted with exhaustion **

**"*pant* Anyways!" Snotlout said somehow already rejuvenated **

The audience laughed at how fast **Snotlout **got up, with his energy full and treated like nothing had happened.

**Snotlout turns to Hiccup and Toothless telling them he doesn't remeber his clothes changing**

**"I don't remember changin' into this!" Snotlout said **

**"It looks good on you." Hiccup complimented **

"Uhh... Should I be happy about that?" Snotlout asked at the same time as **Snotlout **

**Snotlout didn't know if he should be happy about that or not**

**"Uhh... Should I be happy about that?" Snotlout asked at the same time as **Snotlout

**"...Then again, it ain't as bad as yours." Snotlout said**

"Hey, this suit isn't that bad, I like it." Hiccup said a bit angered

**"Hey, this suit isn't that bad, I like it." Hiccup said a bit angered **

**"Did you find them!?" A Pursuer's Voice asked **

**Toothless got up and told Hiccup and Snotlout to be quiet **

**"Quiet!" Toothless said **

**"No. Search that way!" Another Pursuer's Voice said**

**Snotlout was still confused on what is going on**

**"So what's goin' on? I'm completely lost, man..." Snotlout said**

"When isn't he?" Ruffnut asked her brother jokingly who laughed

**"I told you before." Toothless said "When a Persona-user opposes a Palaces's ruler and becomes a threat to them, this happens." Toothless added "It's to prevent you from being affected by distortions."**

"Wait these clothings/form protect us from distortions?" Metaverse Toothless said surprised

"Yes, your form and their clothing protects anyone from distortions when they become a threat to the Palace's ruler." Lavenza said

**Snotlout feels the mask and he thinks it is a skull**

**"Is this... a skull?" Snotlout asked a bit disturbed by his dark grey mask**

**"Your appearance reflects your inner self. It's the rebel that slumbers within..." Toothless said "... Not that you'll get it." Toothless taunted **

"Why I outta...!" Snotlout shouted before being dog-piled by Hiccup and the other 7 dragon riders (Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Heather, and Dagur), Snotlout calmed down

"I'm okay. I'm fine." Snotlout said calmly

**"Nope..." Snotlout unhappily agreed**

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Everyone laughed at **Snotlout **agreeing that he doesn't understand what **Toothless **is saying

**"Then stop asking questions and accept what you see for what it is." Toothless said **

**Snotlout crosses his arms **

**"Easy for you to say."**/"Easy for you to say."** Both Snotlouts' said at the same time**

**Snotlout then realizes that they are in deep shit**

**"*gasp* Wait, we're in deep shit!" Snotlout said in shock**

**"I said to be quiet!" Toothless said angry again at Snotlout bluntness **

**"We might've gotten away here, but we're still screwed with Kamoshida at the real school..." Snotlout said**

"He does have a point." Mala said

**"That's quite sharp of you!" Toothless complimented**

"Are you finally comp—."

**"... For being an idiot." Toothless insulted**

"Nevermind..." Snotlout said

The audience, except Snotlout, laughed at **Toothless **compliment/insult at **Snotlout **

**Toothless then explained why**

**"Relax. The Kamoshida in reality can't possibly know about what happens here." Toothless said **

"Why's that?" Heather asked

**"A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed—a side of one's personality they don't want to see." Toothless said **

"So Shadows are our true selves that we never wants to see in reality?" Fishlegs said

"Yes, many people have a dark truth they never want anyone to see in life." Lavenza said

**Snotlout asks if that is a good thing**

**"... So we're OK?" Snotlout asked a bit confused **

**"Did the Kamoshida in reality remember about the execution?" Toothless asked with his paws crossed**

"No." Hiccup and Snotlout said at the same time

**Snotlout realizes that Toothless is right, the real Kamoshida never remembered his Shadow trying to execute them.**

**"There you have it." Toothless said confidently **

**Snotlout is relieved to hear that**

**"All right! Now that we know that, all we gotta do is—." Snotlout Said before being interrupted **

**"Wait. I guided you as promised. It's your turn to cooperate with me." Toothless said **

**Both Hiccup and Snotlout are confused by what Toothless means**

**"That's why I was super nice about teaching you idiots everything." Toothless explained **

**"Huh? Cooperate?" Snotlout said confused**

**"Don't you remember? I originally came here for an investigation." Toothless said "I need to erase the distortion from my body and regain my real form!" He said**

**He then added words no one will ever forget.**

**"That's why we must delve deep into Mementos and—." Toothless said **

"Mementos?" Everyone asked

"It will show itself soon." Lavenza said

**"Whoa, holdup. What're you goin' on and on about?" Snotlout asked confused by what Toothless is saying**

"Exactly!? What is Mementos?" Snotlout said

**"We never said anything about helpin' you out." Snotlout said **

**Toothless is shocked that they won't repay his hospitality **

**"Huh? Don't tell me... Are you not going to repay the hospitality I showed you?" Toothless said as he turned to Hiccup "Especially you! You're going to up and leave, even though you're already part of my master plan!!"**

**"What plan?"/**"What plan?"** Hiccup and **Hiccup **asked**

**"Is it because I'm not human...? Because I'm a cat...? Is that why you're making a fool of me!?" Toothless said growling**

"No, you're using me." Hiccup said

**"We're busy!" Snotlout said as he walks up to Toothless and crouched down to him to thank Toothless **

**"Thanks for everything, cat. You've got guts, Benin' a cat and all!" Snotlout said "See you around!" He added**

**Hiccup and Toothless left Kamoshida's Palace as Toothless looked on in shock of what happened **

"You ditched me!?" Metaverse Toothless said shocked

**"Hey! What the hell!? Ugh, seriously! Why're you wrapping this up like everything's all hunky-dory!?" Toothless said "Oh hell no! Get back here! ...Grr... GRAAGGGHHH!" Toothless screamed**

The audience laughed at **Toothless **yelling and cursing in anger that they had to grab their sides.

"Bwwaaaaaahahahahaha!!!" Hiccup laughed

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, HICCUP!!!" Metaverse Toothless screamed

"I-I-I'm so sorry Toothless, I cannot help myself, hahahahaha!" Hiccup apologized before laughing again

"Grrr..." Metaverse Toothless growled baring his teeth

**Black and Red ripples filled the screen again signifying that Hiccup and Snotlout were returning to the Real World**

Hiccup, Snotlout, and Metaverse Toothless returned back to their original clothing/forms after the familiar voice of a certain app said...

**_"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back." _The Metaverse Navigator said **

**(Tension — Persona 5 (I think that's the songs name)**

**Hiccup and Snotlout were seen panting in the shortcut to the school**

**Snotlout then apologizes to Hiccup again**

**"I dragged you around a lot, huh? ...Sorry, man." Snotlout apologized "Ugh, I'm dead tired... How you holding' up?" Snotlout asked Hiccup**

**"I could use a nap." Hiccup said**

**"Me too... Man, I'm gonna sleep like a rock when I get home." Snotlout said **

"Okay, Snotlout try not to get stoned." (Ba dum tish) Tuffnut said, not realizing what Stoned meant, but Astrid does

**"But damn, if what we saw was for real, this is gonna get good!" Snotlout said excited "I totally remember the faces of the guys Kamoshida was treatin' like slaves." Snotlout said happy "Once we make 'em fess up to any physical abuse, Kamoshida will be done." **

The audience cheered at that Idea

"I am so going to be happy, no one messes with my Girlfriend like that." Hiccup said scaring a few

"They are not going to talk." Lavenza said to herself, but Astrid silently heard but didn't say anything

**Snotlout asks Hiccup to find the witnesses he remembered **

**"So... wanna help me look for those guys or any witnesses?" Snotlout asked**

**"Sure, I'll help." Hiccup said **

**"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Snotlout shouted excited **

**Snotlout then thinks of helping Hiccup stay low and talks to Hiccup about it**

**"Hey, so..." Snotlout said "If you're thinkin' of layin' low 'cause you got a record, I don't think that'll help..." Snotlout said**

"Hmm, He does have a point, Hiccup." Viggo said "With everyone at school knowing your record, it is not easy to lay low anymore."

**"Everyone already knows. They totally got you pegged as a criminal." Snotlout said upset as he was just like him, framed for something they didn't commit.**

**"How'd that happen?" Hiccup asked**

**"Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!" Snotlout said angered **

**"Seriously? But why?" Hiccup asked **

**"No one else besides a teacher could've leaked it that fast!" Snotlout said**

"He's got another point, only those with the knowledge of that, could spread it that fast." Fishlegs said

**"It doesn't matter if it's a student or a club; that asshole just wrecks things he doesn't agree with." Snotlout said getting pissed of again "Just like he did with me...!" He added**

**"No one'll take anything I say seriously." Snotlout said to Hiccup "Still, those rumors about him gettin' physical might be real." Snotlout said with a bit of hope. "And after seein' Kamoshida's distorted-heart thing in person, there's no way I can just sit back!" Snotlout said **

**"Of course." Hiccup agreed with Snotlout **

**"I'm countin' on you! Don't worry; I'm hyped about this too!" Snotlout said **

**_'I can sense a bond of trust coming from Snotlout...'_ Hiccup thought**

The audience smiled that at least these Hiccups' and Snotlouts' are kind to one another.

**The calendar on the upper left was shown as the audience could see the days go by faster and faster reaching the present once again**

**(Interrogation Room— Persona 5)**

**Hiccup was back in the exact same position the audience was in last time.**

**Sae then opened her eyes as it seems she was trying to imagine Hiccups' past, she then talked to Hiccup about a bit of his team and saying he choose to work together instead of alone**

**"Acting as a Phantom Thief would've been more efficient alone. You could've gone about it that way..." Sae said calmly "However, you did not. There are merits to having associates... That's what you decided." She said**

**She then looks at Hiccup scaring the audience with her glare "Am I wrong?" Sae asked knowing she was not.**

**The scene changed back to 4/17/20XX as the audience heard Lavenza's voice speak as time froze around Hiccup...**

**(Regret — Persona 5)**

**I am thou, thou art I...**

**Thou hast acquired a new vow.**

**It shall become the wings of rebellion **

**that breaketh thy chains of captivity.**

**With the birth of the Chariot Persona,**

**I have obtained the winds of blessing that**

**shall lead to freedom and new power...**

**A card then appeared with a man with a sprained arm is in a Chariot pulled by two beasts of with reversed color the one on the left is a white horse while the one on the right is a black horse below the card it reads "Le•Chariot" and above is letters signifying the number 7 being "VII" **

**Next to the card are word like "Confidant: Snotlout Sakamoto Jorgenson" and "Arcana: Chariot" and "Rank: 1" on a bar**

"What is that, Lavenza?" Hiccup asked

"That is the Chariot tarot card, they are cards used in some of the modern era to tell your future using symbols, when the card faces upright it sometimes means something good, when it faces downright it means the reversal." Lavenza explained

"And what is the Chariot Arcana?" Snotlout asked curious about his Arcana

"The Chariot in the Upright position means Assistance, Providence and War, Triumph, Presumption, Vengence, and Trouble. Reversed it means Riot, Quarrel, Dispute, Litigation, and Defeat." Lavenza said as Snotlout could see that the Chariot Arcana fits him very well, specifically the Reversed.

"And the others?" Heather asked curious about her Confidant

"I will tell you once they appear." Lavenza said to Heather, making everyone groan in agony they really wanted to know their Arcana

**Time started once again as Snotlout spoke to Hiccup hungry for some beef bowl.**

**"Oh..." Snotlout remembered he hasn't eaten anything since lunch. "Right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch." Snotlout said **

**"It's be weird splittin' off now, so why don't we grab a bite somewhere?" Snotlout asked Hiccup**

"Thanks cuz." Hiccup said as it would be awkward for someone to leave without eating

**"Sure." Hiccup said**

**"Just follow me." Snotlout said as they left the alleyway "I mean, I totally gotta hear about your past!" Snotlout said interested in his new friends' past.**

**The two friends left to a gyūdon restaurant (literally means "beef bowl")**

"Hey What is it that me and Use-_full_ are eating?" Snotlout asked not used to calling Hiccup Useful, eew it even left a bad taste in MY mouth.

"You are eating a Gyūdon, it means "beef bowl", it is a Japanese dish consisting of a bowl of rice topped with beef and onion simmered in a mildly sweet sauce flavored with dashi, soy sauce and mirin. It sometimes also includes shirataki noodles, and is sometimes topped with a raw egg or a soft poached egg." Lavenza said (Man, that just SOUNDS so delicious, even I'm drooling!)

**Hiccup finished his story of what happened with Snotlout as he looks at Hiccup in shock**

**"And that leads us to now." Hiccup said**

**"WHAT!?" Snotlout said in shock and disbelief his voice reverts back to puberty for a bit "The hell, man! How much shittier can that asshole get!?"**

**"Calm down. It's in the past..." Hiccup calmed Snotlout down "Also, I'm still eating." Hiccup said to also try to calm Snotlout down**

"Hahahahaha!" Hiccup laughed at what he said like it was nothing "He just treated that like it was nothing! Hahahaha!"

The audience didn't get it at first, but one after another they started to get it and joined Hiccup in on the laughter.

**"Oh. My bad." Snotlout apologized, Snotlout then tries to shorten Hiccups' story all while stuffing his face down with beef and rice "So... you left your hometown, and... you're livin' here now, huh?" Snotlout said with food in his mouth**

**Hiccup then continues to eat his gyūdon as Snotlout then realizes they are more alike then ever**

**"We might be more alike than I originally thought." Snotlout said **

**"How so?" Hiccup asked **

**"Uh, it's not exactly "how," but... y'know." Snotlout said **

"We were both framed for something we didn't commit." Hiccup said understanding what **Snotlout **meant.

**"I guess it's how we're treated like a pain in the ass by the people around us, like we don't belong." Snotlout said sighing "I did something stupid at school before, too." **

"When has he NOT done something stupid?" Astrid asked making Hiccup and Lavenza chuckle

**Snotlout then began to chow down on his gyūdon with his chopsticks in one go.**

The audience to say the least were very surprised that **Snotlout** downed that gyūdon like it was nothing, guess he really likes beef bowls.

**"The place you're livin' now is in... Yongen, right?" Snotlout asked "It's rush hour in the subways. I suggest you kill some time before headin' home." Snotlout said **

**Snotlout notices that Hiccup hasn't even finish his gyūdon at all**

**"What the hell, man. You barely touched your food." Snotlout said as he put more ginger on Hiccups' gyūdon **

**"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked **

**"Just lemme do it. I gotta thank you for helpin' me." Snotlout said "Anyways, I got your back like you got mine from tomorrow on." He said "As long as we do something about Kamoshida, I'm sure we'll both feel better about bein' at school." Snotlout said **

**"Agreed." Hiccup said **

**Snotlout then remembers something**

**"Oh, yeah!" Snotlout said realizing "Tell me your number. Chat ID too." Snotlout said as he grabbed his phone from his pocket**

**Hiccup grabbed his phone and told Snotlout his Number and Chat ID.**

**"Just you wait, Kamoshida..." Snotlout said happy to get back at that perverted asshole "We're gonna start right away tomorrow. First, let's hit up those guys that were kept as slaves." Snotlout said forming a plan**

"Snotlout forming a plan, Wow Lavenza you were right about us saying things we never say." Hiccup said

"T-T-Thank you, H-Hiccup." Lavenza blushed when Hiccup talked to her

**"The volleyball rally's tomorrow, huh? Shit's recommend by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag." Snotlout said **

"Don't worry me, I got it, bleagh!" Snotlout said gagging at the end

**"But thanks to that, we got no classes in the afternoon, and we can walk around unnoticed." Snotlout said **

**"Snotlout, lets work out the details tomorrow, Alright?" Hiccup asked**

**"Well, I guess we can work out the details tomorrow..." Snotlout agreed **

**Snotlout notices that Hiccup hasn't eaten more of his gyūdon **

**"C'mon, you got to eat more. There's tons of ginger here." Snotlout said as he placed more ginger on Hiccups' bowl**

"I think this **me** and **Snotlout **are going to get along just fine." Hiccup said with a smile

**Hiccup just sweatdropped as Snotlout began to put more ginger on his food.**

**The scene shifts to the school with Astrid and a girl sitting next to each other.**

**The girl has yellow sunshine eyes, she also has light blue and gold hair tied in a ponytail with the tips being gold looking like spines and the entire hair is light blue. Her ponytail is held up by a pink elastic band. Her bangs are parted to her left. She also has two tan hairpins. She wears the standardized female Shujin Academy uniform without the black jacket nor the suspenders, this donning a beige turtleneck sweater rolled up to her elbows, as well as the standard uniform skirt. She has a light blue knee brace on her right leg. Around her elbows and under her skirt, a black bandage of some sort can be seen. She also has light beige running shoes with the end of where her toes are looking almost like bird talons, and tan ankle socks.**

**This is Shiho 'Stormfly' Suzui, best friend of Astrid.**

"Hey Lavenza, who am I talking to?" Astrid asked curious about the girl she is sitting next to

"That is Shiho Suzui, but a lot of people call her, Stormfly." Lavenza said

"Wait, that's my dragon?" Astrid said shocked

The real Stormfly was surprised to see herself as a human, but at least she was friends with her rider still.

**Both Astrid and Stormfly were talking to each other, but Stormfly seemed downtrodden about something, Astrid notices and listens to her best friend **

**"..." Stormfly sighed "I-I haven't been sleeping well lately..." She said a bit upset "Whenever I close my eyes, I keep thinking about too many things..."**

The audience feels **Stormfly **is upset about something as is likely having depression, though they don't know what that is yet.

**"Stormfly..." Astrid said worried for her bestest friend**

**Stormfly decides to talk about the Nationals that are coming up soon**

**"Nationals are coming up soon, so I keep thinking..." Stormfly said "Should someone like me really be on the starting lineup...?" She asked**

**"Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself!" Astrid tried to cheer her friend up "Your skills have been recognized! It's all because you work harder than anyone else!" She added **

**"..." Stormfly stayed silent "Yeah... Volleyball's all I have, after all..." She said upset about it **

**"More importantly, was that injury OK? It looked really swollen." Astrid asked**

The audience also notices the bracer, though they don't know if that is either from Kamoshida or a different accident.

**Stormfly shakes her head saying it was nothing **

**"No, it's nothing. It's normal... Especially since a meet's coming up..." Stormfly said **

"I don't like the way she said that." Hiccup said

"I don't either, babe." Astrid said worried for her humanized dragon

"Seriously, you have a swollen leg, and you say "it's normal..." that makes no sense." Gobber said with Gothi nodding her head in agreement (she can't speak)

**"..." Astrid sighs**

**The audience, Astrid and Stormfly see Gustav walking up to the two girls**

**"Sorry to interrupt, Suzui." Gustav said As he told her that Kamoshida told him to get her "Um... Mr. Kamoshida told me to get you." Gustav said **

"Why does she want to see Stormfly." This put Astrid on edge, she has seen what Shadow Kamoshida thinks of this version of her and she did not like it at all.

"Something no teacher should EVER do to a student." Lavenza said with an aggressive growl in her voice.

**Stormfly is confused by this**

**"Huh?" Stormfly said "What does he want...?" She asked **

**Gustav looks down to the side a bit, and what he said next made everyone go on edge, even the dragons**

**"He didn't say..." Gustav said**

The audience didn't like Kamoshida, non more than Astrid and Stormfly since they are best friends in that universe and in their own.

**"..." Stormfly sighed she then tries to talk to Astrid but doesn't look at her "Astrid, I..." She said **

**Astrid notices that Stormfly is scared and tries to help-ish her out**

**"..." Astrid sighed "It'll be fine! I bet it's a meeting about the starting lineup or something." Astrid said to help her best friend **

**"..." Stormfly doesn't say anything "...Yeah." Stormfly said a bit cheerful (I feel so sorry for her, and I am not being sarcastic at all)**

The audience gave a worried look to each other as they hope something terrible doesn't happen to this Stormfly.

**Stormfly gets up from the bench, with Astrid following soon after**

**Stormfly seemed to be unhappy again**

**"Well, I better go..." Stormfly said **

**"Yup. Good luck!" Astrid cheered but If was a forced cheer**

"Okay, Wow, that is one forced cheer even for you." Hiccup said as he winced

"I cannot argue, even I agree that was forced." Astrid said as she winced

**Stormfly nods her head and goes to Kamoshida's office with Gustav following behind.**

**Astrid then spoke to her firend but she couldn't hear it**

**"Hang in there, Shiho...!" Astrid said hoping her friend will be alright **

The audience got instantly worried after **Astird** said that

"I hope nothing bad happens to this **Stormfly**." Valka said to Stoick

"Me too dear, me too." Stoick said

**The day shifts from After School to Evening **

**(Beneath the Mask— Persona 5)**

**The scene shifts to Hiccup walking into Leblanc with Gobber working on his crossword puzzle**

**Gobber notices that Hiccup is home **

**"...You're home." Gobber said "I take it you actually went to school today?" He asked**

**"Of course." Hiccup said**

**Gobber shakes his head to clear his mind a bit**

**"I guess you learned your lesson after what happened yesterday." Gobber said "Eh, as long as you're not getting into trouble, it's fine by me." He said "I don't know what you've been up to, trust me, you'll be gone if you start causing problems." He added "In case you forget, your life is not a free one right now." **

**"I know, Sakura-San." Hiccup said**

**"Please, call me Gobber. I like the formalities of first names." Gobber said**

**"Alright, Gobber." Hiccup said**

***ping* *ping***

**Hiccup picked up his phone and looked at it, it is a text from Snotlout **

**'Hey, I decided to go ahead and message you.' **

**'Can you see this?' He text **

**'Yep.' Hiccup texted back**

**'I'm gonna be counting on you tomorrow, OK?' Snotlout texted**

**'What about?' Hiccup texted with a tiny smirk on his face**

The audience laughed at **Hiccups'** response

**'C'mon, don't play dumb...' Snotlout replied **

The audience laughed harder at **Snotlouts'** response

**'We've come this far, so you gotta stick with me to the end.' Snotlout texted **

**'Alright, alright...' Hiccup texted**

**'Okay, Let's save those guys who've been getting abused. You and me.' Snotlout texted back**

**'Okay, see you tomorrow.'**

**Hiccup put his phone away as Gobber looked at him thinking he didn't listen to him**

**"...Sheesh, are you even listening to me?" Gobber asked "Just stay away from bad influences, OK?" He asked**

**"I will." Hiccup said as he went upstairs as Gobber places his Newspaper where he last left it**

**He turns to Hiccup saying he is going home for tonight**

**"Hey, I'm gonna head home for the night." Gobber said "I'll lock the store up. Don't go wandering out." He said**

**"Okay, I won't." Hiccup said as he went to his room**

**The scene shifts to Hiccup upstairs as he was about to go to bed he heard his phone ringing.**

**He looks t it and sees Snotlout wanting to talk about the Nav**

**'That thingy in your phone was some red eyeball icon, right?' Snotlout texted**

"No Snotlout, it was Magenta." Hiccup sarcastically said making Lavenza and Astrid laugh

**'Right.' Hiccup texted**

**'We ended up at that weird place when we used this nav app, right?' Snotlout texted**

**'I found it on my phone too...'**

"Guess that's what Igor meant, anyone who goes into a Palace will get that app." Hiccup said

"What about if someone is pulled in?" Fishlegs asks

"Then that would be big trouble." Hiccup replied

**'I don't even remember installing it!' Snotlout texted**

**'That's creepy.' Hiccup replied **

**'For real. What is this thing...?' Snotlout texted **

**'Think it's being downloaded on its own somehow?' **

**'It's dangerous to use something without knowing what it is...'**

**'But with it, we can go to that weird place, right?' Snotlout texted**

**'Seems like it.' Hiccup replied **

**'Basically, it's gonna depend on how we use it.' Snotlout texted back**

**'But first we gotta find evidence for the beatings.' **

**'I'm counting on you, all right? Don't go ditching school on me.' Snotlout said **

**'Okay, mom.' Hiccup replied **

The audience all laughed at **Hiccups'** response to **Snotlouts'** text message

**Hiccup then took off his prosthetic foot and changed into his nighttime clothes and went to bed**

**_'I feel exhausted. Maybe it's because of that Metaverse...'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he went to bed.**

The screen darkened as the lights turned back on.

The Vikings and Dragons all got up from their seats and left the building.

"So Lavenza, you wanna go hang out sometime?" Hiccup asked

_'Please say yes, Please say yes.' _Justine and Caroline said inside Lavenza's head

"Yes, I would love to." Lavenza said as she and Hiccup both left the Theater with Astird watching them

"Think they'll ever figure it out?" Heather asked Astrid

"It took Hiccup almost 3 years to ask me out and for me to be betrothaled, so I would say yes." Astird said

**——————————————————————————**

**Sorry if this Chapter was a little short, but hey at least We got to see the Chariot Confidant of Snotlout **

**So how was this Chapter besides it short was Good, Bad, or Funny? Let me know and have a fantastical day to you all...**

**CMBASHER07, signing out...**


End file.
